Day After Graduation
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Temporarily on hold! Animated: Based on ep Graduation Day, what were the X Men thinking, and how they coped with Prof. X gone? Now they must stop a possible Apocalpse plot! JubesWolvie romance!
1. What do we do now?

**The Day After Graduation**

By Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own XMEN, Marvel does! This is a work of FANFICTION, from the Animated Xmen series: The aftermath of the series finale Graduation Day. The first few scenes are taken directly or indirectly from the episode, with my intepretation of what everyone was thinking during Xavier's last moments. The next few scenes account an interpretation of what might have happened after Xavier left them in body but not in spirit. Keep in mind I'm a hopeless Logan/Jubes romantic. While I'm already writing I Gotcha Now, I got inspired to take this down when I saw Graduation Day, and couldn't help but look at the way she greeted him coming back._

_Other Notes: I figure you can never have TOO many Logan/Jubes stories for those of us who are BIG fans…. This is in no way related to the storyline in I Gotcha Now, and is a separate story altogether!_

_Also too, in this I am having Jubilee as 18, because in a few episodes before, she was driving around with Beast in South America. If driving regulations require you to be 16 for a permit and 17 or for a license, I am assuming Jubilee is 17 going on 18, and has been driving for enough time that Hank is comfortable with this. Also too, Jubilee looks much more mature, almost as she did out of coming out of Generation X, and the series had her 13 years old when she first joined the X men. I am assuming for the episodes she did not show up that she was staying at another school which I playfully interject as having been the Masachusettes Academy to throw in relationships developed in the Gen X book. Also she seemed pretty comfortable leading herself around the kids that were trapped with her in the cave in. _

_Soo, onto the story! Please R and R!

* * *

_

**Prologue Goodbyes **_(Those of you familiar enough with the episode can skip to Chapter 1, what happens immediately after… if you really wanna…)_

_How much longer would they have to wait,_ Morph wondered? He was finally home amongst the second family that he had ever known. Wolverine, Jean and Scott had been gone for what seemed an eternity, on a last ditch effort to stop Magneto from unleashing a torrent of mutant hatred upon a world, hell-bent on avenging Xavier.

Jubilee never felt so alone among the others as she did now. Although Storm's arms embraced her, or Hanks, she felt incomplete. As long as Jean and Scott, and Wolverine were gone, the hope for the future was lost. What were they without their heart, soul, and spirit? Jean was the heart of the X men, Scott its soul, and Logan the spirit that bound them all together. A trinity of hope that was the tight nucleus around which all the others orbited. Without Professor X there was still the legacy, but without those three…

Morph angrily remembered that dark time where Wolverine had come after him in South America. Protesting that he had to face his darkness alone, he had toyed mercilessly by taking the shapes of those secret temptations and worst fears the feral had buried deep. Despite the slashes to his psyche, Logan refused to leave him behind; understanding all too well what Morph was going through in the pits of despair. Finally he had managed to push Logan away. Amongst all the bitter insults he had hurled, was one that came as ironic foreshadowing, "Without Professor X there ARE no X men…"

"Damn," Morph cursed softly.

Storm hugged him closely, stroking his cheek. She then sat down in the chair to Professor Xavier's left, stroking his cheek softly. He had saved her from life as the Shadow King's slave. Only now was she to lose him to death itself. A man more than friend, far more complex than a father, and the start of her new reality. From Goddess to woman she had traveled over thousands of miles. Now here she was second in line to commanding the X men. Ororo prayed she would not have to take up the entire mantle herself so soon.

Hank stood overlooking the medical readings. Fangs bared with frustration, he scribbled the latest readings down on his clipboard. All his knowledge and it was still impossible to bring Xavier back. Even Dr. MacTaggert's skills could not save the inevitable. To know that Lilandra was but a telepathic cry away was maddening, for they lacked the Professor's great power in crossing light years of time and space in a cry for help.

Concerned for others, he glanced at Jubilee standing there alone near Gambit and Rogue. Seeing Rogue's distress she had whispered for Gambit to be with the southern Belle. In her own way she was grieving for two or three more losses. Professor X had been the father she had lost so long ago, and the X men her siblings. Even the foster parents who had taken her in were but fleeting compared to the impact the Professor had upon her life. Ororo was like the mother that had been taken away, and Gambit her first crush. Rogue a sister and Jean more than sister, more as an aunt does, with Scott the protective uncle does. Logan, she was not sure. Not father figure, more like older brother. Something complex and confusing that she hated to face. Mentor surely.

Jubilee was the last of the pupils Xavier would teach. The newest and last of the generation of X men that would know Xavier personally. Wanting desperately to return to her side, and embrace her, he was torn between that and his vigil on the monitors. After all, he was mentor in his own way, awakening her love of archaeology and other sciences on that trip to the Andes. Where she was in danger of becoming the host vessel for Apocalypse and only the gift of a battered mug had reminded him of his stolen humanity. That last vestige that brought him back to her rescue like a homing beacon and served to reunite teacher and student.

Did he love her? Yes, Hank said. But it was a love that had to be kept closely guarded. _No, she was young and did not need one such as him_. Besides, the gentle Ororo had always been there, and even though he wondered if her affections led her to Logan's side, he wasn't sure. Logan and Ororo had been married in an alternate reality created by Fitzroy's meddling. However since that revelation, both mutants had steered clear of any such entanglement. Perhaps out of guilt or the fact that Ororo's desires might turn towards another. Maybe it was because Logan knew he had sabotaged the wedding between Ororo and the warlord of Polemachus, Archon. Although Logan had acted for the right reasons, his personal sense of honor kept him from pursuing her. Or so that was what Logan had confessed over a round of beer one holiday night on Valentine's day.

He sniffed the air, smelling with enhanced senses the approach of familiar people. While not as sharp as Wolverine's, his olfactory senses were more than enough to inform him that Jean, Scott, and Logan had returned with another scent. Charged with ferrous oxide and ozone, he knew it to be Magneto.

Had they convinced him to do what he had thought? Could Magneto's power in concert with Xavier's bolster the flagging psi's mind enough to call Lilandra successfully? Tension mounted higher and higher at the sound of footsteps. All the X men turned to see Jean and Scott walk in, followed by Magneto, then Wolverine.

Jubilee was halfway across the floor, bounding towards him. She did not think twice about throwing herself into his arms and hugging him tightly around the neck in relief. "You're back!" she cried, squeezing him close.

For a moment Hank chuckled, realizing that she was equal in height to the feral mutant, no longer the shortest of the X men. Burying her head in his shoulders he welcomed the comforting embrace, and was glad when it did not cease. Both large hands were clasped firmly around her waist, while hers were crossed at the back of his neck. After a long moment, reassured that he was really well and truly back, he released her to glance at her at arm's length.

"Thanks, kid, I missed you too," Wolverine answered with a rare smile, his arms still clutching her close.

Jubilation knew from the sound in his voice that 'kid' was simply a term of affection. After all, compared to him, everyone was a kid. Despite his appearance as a man in middle age, none here matched his chronological years. Heck, Wolverine had no clue just how old he was. Thanks to Weapon X scrambling his brains, any memories of a childhood were forever buried.

Still the flats of her hands were pressed to his chest, and she swallowed hard with strange feelings that she pushed quickly away. Feelings that resembled the ones that she had once for Gambit, and now were NOT the time to try and figure them out. Not with Xavier possibly dying.

**_

* * *

Chapter 1 Aftermath _**

Minutes later, Xavier's last words had been spoken. Tears oozed out of Scott's visor as he gritted his teeth, and swallowed his anger. The words uttered by the Professor were tearing his heart, and only Jean's hand on his shoulder grounded him. All around his bed they were clustered, together. Magneto at his right shoulder, biting his lip in anger.

Gambit and Rogue were clinging to each other, while Jean and Scott's hands were intertwined. Morph stood near Beast, at the foot of the Professor's bed, while Storm was at the front. Slowly she moved around, and felt Hank's clawed hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Ororo interlaced her fingers with Hank's, and they drew mutual comfort from one another. Storm moved around to wrap an arm around Morph's shoulders, while Logan patted his back.

Dead silence came with the final beeping. Magneto's fists clenched in rage, but he did not speak to break the silence. Rogue's grip on gambit tightened, and he slid both arms around her. Her cheek rested safely on his clothed shoulder and his hug was all that kept her from falling to pieces. At last she had found a love like Scott and Jean's, although she could not touch Gambit she knew his love transcended that fact.

After all, before she was reunited with Cody, he had been there to try and cheer her up. Offering to go out with her and come to the rescue with softly spoken words of romance. And she had rejected him in favor of an old boyfriend, only to find the horrible price she would have to pay for being with him always. Life as the new Queen of the Colony, with Cody as a mindless drone, and her friends the hosts of the horrible spores. Trapped inside a life spacecraft looking for new worlds to pillage for host bodies so the entire process could continue.

Only Logan's healing powers had saved them all. Wild predators with the power to save lives as well as take them. Ironic. Selflessly given so she could restore herself. Yet she had wanted to almost kill him at times for his insensitivity, especially when she tried to reach out to him after being spooked by proteous. Visibly shaken, it took forever for him to not shy away in the face of danger, and he lashed out at her among the others. Not till time had healed those wounds did they repair a damaged friendship that became stronger?

Miserable, Logan tugged his mask over his face to hide his reactions. As always it was easy to hide behind the cowled Wolverine hood and become the tough guy once again. The sort that didn't get mushy, and who had to be extra tough and strong for all the X men. Now more than ever they'd look to him, and expect far more from him and the other senior members. Sidelong he glanced at Morph, and the shape shifter whispered, "I'm okay, Logan… I'll be fine… somebody else looks like they need a shoulder more than I do…"

"Right pal," he nodded, glancing at Jubilee who was standing all-alone.

"I was the last X man," Jubilee whispered. She felt Logan's arm around her, as tears blurred her vision. A choking arose in her throat, and she shivered with fear of the unknown.

"Bull," Logan growled in the negatory. Whatever brought that on was not what any needed to hear. Survival was uppermost in his mind, and the protection of his young charge was part of that instinct.

Light and sound erupted, molecules that were torn apart being reintegrated into the form of a tall avian-featured woman. Clad in shining armor, Empress Lilandra, Majestrix Shi'ar stood among them. Eyes wandered to her as she strode forwards, only her eyes soft in the steel persona that ruled an entire galaxy. A few taps of the device on her wrist sparked something in her hand that was pressed to Xavaier's lifeless head.

"Ah my Poor Charles," Lilandra's voice spoke in the room.

"You are far too late to save him, Lilandra," Magneto said bitterly.

"You are wrong. Hank McCoy was correct when he assumed the techniques of the Shi'ar is far beyond your understanding. They will be of use…" she said, tapping her wristcom. Nobody expected what happened next, Xavier's eyes opening as breath heaved in and out.

The hushed gasp of hope raised their collective heartbeats, but was dashed by what she next said. Jubilee's misery only enabled her to hear part of it, the part that had something to do with the Professor having to leave them possibly forever. In her mind echoed that last best moment like a blessing:

_**"Perhaps not in body, but in spirit, I may return…. As it was always meant to be… with you, my X men…"**_

* * *

They rushed out, quickly to see the spacecraft over the mansion, eclipsing the sun with its massive shape. Engines made hardly a sound as the Shi'ar cruiser turned ever so slowly. Then it rose, leaving them to gaze upwards at its shimmering underside, and they knew it had dropped its cloak shield to reassure them of Lilandra's presence. Not by design the X men and Magneto stood in a line, watching to see the shimmering wrap the ship again. Engines glowed blue, accompanied by a roar like thunder and a whistle far greater than one of Storm's winds. 

Between Wolverine and Hank she stood, hands formed into fists. Logan had tugged off his hood, removing his mask for the others to see that he too was only human. Even Magneto stood alongside Jean and Scott, hand in hand. Gambit and Rogue, arms around one another stood with Morph. All together, and together in that moment of hopeless fear of the future. Only that echoing voice remained the dream that was being left with them.

Skies split open with the shimmering space rip. Quickly the ship lengthened as it jumped to light speed, and shrunk to a small dot that was sucked into the shimmering hole. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared it was gone. Only a breeze wafted against her face and the countenances of all the X men assembled. Nobody spoke a word aloud for at least five long minutes.

One by one, the line broke, and the X men all exchanged confused glances. "What do we do now?" asked Morph.

"Excellent question," said Beast.

"You should know the answer to that, above all, Cyclops," Magneto's voice resonated.

"So… are you going to stand with us, or against us?" asked Scott Summers.

"The time is not right for me to make such a decision. But Magneto is not your enemy this day, or any other…"

"Stay with us… we need you," Jean Grey implored, as he turned his back to them, clutching his helmet.

"I cannot fill his shoes, Jean Grey," he said sadly. "There was only one Charles Xavier…"

"But our goals for survival mesh," said Storm as she took a step forwards. "Your experience could…"

"I am sorry, X men, but you are the continuation of his dream. While Xavier was my one and only friend, I still do not agree with his foolish vision. Though noble, I fear I have no stomach at this time to deign to take up his legacy. Magneto has his own vision… and he must carry it out alone…"

"Are you kidding?" Jubilee blurted out, and then stopped.

"So, Magneto, does this mean yer gonna go on with your plan n' attack the world with all those mutants?" asked Wolverine gruffly.

"The moment was forever interrupted. The reason for their gathering has passed, for Xavier still lives. Out of respect I shall not carry out that attack this day. But rest assured I still do not think that humanity will accept a peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans. You shall see me again, in a time and place of my choosing… when we have all licked our wounds…"

"But as enemies, or as friends?" asked Scott Summers. "After all that…"

"Time will tell," Magneto said quietly. "But today I am not your enemy. Nor tomorrow. Yet I will make no promises…"

Magneto donned his helmet, then spanned wide his arms. Crackling energy formed a sphere around his body, which slowly levitated above the ground. It rose quickly thereafter, till Magneto hovered briefly over the scattered X men and looked down upon them. Everyone tensed his or her hearts on another wave of fear at what would next happen. Jean hissed to them to remain still, and then Magneto rose into the sky with greater velocity. He was only a mere dot on the horizon in the setting sun.

"Well, so much for that," muttered Gambit. "He make his own way… leave us behind."

"At least he's not gonna attack us," said Logan quietly.

"What next indeed," Beast said, stroking his chin.

"I can't believe you guys… we aren't just gonna give up are we?" Jubilee asked.

"Of course not, sugah," Rogue said quickly.

"No, of course not," said Scott Summers, straightening up to his full height.

"You're in charge now, leader man," Wolverine said gruffly, still standing next to Jubilee. "Guess this means you're gonna pick up the mantle…"

"Wolverine, can you be any more BLUNT?" Scott sighed.

"He's got a point, you gotta admit," Morph piped in. "Show must go on!"

"Spoken like a TV junkie," Rogue commented.

"Hey, lay off of him, he's only being pragmatic," Jubilee argued.

"Kid, yer right… I'm only statin' the obvious. We can't just cry in our beer just cause the Professor's gone…"

"Logan, you're out of line," Scott said bitterly.

"Scott please, we're all upset…"

"Don't you think he knows that, Jean?" asked Rogue. "He's lost more than we could imagine…"

"And we haven't? Is THAT what yer tryin' ta say?" Logan asked gruffly. "Nobody knows more than me what it's like ta lose a few, but we can't stop fighting…"

"Logan, now is the time for reflection and recollection, not survival of the fittest… we need time to grieve," Hank said.

"Hey we all upset… mon ami… now's not da time ta argue…" Gambit cut in.

"No, he's right," said Storm. "We must go on. And you are in charge. We must not let tragedy divert us from possible menaces… but we must be sensitive to the fact that Xavier is no longer physically with us, and we must now more than ever not fail to continue his mission…"

"All right Storm," said Logan. "You're right. Sorry to be a jerk here… just tryin' ta remind ya Cyke that we can't let our guard down even though we're lickin' our wounds…"

"Understood, Wolverine… Logan…" said Scott.

"We'll need to stand together more than ever," Jean said firmly, but gently. "So can you two shake hands and agree to disagree?"

"Sure, Jeannie," Logan said, extending his hands. "Truce, pal?"

"Truce," Scott said, clasping Logan's hand and shaking it. "I need you… all of you… so if there are any concerns or questions, we need to get them into the open, but in a respectful manner…"

"Agreed," Beast nodded. "Might I suggest that Jean, myself and Scott open ourselves up to any questions or concerns whilst we retire to the War room, and formulate a temporary operating strategy…"

"I think I speak for all of us… ah hope, when ah say we'll just go with what Scott decides, an take some quiet time fer now," Rogue drawled softly.

"Oui, cherie," Gambit nodded. "Da X men need da quiet time. So let's take it, an' keep in contact…"

"Don't wander far from the mansion. Jean will kept everyone in psychic rapport with Cerebro… that is if you want to, dear…" Cyclops said.

"I'll be happy to," Jean said as she walked over to the others. "And right now we could all do with a hot meal…"

"And a beer," Logan mumbled.

"Some things NEVER change," Morph laughed.

"Ya with me, bub?" he asked. Morph nodded and turned towards the mansion.

"Only if Gambit comes with, mon ami," Gambit said. "And brings da wine…"

"Ah I have a most excellent cabernet sauvignon I had relegated to an unspecified occasion, gentlemen…' Beast said as he took Gambit's shoulder. "Would that suffice…"

"Sounds jake ta me, Hank," said Logan.

"WE should celebrate that he is alive," Storm agreed. "Rouge?"

"Ahm ahl for it… let's go y'all…"

"What are ya standing over there for alone, kid?" Logan asked as Jubilee folded her hands behind her back, and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "C'mon…"

A blue gloved hand extended to Jubilee. Logan's eyes were full of concern, and she took a deep breath. Closing the distance she slid her hand into his, feeling his fingers squeeze protectively around her small ones.

* * *

He tugged her alongside of him and urged her to walk after the other X men filing into the Mansion's central dining area. Once inside inside Logan sniffed, and narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe it…" 

"What?" asked Jubilee.

"We got company," he muttered, pulling on his mask again.

"Ah'll be…" Rogue whispered.

"Bobby!" Jubilee squealed in surprise. She broke away from Logan and rushed over to give him a hug.

"Hey there, Jubester," he smiled, hugging her and setting her down.

"Drake, good to see you," said Scott. "Glad you decided to stop by…"

"Sorry I'm late, Slim, but…"

"All that matters is that you're here," said Jean, hugging him.

"He ain't alone…"

"Warren?" Rogue shook her head, seeing Angel standing there, hand in hand with the purple haired ninja.

"Like who is SHE?" asked Jubilee, glancing at Bobby.

"Heya, Betts," said Logan as he went over and they embraced.

"Good to see you again, Wolverine."

"What are they doing here?" asked Gambit warily.

"We were invited to come back, but we're late…" Warren apologized.

"To join the X men?" asked Storm quietly.

"If you'll have us," said Warren. "I know there are some hard feelings…"

"And some of us aren't used to working in teams," Betsy said. "But my brother Brian suggested that here was the best place for someone with my skills. You could use another telepath…"

"We could," said Scott Summers. "And two of you have gone through X men training…"

"No way, Warren was an X man, right?" asked Jubilee. "Like when and WHERE…"

"Take it easy… we'll catch up on old times over food," said Bobby as he ruffled her hair, and she shrieked in indignation.

"Hey you can't do that to me, you dummy, I'm not the same…"

"He gets the message," Logan mumbled as he rolled his eyes. "She ain't no kid anymore. I'm the only one who can get away with calling her that…"

"And live to talk about it," Jubilee said as she walked over and hugged him briefly.

* * *


	2. Necessary Down Time

**__**

Chapter 2 Necessary Down Time

* * *

Jubilee's flirting with Bobby was driving Logan up the wall. At least that was what Storm saw. Settling between him and Hank, she nudged his wrist. He poked at his steak and gobbled the pieces down with a low grumbled complaint. "My friend, what is troubling you?"

"Oh nothing, Roro," he mumbled back, then swallowed. "Just that icicle getting' on my nerves. One joker was bad enough with Morph, but HIM…"

Bobby and Morph were exchanging pot shots with each other and laughing. Jubilee wondered why they seemed so familiar with one another. A sneaking suspicion tagged Logan, and he wondered if perhaps Morph was one of the main reasons that the Popsicle had returned. Either way, if what he suspected were the case, Jubilee was in for a nasty disappointment.

Northstar wasn't the only one with a preference. Logan had seen it all before. While she was seventeen, old enough to drive a car and approaching her legal age, she had matured considerably in all that time that Drake had been away. God, even Warren and Gambit were ogling her despite their girlfriends warning glances. Bobby would have to be blind or gay not to be turned on by the Chinese, American mutant.

Blind or gay. He knew as well as the rest that Bobby wasn't blind. The question is, was bobby OUT of the closet or not. While Morph was not completely to one side or the other, the shape shifter had a tendency to spend time in female guises. It had been a sort of joke where Morph and he would go out to Harry's, morph in the form of a woman, and then when he was hit on, morph into his shape and get a rise out of the jilted man. However there was one night when Morph did this, and ended up leaving with the gentleman instead, who was relieved to find morph was not a woman but a man.

Logan chuckled, and was far secure enough in his masculinity to be threatened by a male friend who was bisexual. As long as Morph remembered that the feral's door didn't swing THAT way, they were fine. Some of the other shape shifters had that tendency, having spent time as both male and female. Even Mystique had the occasional lover who was a woman. Logan knew her more than most did, and he kept that a secret from Rogue, who wouldn't take kindly to Wolverine having more than just a casual past association with the shapeshifter did.

* * *

An hour or so later, Jubilee noticed Bobby and Morph slowly walking out of the dinner area, with their arms around one another. Something became all apparently too clear, and Jubilee shrank away when Bobby had kissed Morph on the cheek. The closest room to hide in was the sitting room just off the kitchen, and she dove out of sight just as Morph and Bobby walked up the stairs towards the activity rooms in the central building.

"Oh hell," Jubilee groaned, scrubbing at her eyes. Why should she be selfish enough to think of her own desires on the day of the Professor's departure?

"What's wrong, petit?" Remy asked as he sat next to her, and set the ice cream on her lap.

"Oh, just some damn irony," Jubilee laughed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Something related to da iceman perhaps?"

"Yeah… go figure… he's only another hot guy, and turns out that he's… um… unavailable…"

"He has a significant other?" Gambit asked.

"Yeah… well not really… but he's gay," Jubilee groaned. "Not that I think that's BAD or anything, but it sucks when you're the girl who's got a Jones on him..."

"Mon dieu," Gambit chuckled. "Well, Remy sorry dat be da case, although Morph seems glad of it…"

"Yeah, lucky me. Nice that he has someone like, but hell, first I thought he was turned off cause he still thought I was a kid, but at least it's not THAT…"

"No, petit, it not be your fault. You know dat if Rogue was not da woman of Gambit's heart…"

"That's sweet Remy, really sweet," she sniffled. "But it doesn't help me much…"

"Remy still tinks petit is da belle femme, she has grown up nicely like da rose from winter…" he said, pulling a flower out of his sleeve and putting it into her hand.

"Great…" she said. "And thanks…"

"Anytime, Cherie. Gambit be your friend always… though it pains him t' see dat not be what is desired… and it makes da pain greater…"

"Sugah, I'm sorry," Rogue said as she walked in. "Ah couldn't help overhear yuh…"

"It's okay Rogue. I'm the dumb ass," Jubilee sniffled as she blew her nose into Remy's pocket-handkerchief. Rogue sat on her other side, and hugged her tightly.

"Nah, you aren't stupid, sugah… just unlucky maybe…" Rogue smiled as she brushed Jubilee's hair back with a gloved hand.

"Crapola, why does my love life bite the big one… I mean Everett's a nice guy and all, but he's got a jones on some other girl… and Angelo's too much of a hentai to stick to one girl…"

"This be de other mutants petit met during da summers, neh?" Remy asked. The students had been members of the Massachusetts Academy, where Jubilee had spent one or two summers in the company of other fellow mutants. Part of Scott's bright idea to have her interact with students her own age. She had even gone one who year when she had turned 15, when Professor X saw the need to put her in a school of his choosing when times had been particularly hazardous.

She fingered the X man badge that Scott had given her pinned to the front of her senior uniform. It was bright red, and yellow in front, and her trademark yellow coat was still worn overtop. Cropped into a pageboy style, her long dark hair framed her elfish face, and Gambit had to admit he did feel an urge to satisfy her aching heart.

If not for the ravishing woman sitting on Jubilee's opposite side, or a certain cigar smoking canuck who was walking by and giving Gambit a death ray stare, he would in a heart beat. Was it his imagination or was the glare that Logan was giving him more than just a big brother 'hands off she's my little sister and I'll kill you if you so much as come within 5 feet' stare?

"Did I miss the big event?" Logan asked.

"What?" Jubilee yelped, flushing bright red.

"Yer officially an X man… a senior X man," he said as he walked in, and sat down on Rogue's other side. "Calls for some celebratin…"

"Oh yeah, right!" she laughed nervously, and Remy and Rogue glared at Logan.

"What?" he asked, and then it dawned on him. "Never mind… I was just comin' ta spread th' word that Scott's making it official. Wings n' my favorite purple haired psychic are in the team too…"

"Your favorite purple haired what?" Jubilee asked.

"Manner o' speakin," he teased. "Don't let Wings hear me say that, cause I think I'd be spitting out feathers…"

"You are such MALES," Jubilee snorted as she got up and walked off. "Honestly I'm like gonna move to a desert island sometimes!"

"Gambit could be your cabana boy, or Rogue would kill him…" Remy joked.

"Your timing stinks, Remy," Rogue said as she stepped on his toe.

"Ouch! Remy just jokin' Cherie…"

"Don't push it, Cajun," Logan mumbled, look darkening as he saw how Jubilee flounced away in a more than teenagerly moment of outrage. It registered all of a sudden that he had made a most unfortunate joke, which was taken all in the wrong way.

"An' maybe you'd better learn to, hoser, not to be so thick headed… what are yuh tryin' ta do makin' jokes like that! Yuh know Betsy is engaged t' Warren…"

"I know Rogue, I was just teasing," said Logan. "Didn't know that she'd take it the wrong way… forgot that she's pretty moody right now… on account of what just went down. Stupid icicle. Gotta mind ta carve some cocktail ice, but Morph would have a thing or two to say about that… guess he forgot to tell Jubilee that he wasn't her type…"

"He still t'inks she be a kid," said Gambit. "And he not da only one…"

"No kidding, Sherlock," Logan mumbled as he got up and wandered off to see where she'd vanished. _Great. Just great._

* * *

Storm and Hank were still gathered around the table. Hot tea poured from a cup as they sat near Betsy and Warren. Jubilee wandered in, seeing them all cozily assembled.

"Would you care to join us, Jubilation?" asked Betsy kindly. Her telepathic senses could tell the source of Jubilee's black mood.

"Um, no, it's like okay, I don't mean t' be butting in," Jubilee said quickly as she grabbed a soda out of the fridge and turned to exit.

"It's no trouble, you look like you could use some hot liquid refreshment… I could procure you some cocoa…" Beast offered.

"No thanks, I'm kinda watching the sugar n' caffeine…" Jubilee said.

"Do my ears deceive me, you passing up sugar?" Storm teased gently.

"Well, my doctor said it wasn't a good idea, and you were the one Hank, that suggested I switch to splenda," said Jubilee with a shrug, struggling to open the diet soda. Her fingers sparked and it promptly exploded in a fizzle of sparks.

Psilocke's TK energy swept out and wrapped the exploding beverage in a wave of scarlet energy before it could drench anyone else. "Oops… sorry!" Jubilee groaned.

"No problems, luv," Betsy smiled as she levitated the can into the sink. "Come, sit down… we'd love to catch up on old times…"

"You mean the old Massachusetts experiment?" Jubilee asked as she took the chair that storm pulled out.

"You can sit here, child… I mean my dear," Storm offered, seeing her frown at the mistake. Young women were so sensitive, and all their nerves were on edge right now.

"Um, no thanks Storm," Jubilee said quickly. "I um, gotta go do something in the Danger room…"

"But it's late, and you…" Storm got out.

"I'm um a little old for bedtimes, doncha think?" Jubilee said, trying to keep from loosing her cool yet again.

"Perhaps later?" Psilocke said. "Sounds like you could enjoy working off some steam…"

"Okay sure, bye," Jubilee said quickly, rushing out of the room. Storm slid out of her chair, but Beast's hand closed gently over hers.

"Perhaps she requires solitude…" he suggested, patting her hand.

"I'm worried about her, Hank," said Storm, shaking her head. "Of all of us, she would be the most affected by the loss of an authority figure…"

"She's a strong young lady," Psilocke said. "She'll be fine, and even better without us coddling her. She needs to be treated like an adult, not…"

"Love, they know," Warren said as he kissed her cheek. "Perhaps she could use a female shoulder to cry on…"

"I don't think so, from what I sensed of her…" Psilocke said. "But if you'd like I can kept a light mental rapport to track her…"

"Do so, without her knowledge, please," said Storm. "Thank you…"

"Anytime," said Psilocke. "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. We're all hurting… I mean you all are… and I can sense your pain. Yet Jubilation must find her own way, and I sense there is another that may be of greater help…"

"Who?"

"Let her figure it out," said Betsy gently.

* * *

"Stupidfrigginpeoplethiningi'mma kid," Jubilee mumbled as she punched in the codes for the danger room. On the menu so accessed a few of her programs she had uploaded, and tracked through them. Violently she punched buttons and hoped her powers wouldn't fizzle out another panel.

"Whaddayamean that someone's running a program! Jeezus…" Jubilee cursed when she saw the active panels beeping. Indeed she saw the occupants were Cyclops and Wolverine of all people.

"Jubilation, is something the matter?" came Jean's telepathic query.

"Nah, I mean yeah, I mean…" Jubilee threw up her hands. "Oh nothing… just want some time alone and everything's taken…"

"Why not join the workout? I'm sure Scott and Logan wouldn't mind a diversion while they're beating up on one another…" Jean said. "Or you can join me in the control room for the fun…"

"Okay," Jubilee said as she walked down the hall, and entered the Control Room where Jean Grey was sitting with a big smile over her face. Level Three was running, and she pointed to where the two men were hastily dispatching robots disguised as FOH members.

"Majorly bad stuff goin' on there," Jubilee whistled. "Is it just me, or is that kinda cathartic?"

"Typical male behavior, bashing up bad guys," Jean laughed as Jubilee straddled the chair next to her. She chewed silently on her gum, fighting the urge to pop it in a large bubble.

"Like yeah," Jubilee giggled at Jean's smile. "Who's idea was it? Cyke or Wolvie?"

"Both," Jean smiled.

"What's this world coming to? Cyke and Wolvie AGREEING?"

"I know. Stranger things have happened," Jean nodded. "It's a good sign though. If we're going to get anywhere without the professor's physical presence, both of them working together are necessary…"

"Yeah, duh," Jubilee said quickly. Jean noticed the red flush come to her cheeks when she looked quickly away from the viewscreen.

"You're obviously getting sick of being treated like a teenager…"

"You been spying on me?"

"It doesn't' take a telepath to tell that's what you're sulking about," Jean said knowingly. "It wasn't that long ago that I was sitting right there and the Professor was having the same conversation with me…"

"Oh jeez Jean, it's just like everyone's trying to comfort the poor little Jubilee who's gonna cry in bed and hide from the big bad sentinels now that professor X is gone…" Jubilee huffed, her bangs puffing up as she exhaled. Blue eyes rolled upwards and glared indignantly at the ceiling. "I just can't like DEAL with it… I mean I know everybody's being helpful, but still… I wish they'd treat me like an adult… I'm 18 almost for crying out loud!"

"I know," Jean nodded. "It stinks, doesn't it? Scott still treats me like a ming vase that will shatter if he breathes on it. You know I HATE being left behind… and I'm married to him… it doesn't get any easier when you're an adult…"

"Really," Jubilee nodded. Green eyes noticed the sapphire ones fixing on both men sweaty and hot from the battle simulation. Jean's fingers moved across the controls with the mastery of Professor X's, and Jubilee could guess what she was thinking. Fear, and terror at the loss of her mentor. More than all of them, Jean was the most deeply hurt, because she was Professor X's direct pupil. Two telepaths that had braved a common foe by uniting minds against him were far closer than two people were. Except for the bond she shared with Scott.

"They look like they could use a break… why don't we take them some water," Jean suggested. She shut off the simulation.

"Hey!" Scott yelled. "Jean, we were just…"

"Jeannie are ya NUTS we were just about ta…" Wolverine yelled up at the same moment. Both men rested hands on their hips as the simulation around them faded, revealing the bare metal walls of the Danger Room. Robots fell apart with a clang, and Scott and Logan were panting profusely.

"Hey don't have a cow, we're just bringing you some water, sheesh!" Jubilee shook her head as she wandered in, next to Jean.

"Though you boys could use some milk and cookies," Jean teased; carrying a tray of home baked cookies that she had stashed in the Danger Room's food locker. Jubilee carried two cups of coffee, one stacked on another, and two bottles of water, one thrust into either pocket of her large raincoat.

"Thanks darlin'," Logan said as he took the bottle that Jubilee handed him, and took a large swig. Jean glanced at her watching the movement of his Adam's apple as he downed half the bottle.

"Here you go, fearless leader," Jubilee joked, tossing a bottle at Scott. He took it with a grin and opened it, gulping a few sips before stepping over to Jean.

"I'd kiss you, sweetheart, but you've got your hands full…" he smirked.

"Oh do I?" she asked with a grin. Telekinetically she levitated the tray, and opened her arms to Scott.

"You little…" he groaned, and hugged her tightly. Jubilee tossed a towel at him, and moved over to try and put the two cups of coffee on the tray. She moved over to where Logan stood, radiating sweat and experimentally leaned against him as she looked at the two lovebirds.

"Little what?" Jean raised an eyebrow. "You forgot that I was called Marvel Girl, didn't you?"

"For obvious reasons, huh, Jeannie?" Logan chuckled, grabbing the coffee that toppled off Jubilee's balanced stack and locking hands with her when she yelped and tried to grab them.

"Whoops," she gasped.

"Let me help," Jean said, and the coffee cups were soon floating alongside the tray of cookies.

"Showoff," Jubilee grumbled. She felt Logan's arm move from her hand and slid around her hip, keeping her there as he seized one of the cups out of the air.

"Share the wealth Red, c'mon…" he quipped. "Or does Cyke haveta show ya who wears the spandex in this family…"

"Don't even GO there," Jubilee warned, and slugged his chest, then yelped and clutched her hand.

"Careful darlin, ya forgot the hazards of beatin' up on a guy with six million bucks a' adamantium," he scolded, and slid his gloved hand over hers, squeezing it tightly to stop the pain, after shifting his coffee cup to the tray.

"Ooowwh, you…" she mumbled.

"Want to go a few rounds together in the danger room and teach him some manners?" Jean winked.

"Not without a beer Red," he shook his head. Still he kept Jubilee's hand clenched in his and turned his attention seemingly to where Scott stood with his arm around Jean's waist.

"Sorry, I think we're sticking to caffeine instead of alcohol," Scott said. "Want to be on full alert…"

"Uh HELLO, healing factor here?" Jubilee groaned. "Like he's gonna even FEEL it…"

"The girl's right," Logan said, and Jubilee blinked at the fact that he hadn't called her a kid. Girl was a hopeful sign. At least in her experience because Logan used the word girl to indicate young woman. Why was this something that seemed so important?

"Coffee's more your speed, you overachiever," Jean said as she tugged Scott's ear playfully and he gave her hip a squeeze in return.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Mrs. Grey Summers?" he teased.

"No, nothing, Mr. Summers," she said, playing innocent, as she levitated the tray before him. Scott took a few cookies and munched on them before the tray passed over to where Wolverine and Jubilee stood. He let go of her hand long enough to take a few and eat them eagerly, and Jubilee forgot all about her sore hand when she grabbed some as well.

"Sugar… the cure all," Scott hummed, savoring the toll house cookies.

"Almost better than something ELSE, huh?" Logan joked.

"Don't encourage him… he's in ENOUGH trouble!" Jubilee groaned. "You're AWFUL…"

"But we love him anyway, don't' we?" Jean smiled as she kissed Scott's cheek. The tray wavered a bit, and Jubilee jumped to grab it, stumbling.

"Whoa!" she yelped.

"Red, keep a handle on it, or put it down already, cripes!" Wolverine grumbled as Jean shot them an apologetic look.

"Maybe we should um… leave them alone?" Jubilee said.

"Sounds good t' me… I've got a brew calling my name…" he said, tugging her over by her waist towards the door. Not questioning the physical closeness, she walked with him.

Jean raised her lips to receive the kiss that Scott planted on her. Jubilee's eyes wandered to see their embrace tighten, and the tray clatter to the floor. However Jean and Scott did not care as his hands moved lower and touched other parts of her anatomy.

"Hey, beer, remember?" Wolverine tugged her hip, and she let him guide her down the hall.

"Kids these days," she shook her head.

"I know… can't keep their hands offa one another…" he said as dabbed at his forehead with the towel.

"So, you guys enjoying beating up on robots while us girls bake you cookies and all that domestic stuff?" Jubilee teased.

"Yeah, but only so much before ya need to knock it off," he agreed, stopping where the kitchen started. Hank and Storm were sitting quietly, and Warren and Betsy were just tiptoeing out.

"What the?" Jubilee asked.

"Woohhoo, it looks as if our resident Wind Rider and blue boy are joinin' in on the act too," Wolverine smirked. "Who woulda thought…"

"Huh, lucky him," Jubilee muttered as she felt herself again sinking. Great, another friend.

"Took him long enough ta get over his old girlfriend…" Logan mumbled, and tugged Jubilee towards the fridge. The strains of Edgar Allen Poe's poem abut sweet perfume and waves were drifting to them.

"I'll get you a beer, and maybe you should see if there's anything left other than sugar," Jubilee suggested. "I gotta watch my intake… doctor's orders…"

"You an' yer low carb stuff," Logan grumbled as he hunted through the closet. Jubilee grabbed the six-pack of labatts blue from the fridge, and two cans of diet coke.

"Are we interrupting anything?" asked Betsy.

"Oh god, you scared me!" Jubilee yelped, as the six pack went dropping, and only Logan's superior reflexes caught it.

"Cripes Betsy, can ya be any more friggin creepy…" Logan grumbled as Jubilee pressed a hand to her heart.

"I'm sorry, I was just getting Warren and myself a midnight snack," Betsy said.

"Getting settled in, huh?" Logan asked, moving up to stand behind Jubilee. He rested his arm on her shoulders, setting the six-pack on the counter by a bag of chips, and some leftover Chinese takeout.

"More or less," Betsy smiled as purple energy formed the butterfly pattern, and the French doors closed that separated the kitchen from the dining room. Beast and Storm were left to soliloquize in peace.

"Good call," Jubilee muttered. "So, where are you and Warren shacked up… I mean staying… oh GODidantbeileve I said that…"

Smiling at Jubilee's blush, Betsy raised a hand, and chuckled, "Relax, Jubilee… don't be ashamed of your Freudian slip showing…"

"Oh GOD, oh god," Jubilee groaned.

"She doesn't look like she minds, darlin," Logan chuckled, smirking at Betsy trying to keep a straight face. He slid his arms around Jubilee from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh god…" she groaned.

"Sounds like you're having a party here, and forgot to invite Gambit," he smirked.

* * *


	3. Cookin With the Cajun

**__**

Chapter 3 Cooking with the Cajun

* * *

"Ah stow it sugah, they're just beating us tuh the last food," Rogue said with a grin. Gambit blew her a kiss as he opened the fridge and pulled out various ingredients while Rogue started grabbing pots and pans.

"Guess we're gonna have some entertainment here, huh, Jube?" Logan commented.

"Watch and learn from a master, mes ami…" Gambit crowed, bursting with energy and charisma that reached out and hit Jubilee full force. Damn he looked good. Schoolgirl crush fantasies danced through her head and she felt the heat increase in her face. Even worse, Gambit's red eyes glanced sidelong at her in that smoldering glare that few women could resist.

"Excuse me, I think there might be a box of tea left in the pantry," Betsy Braddock chuckled, and vanished from view.

"You are so not fair," she mumbled, not thrilled at all by his little game. Rogue was eagerly washing vegetables off with her rubber-gloved hands while Remy pulled out several knives from the cutting block. Up and down the sharpening rod he scraped them with all the ritual of a master.

"Does he do this every time?" Logan muttered.

"Jerk's just showing off…" Jubilee winced. Logan turned his body so he was leaning against the counter, all the time not letting go of Jubilee. His hands clasped just across her waist, the angle of his body was such that she leaned against his hard muscular chest and thighs. Admittedly he was much more comfortable to lean against then the back edge of the counter. Jubilee felt tiny tingles of confusion creeping across her skin, and she could feel the goosebumps erupting. Play it cool, girlfriend. He seems to be jumping on the love train, so why not play along and see how interesting this gets.

"Now, Cherie, this be your latest lesson in sautéing…" he grinned as he maneuvered Rogue over to the small saucepan that she placed mushrooms into. Passing his arms around her waist he tied the apron on her, just brushing the edge of her ribs with his fingers through her loose T-shirt.

"Are yuh tryin' tuh start something, Mister Lady's man?" she said as she slapped his hands away.

"Depend on what you mean Cherie… de pans already hot, just gotta put in da right ingredients…"

"Gimme a BREAK," Jubilee groaned. "That is like SO lame!"

"Cajun needs some new lines. That's almost as old as I am," Logan chuckled. "This is almost too painful to watch…"

Momentarily he let go of Jubilee and she felt a pang of dissapointment. However she saw him peel off a can of beer from the six pack, then swing his arm around her shoulders so both hands were in front of her again. The rasp of metal was accompanied by a quick gleam of adamantium slipping through the pull-tab, and the pop of the tab disengaging. Gentle movement from behind indicated he was swallowing several mouthfuls of beer while still keeping his arm clasped around her belly.

"Did I miss anything?" Betsy Braddock said, and Jubilee jolted in Logan's arms.

"Um, nope, just the warm up act…" Jubilee said, voice quavering and cracking despite her best efforts to stop it.

"I can see something's cooking all right," Betsy said, glancing from Rogue and Gambit then back to Jubilee.

"And it ain't yer stir fry. Don't think any of US are gonna wanna have any of THAT chow from what I see goin into it," Logan leveled his gaze at Betsy.

"Everyone's just jealous of yuh, Remy," Rogue whispered, her breath tickling gambit's ear when she seized his shoulder and brought her mouth close to it.

At the door Jubilee saw more movement, and noticed Warren standing there with a wistful look on his face. Betsy turned and smiled warmly at him, the sort of smile that lit up her face and made Jubilee think everything was hunky-dory for a second. Who couldn't admire a smile like that, or be insanely jealous the next moment and want to put a finger down one's throat if it became too saccharine. What WAS this? Had the departure of Xavier been the start of all sorts of nascent romances blooming? Since when was such a tragic event followed up with such frivolity.

Stress, she thought. Must be stress. Everyone was so shaken badly by the Professor's eminent death and miraculous recovery, which they were suddenly savoring what they had right before their noses. While he wasn't dead, that strange legacy he had charged all with had pushed each one to reach out to those closest to them and hang on, because it could be fleeting.

"Dear, I was getting lonely," Warren pouted as he walked in and kissed her cheek. "You're a bad girl making me wait so long…"

"I know but you love me anyway," Betsy cooed, pursing her shapely lips and turning around in his arms. Hooking her wrists behind his neck, she gave him a short but intense kiss that made Jubilee's mouth water. Far worse than smelling the food it was, to see so many people on the verge of making out.

"Not another one…" she groaned inwardly. Plunking down a cutting board Gambit started dicing onions and leeks that Rogue washed off. Together they were a culinary assembly line, which brought a raised eyebrow from Jubilee.

"Oh hello, Wolverine… Jubilee…" said Warren.

"I ain't even gonna ask what brings YOU down here, flyboy," Logan shook his head.

"Well when you smell good food and hear voices… you wonder if you're going insane or missing something important… and I see that this is where the action is," Warren smiled. "I see that more than one event's gone by while I was chasing after you, Betsy…"

"Gambit's charisma is too much for one man alone. I think he's sharing the wealth," Betsy smiled. "And I think I feel in the mood to be risky and try some of that food…"

"You'll be sorry," Jubilee shook her head.

"I see you found the leftovers from the Dragon Palace," said Betsy, noticing the forgotten food stacked next to Logan's six pack minus one.

"I don't think yer inta Chinese, Betts, seeing how it's not SPICY enough for Cajun…" Logan chuckled. "An someone's gotta enjoy it the second time around…"

"Leftovers are often like that," said Warren. "But second helpings are FAR better…"

"But Chinese food, like fine wine can improve with age, dear…" said Betsy. "Especially with some new ingredients…"

"Some like different spices, neh?" Gambit teased.

"Yeah, some of us have more flamin' sense then ta kill our taste buds with habeniero," Jubilee teased. Gambit shrugged and cracked two eggs, one after the other one handed. His other hand held the spatula that slid over the liquid smoothly. Dropping both eggshells into the trash that Rogue held up, he then grabbed a bowl of green onions and tossed them in.

"Amen to that, Jube," Logan laughed, and she felt the movement of his chest against her back, combined with his rough unshaven cheek barely brushing hers while he laughed at Gambit.

"Wolverine say one thing and mean another. Looks like he have some good taste after all," Gambit winked, tossing a handful of cayenne over the eggs.

."Don't tell me you're going to cook gumbo THIS time of night," Wolverine groaned. "Cripes, wake the whole flamin' house why dontcha?"

"You couldn't sleep either, could you?" Warren asked Rogue. Still there was wariness that made Jubilee shiver and she saw the tension between Gambit and Archangel. As if indicating his territory, Gambit pulled Rogue to his side and kissed her hand.

"Nope," Rogue said as she licked her lips and helped Remy grab his favorite spices.

Betsy shook her head, and said, "I think I have some sushi in there…"

Leaning over she opened the fridge and grabbed a box with Wegman's on it. Warren went over to where the wine was sitting, grabbing a bottle, and setting it on the counter. He fished two glasses down and set them next to one another.

"Is it just me or is the tension so thick you could rollerblade on it…" Jubilee whispered.

"Hell I could cut it with my claws," Wolverine mumbled, lips tickling her ear. "How much ya wanna bet we'll see cards n' feathers flying before too long…"

"You're optimistic," Jubilee mumbled.

"Just being realistic… better keep an eye on 'em…" he muttered, slowly rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"What's with all the people pairing off like?" Jubilee muttered, feeling Logan's hands gently squeezing her arms before sliding down around her waist again. He picked up his beer and took another sip to finish off the can.

"You noticed it too," Betsy said as she moved past them. "Perhaps a sense of desperation, borne of the fact that we are finite, and recent tragedies make this only too apparent…"

"You sound like Beast," said Logan, still resting his head on Jubilee's shoulder. She choked, feeling her eyes threatening to water, when she felt his chin digging slightly into the sensitive hollow of her neck, and breathing lightly into her ear. Whether intentional or not, she was going insane slowly.

"We should welcome the chance to live life to the fullest," Betsy said as she looked at both of them. Warren put the sushi and other items on a tray, and kissed her cheek.

"Here we are stuffing our faces and hangin' out, and the professor…" Jubilee murmured. "Is something seriously WRONG with this, or is it just like ME?"

"It's called celebratin' life, Darlin. Doesn't' mean we're gonna be any less vigilant," Logan said as he gave her a hug from behind. "Just that people are livin' in the moment… is that whatcha meant, Betts?"

"That's more or less it, love," she smiled. Warren lightly nibbled on her ear, and then slid his arms around her from behind, one of them holding a glass of wine. She sipped from the goblet, and then leaned up to kiss him.

"You two wanna be alone or something?" asked Jubilee.

"Oh, don't mind us… we'll be going now… think about what I said…" she nodded, letting Warren lead her out of the kitchen. Gambit and Rogue were arguing and exchanging verbal pot shots at one another.

* * *

"Sheesh, love shack," Jubilee mumbled.

"Really," he nodded. "C'mon, let's eat this stuff before it crawls away, or gets nuked with Gambit's special sauce…"

"UGHHHH," Jubilee pulled a face. "As IF!"

"What, you tryin' t' say Remy's cookin' is bad?" Gambit asked.

"No, just that we don't' wanna breathe FIRE afterwards," Jubilee shot back.

"Why don'cha move into the corner apartment and keep yer damn spices to yerself?" Logan joked. "It's murder on a guy with enhanced senses…"

"Is that the only thing that's bothering yuh, sugah? Spices ain't the ONLY thing you can smell going on around here…"

"Shut up an' go help yer man pollute his body with cayenne already," Logan said as he threw something at Rogue. She caught the Tabasco sauce and settled down to help Remy with whatever concoction was being put together.

"Eww, I can't help but watch… what IS he doing to that hamburger?"

"Kinda scary. Watching him cook's like a natural disaster. Ya can't help but look and get your kicks outta the onlookers gapin'," he agreed.

"Get outta here, you two, before ah carry yuh out… Remy needs his creative space!" Rogue teased as she leapt up and grabbed Logan by the back of his costume, and Jubilee by the back of her collar. Both of them grabbed onto one another yelling and protesting as Rogue streaked out through the house with them.

"Hey, watch it!" Jubilee squealed.

"What the flamin…. What are ya doin' ya crazy…" Logan bellowed.

"Out, an stay out… if you're gonna misbehave!" Rogue scolded, throwing Logan towards the sofa. He sailed across the room and landed heavily in the corner of the sectional, unhurt basically but shaken. His left leg was hooked over the back, while his head was pressed into the corner, and his other legs and arms were sprawled out on either side.

"Whatinnasam hill?" wolverine spluttered, shaking his head. "Rogue… this AIN'T the danger room!"

"Why don'tcha hold THIS for a moment while I get your junk outta Remy's kitchen!" Rogue laughed. She tossed a protesting Jubilee at him, and the rest of their stuff that they'd dropped. Logan had just started to try and pull himself up when Jubilee slammed into his chest and lap, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oh you are SOO DEAD!" Jubilee snorted, dodging as the six pack of beer shot past her, and was snatched out of the air by Wolverine.

"Kids got NO respect for their elders… what the hell's this world comin' to," he mumbled, laying in a heap with 105 lbs. of angry Jubilee sprawled across his lap, and his head sideways on the corner sofa. One leg was hooked over the back of the sofa, while the other was pressed between her body and the couch.

"Um like this is really awkward and all…." Jubilee managed to get out as she tried to get up from a very strange position, and fell back against him again.

"That my arm or your leg?" he asked, and the cans of beverage were plunked on the coffee table by a blue gloved hand reaching overtop her torso past her face.

"Oh god," Jubilee groaned, flushing a cute shade of pink. "I feel like SOO stupid."

"Don't feel stupid t' me, let's just figure out what hell end is up and see if anything survived the trip…" he mumbled. "Up ya go darlin… easy…"

"Hey!" she yelled as she rolled off the sofa and landed on the floor. "Thanks a BUNCH, mister!"

"Coulda picked something more soft ta land on," he mumbled, reaching out his hand to help her up. "Fraid I'm not it…"

"Says the man with the six million dollar bones and a bad attitude to match," Jubilee grumbled. "Like what IS their deal… you'd think it was prom night!"

"Yeah, really," Logan grunted, having upended himself as Jubilee sat next to him, and grabbed the containers which had survived. Logan got to his feet and went around the room, grabbing the scattered boxes and paper plates he'd grabbed.

"You'd think it was a frat party in here…"

"How would ya know about that?" he asked.

"Um… never mind," she whistled innocently.

"More like my place after a poker game," he said quickly. "An people have forgotten to pony up."

"Did you ever pay Sgt. Fury that sixty bucks you owed him?" Jubilee asked as she tapped her can of soda, in an attempt to calm it. Wolverine pulled off a beer and did the same to his can, wondering if it really DID work. He didn't want to have to explain to Jean why the couch smelled like beer next morning.

"Nah, he owes me a couple dozen cases of beer. So it evens out," he said, opening one container. "Damn, forgot the microwave's in the other room…"

"Jubilee X woman supreme to the rescue," she smirked, and held the containers between her hands. With a controlled series of paffs she heated them up within seconds. Logan pulled off his gloves and tossed them down. Jubilee removed hers, and shrugged off her coat, throwing it over the back of the sofa.

"Handy trick there," he murmured, as she portioned out food for both, and Logan was glad it was piping hot. Soon, two containers of General Tsao's chicken, and a whole bunch of potstickers vanished.

"This isn't really Chinese food, ya know… just the American rip-off…"

"Don't remind me. But food's food, any way ya look at it, and this time of night…" he mumbled through mouthfuls of dim sum.

"Gonna have to show these people how it's done…"

"Gonna make Cajun jealous, if ya do," he smirked.

* * *


	4. Jubilee the Last X man?

**__**

Chapter 4 The Last X Man?

* * *

Jubilee swallowed as she saw Hank and Storm wander out past them. Emptiness crept over her that had started when Professor X was lying there on his deathbed. That same fear of the future filled her, and she shivered. Someone draped her coat around her. Jubilee flinched, gripping the ends of her old battered coat around her body, shivering from a cold that chilled her to the marrow.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Do I look like I'm gonna be okay?" she shivered. "God… I don't see why I should be so worked up, since Professor X is like NEVER coming back…"

"Jube, I'm sorry…. I know this is tough for ya… but…"

"Is this where you tell me that I'm gonna get over it…"

"Nope, just gonna say that it's gonna be hard for a LONG time… but yer not alone…"

"I know, but it's never gonna be the same… is it? How can any of us go on without him…? I mean like we did when he was in the Savage Land…"

"But you didn't know as much about the world, and what could go wrong, is that it," Logan asked her. She shivered and lay her head on his shoulder, fighting back tears.

"God Wolverine what are we gonna do?"

"Survive, as we always did, Jube," he said, patting her back and hugging her tightly. She sniffled and let him hold her, crying silently there against him.

"Easy for you, you're like the expert on it… you'll be running with the roaches when I'm pushing up daisies…"

"I might go before you, ya never know…"

"Don't say things like that, Wolvie!" she said plaintively.

"Aww hell darlin', I wasn't trying t' make ya cry more," he muttered, rocking her. "Listen t' me…"

Pulling back from him, she rubbed at her eyes, and he grabbed one of the paper napkins to hand it to her. With one hand on her shoulder he stroked her cheek with the other. Firmly he guided her to look him straight in his clear bright eyes. "No matter what happens to any of us, we're X men an' we stand together. It's not whether Chuck's here or not, but what we take away from it. Nobody can take that away from you or me. An us X men, ya know we're gonna be around at least till Bishop's time cause he mentioned we were…"

"He said to me one of the times, that I was going to be the last…"

"What was that? What did he tell you… when?" Wolverine asked, his sharp canine teeth bared slightly in a frown.

"Back when he showed up that latest time… um… it was when I was taking that semester at the Massachusetts Academy… a year ago…" she said. "Before Hank and me went to dig up ruins in South America…"

"Oh… so he showed up THEN? Ya forgot ta tell me about that…"

"I didn't want you to worry. Some goon from the future was trying to get rid of the Gen X'ers… that's what I call Emma's bunch of kids… and we all had to hang together to stop her. At first she claimed she was Paige and Jono's kid… and Bishop arrived and convinced Angelo n' me and Monet that she was really another sentinel… a shape changer…"

"Nimrod," growled Wolverine, canine teeth all the more visible the more Jubilee revealed.

"How did you know?"

"Cause the Professor shared a little bit of what he sensed from reading Bishop's mind. When he n' Jeannie were stuck in that temporal place with the other psychics, he says he sensed parallel dimensions… and in one of 'em, Storm and I were married… go figure!"

"Wow, but that isn't TOO far off, I figured you two would kinda get along, I mean she's all Goddess and Nature, and you, well you're nature… n' all," Jubilee said as she felt his hand brush away a bit of hair. Overtop his hand she lay hers, rubbing the back of his hand with her palm lightly. It rested innocently enough on her knee, weighing her hand down.

"Yeah, pretty amazin'. Storm n' I are old friends. We DID at one time sorta come close, but then we decided since we were working together… and some other stuff I won't get into now… that we'd be better off being friends…"

"Bummer," Jubilee sighed. "Another friend huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that… but she and me, n' bishop and his sister Shard…"

"We met her too… at Jean n' Scott's wedding, remember…" Jubilee nodded.

"Well the other Storm n' me, along with those two ended up having to tangle with Nimrod…" Wolverine nodded.

"He was a pain in the butt," Jubilee shivered. "It took Monet, me, and Jono to take him out, and that was with Angelo holding him… and he nailed Page, but she has that skin thingy where she just rips off her old skin and anyway…"

"Wished ya told me," Logan said softly. "Dammit kid if anything were ta happen…"

"That's why I didn't Wolvie, because I knew you'd be worried SICK about me… and the last thing you needed was another thing to worry about…" Jubilee said, momentarily drawing her hand out of his. She turned to grab her soda and down part of it to hide the quavering in her voice.

"Won't stop worryin' about ya," he said meaningfully, and she turned slightly towards the husky heaviness present in his already deep voice.

"I'm not asking you to… I just… I can't even THINK of anything happening to any of us now…" Jubilee blurted out, turning slightly towards him. Her chin wobbled slightly, and she bit her lip to stop from losing control.

"Hey, Jube, ya don't have to, I was just sayin… that ya don't have to worry about me worryin' about ya. Ya can't stop me from protecting ya, no more than I can you, or Scott can Jean… or Ororo protecting you… ya can't turn off someone carin' about ya just cause you're scared of 'em getting hurt or killed…" Logan rumbled, his fingers squeezing into her shoulder.

"It's just that he had this whole shtick about me being the future… and seeing hope. But I can't live up to that when I'm sick of even thinking about another bad thing happening… I don't know how much more of this I can take…"

"Can't help it. Yer stuck with me, like it or not."

"Uh huh," she said, wondering what that meant, but not wanting to question it. He released her face, and kissed her gently on the forehead. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she buried her head in her hands. Logan slid his arm around her shoulders and she cried a fresh crop of tears. He didn't question her need to cry, simply stroked her back and shushed her as she let it all out.

"Cripes, I didn't mean ta make ya more upset sayin' that…"

"No, it's not YOU," she trailed off. "But if something happened to you… I don't know WHAT I'd do…"

"Hey, nothing IS gonna happen to me if I can help it. And if anything DOES, feeling doesn't go away. Cause everything I've taught ya, lives on inside of here…" he said, pointing to her forehead, and then her heart. "And the feelings don't stop just cause someone dies and goes onto th' next life… take it from a guy who's lost a few…"

"That's just cause you're trying to make me feel better," she sniffled, and he turned her to face him, hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, an' it's true. Just cause some of my old buddies died don't mean they're dead as long as I remember 'em. Got a lot of memories that are pretty damn screwy up here, not sure which ones are real or not, but sometimes I don't bother tryin' to figure out which ones are… cause I'm afraid I'll find more that aren't…" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry that you and Fox…"

"Forget about that. Not talking about that… what I'm tryin' t' say is, that if anything happens to either ONE of us, an' I'm not saying it will anytime soon, that we each got memories of the other that will survive here…" Logan said as he took her hand and put it over his chest. "And there…"

Jubilee grasped his hand and pressed it to just above her heart, which was pounding. Impulsively she slid her arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. However his arm around her waist made her want to let her lips linger there on that cheek rough like sandpaper. A contrast against softness. Logan felt the split second of his lips pressed to hers, and the taste of an adult woman's mouth invaded his nostrils like a shot of whisky before his healing factor wiped it out. Against the corner of her lips she felt his gently pursed, returning the sincere kiss, and she felt herself floating.

Shakily she raised both hands and framed his rugged face. "I don't wanna be the last X man…I can't… it just freaks me out thinking about it… it's too much wolverine… I don't wanna even go there! I don't wanna be sitting here watching all of you saying last words like he said to me… and being the only one left behind!"

"Hey, Jubilee, don't even think about that now, cause we're far from bein' dead… so no more about it, okay?" Logan scolded, furrowing his brows over bright predatory eyes that burned right into her soul. Fluidly his arm had slid around her waist and pulled her leg alongside his, while his eyes burned intently into hers. On his face was a look of sincerity, concern, and something she could not interpret. Then the next thing she felt was Wolverine's lips pressing a firm kiss to her mouth that lingered. Memories of that kiss he had given Khesara so long ago popped into her mind.

It was partly the kind of kiss that she had seen him give Storm. But so much more the sort of kiss that a man gives a woman as a sincere thank-you for reaching something deep inside. Jubilee's head was reeling with dizziness, and she hung onto him, not wanting whatever was happening to end.

She gasped for breath when the kiss broke, and glanced up at him blinking. His chest heaved in and out, blue eyes sparkling like wildfire, filling with a hunger that couldn't be denied. He didn't speak, but the wariness on his face resembled that of a wildcat watching for the next move, which could spell fight or flight. Then and there she felt she had to say SOMETHING, so she panted, "Whoa… jeez Louise Wolverine… I dunno what THAT was for, but… it was totally awesome…"

"Jube I dunno what came over me but I sure as hell felt like ya needed, like I needed t'…" he panted.

"Do I look like I minded… please don't freak on me…" Jubilee pleaded, grasping the back of his neck.

Powerful hands grabbed her possessively, pulling her tightly against his body. With a low growl his mouth claimed hers, lips open slightly and she could not escape his crushing embrace even if she wanted to. Her taste was intoxicating and it had been a long time since Logan had tasted and sensed a female, that his instincts were overruling his common sense. What the hell are ya doin' there bub! He yelled at himself.

Yet Jubilee was not pushing him away. Rather her arms had looped around his neck and she was hanging onto him, keeping her lips pressed to his. Moving her mouth against his with her lips about to yield to his demanding hunger. His astonishment as they parted and the movement of his tongue moving to taste the female in his arms was equaled by her body pressing tightly to his.

Surfacing for another breath, Jubilee was still reeling against the counter, inhaling deeply and feeling the marks where his fingers had sized her back. Logan held her at arm's length, concern wrinkling his brow that he had done something wrong. "Dammit… I'm sorry I just went an lost it…"

"Wolverine… please don't run away… I…"

"Whaaa?" he growled in surprise as she caught her breath.

"Hello, I liked it…" she rolled her eyes. "I mean DUH, like do I look like I'm flippin out here? When someone comes and gives you a kiss like that out of nowhere it's not a BAD thing… unless you didn't mean it… cause it sure felt like you did…"

"I'm guessing I did, darlin," he murmured. "But I don't want ya to think I'm some dirty ol' man who was just waitin' for the right moment to… um… hell… and it's not just cause I feel sorry for ya or anything like that… I just… damn…"

"It's okay… really…" she said, tears filling her eyes as he wiped them away. "I so wanted it for so long… don't start it if you're not gonna finish it… I don't care how old or young you are… cause if that mattered I woulda paffed you the second you grabbed me and kissed me…"

"Just don't wanna get carried away and screw it up…" Logan murmured, stroking her cheek. "But I think we both know what the other needs… but we're too chicken t' do anything about it cause o' the risk… and I normally don't back down from a fight… but I don't wanna end up havin' ya as another casualty… so we gotta be SURE that it's soemthing we both want… cause ya deserve to be treated right…"

"Can't we at least try, and see if it flies or not?" Jubilee said. "Give it a chance, because I never though you'd want to so badly as I did…"

Logan cupped her cheeks in his hand. "Yer worth getting' it right, Jube. Ya got enough disappointment in yer life without a relationship complicatin' it. And I wouldn't start anything I couldn't finish… but I want ya to want this, and be absolutely sure of what this means before we go any further. Cause it's gonna be hard as hell to stop…"

"Even if it's a colossal flop, who cares? I'd never stop… feeling for you… you mean way too much to me to just…" she trailed of. "God I suck at this mushy stuff."

"Makes two of us," he laughed awkwardly, pressing his forehead to hers. "Damn… what a pair we are…"

"Yeah… well… I guess we'd better clean this stuff up before someone starts complanin about our mess…" Jubilee chuckled. "You know how Cyclops hates food in the parlor."

Feeling flushed and annoyed, Wolverine crumpled the papers into a ball and threw them into the garbage can in the kitchen closet. Jubilee threw the cans into the recycle in the meantime. "Guess people are kinda heading off to bed, like…"

"Ya sure you're gonna be okay?" Wolverine asked.

"Hey, don't worry about it…" Jubilee chuckled. "I guess we both needed something to take our minds off this crazy stuff… and to tell you the truth, I kinda sorta liked it. I mean REALLY… liked it…"

"I hope ya did, darlin," he trailed off.

"Well I guess we'd better think about getting some sleep or something before Cyke puts us through hell tomorrow…" Jubilee said, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. "Sleeping in my uniform's not what I wanna end up doing… I'm afraid if I stay down here… I'll crash on the sofa…"

"Look, I'll give you a hand, cause I'm guessing we could all use some rest… before we take up things in the morning," Logan nodded meaningfully. He got up first, and then extended his hand to her. Jubilee hesitated then saw the promise in his eyes. He pulled her to her feet, and they started to pick up the dirty paper plates and cans of their meal.

"Yeah really," Jubilee chuckled, still afraid this was all some dream and that she would wake up to rude reality so soon.

"If ya need me, just holler," Logan said. "You know I'm just the hall from ya… if ya need to talk or something…"

"Thanks, Wolverine… and don't stress about um what happened earlier… cause… I wouldn't mind if um… your instinct got the better of you again…" she nodded. She kissed him quickly on the cheek, before breaking away and walking towards the stairs.

"Nite darlin," he said, reaching out to grab her but realizing it was better to cherish what had happened.

* * *

Wolverine watched her leave, fingering his sideburns violently and feeling the blood rushing through his face. Dammit, this was just driving him nuts, and he wasn't sure how to express to her how he felt. His gut told him she had similar things to express to him, yet was it out of desperation she had them, or were they genuine? He knew all too well how stress drove two lonely people together. That's what was going on with Hank and Storm. They were drawn to one another from mutual support. Morph and Bobby were more out of mutual attraction.

Gambit and Rogue were a slow fire simmering. Which had suddenly caught ablaze. Betsy and Warren were the old love hate type, who decided it was best to get together so they could keep arguing properly without interruptions, and have the best makeup sex afterwards. Logan groaned, and shook his head. How much longer could any one wait, before expressing their feelings? There was a proper time and place, and he wondered how much longer they had before all hell broke loose?

"Dammit Chuck, you picked a hell of a time to check out on us," Logan growled. Claws slipped free of their housings, the muscles jerking involuntarily to propel the claws from the backs of his hands. Quickly they retracted when he caught his breath. HE wrinkled his nose, and inhaled deeply, knowing who had just wandered in.

"Can't sleep, Jeannie?" he asked.

"Logan, are you all right?" asked Jean's familiar voice. "I know you're worried about Jubilee… about all of us…"

"Can't shake the feeling that it's the calm before the storm, Red," he mumbled, and felt her hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean. Scott's worried too. He needs you now more than ever… and I'm relieved to see you're trying to settle your differences…"

"Kinda hard, but what else can I do?" he asked, glancing up at the ceiling. "Dammit, she's only a teenager… she shouldn't haveta face this…"

"You can't protect her every hour of every day, Logan… no more than the rest of us can. Don't take so much on yourself…"

"That's what I keep tellin' myself, Jean. She's strong enough, but to have something ELSE ripped away from her when she's so young… but she's so grown up way too fast in others… it drives a man nuts…"

"You don't have to be psychic to know what you're talking about," Jean said as she tugged on his shoulder. Logan turned to see her tying the ends of her long silk robe shut.

"Don't know what ya mean," he said quickly. "Was just running my mouth off…"

"You can always talk to me Logan, you always could," Jean said as she took his hand and squeezed it. "You're one of my closest friends…"

"Same here, but I don't know WHAT I'm gonna need to talk about, see…" he trailed off.

"Two more insomniacs?" Beast asked, as he saw both standing. "I'm relieved I'm not the only one…"

"Might as well be on sentry duty, cause I ain't gonna get sleep anytime soon," Logan mumbled.

"Actually you'd do well to get some rest," said Beast. "After your mission today… Warren and Betsy have volunteered to take that duty…"

"That's nice of them," Logan muttered. "Won't have to worry much with Betsy on the job. Just hope Warren's onna level…"

"Although you're right to be wary, it's only because of his past history," Jean said. "My mind senses that he will be loyal when push comes to shove. He's learned his lesson. And Betsy we can trust implicitly. Professor X had no doubt of that…"

"Go get some rest, Logan," said Beast. "We'll need every one of us at our full capacity to face the time ahead…"

"Fine, blue," he sighed. "Might as well get outta this sweaty uniform anyway… before it stands up on its own…"

"Just throw it down the chute, and I'll make sure it gets washed with the rest," Jean said. "I'm going to start a load before I go back to bed…"

"Thanks," he said. Jean hugged him and kissed his cheek, and Logan did the same.

"Take care, and just try and rest. And if you EVER need to talk…"

"Good night Logan, if you need a sleeping pill…"

"What good would it do me anyway?" Logan shrugged. "Nite all…"

* * *


	5. Breakfast of Champions

**_Chapter 5 Breakfast of Champions_**

* * *

A shower seemed in order, Logan thought. That's what would wake him up ultimately. That occupied the first ten minutes immediately after awakening. Steam flooded his room as he strode out into the small space. The free weights were in their usual positions, not to mention the weaponry hanging on the walls. A battered alarm clock was kept together with pieces of duct tape, and showed 10:30 AM in bright red numerals. Something just made him all the edgier; knowing that Professor X was not possibly coming back anytime soon. 

"Dammit," he cursed again, and rubbed his chin. Already the stubble was coming back, due to his healing factor. Hair grew at a much faster rate as a result. Shaving was a daily operation, but oddly enough his hair would grow to a specific length and then stop. Only if it were cut would it present such a problem. Still wet it wasn't sticking up in its usual manner, and he glanced his reflection in the mirror. It hung over the place where three clawmarks had slashed the wall years ago. If he closed his eyes he could imagine the day they had been made, and Jubilee's voice quavering at the reality that he was leaving. Poor kid felt so guilty that she was the cause of him losing his cool.

"Shouldn't havta make her worry like that," he mumbled. "But no way t' stop it… even if I wanted her to…"

Now when he glanced at his reflection he saw just himself. Thanks to Khesara, and the many other inhabitants of that fishing village in Japan. He had even taken Jubilee around on a guided tour when she'd shown up. Imagine that, she'd actually followed him, risking trouble with Professor X and the others to pilot a minijet almost a world away. Of course he'd insisted on flying back. Not because he didn't trust her, but because he insisted she must be tired from all the excitement.

He was the better pilot after all. A few rounds with her in the flight simulator had gotten her enough experience to fly the darn thing. And those driving lessons in his jeep were hair raising enough. Scott had taken her in his car, then Rogue in hers. Finally Gambit had been the one that took up the whole point of teaching Jubilee to drive. Till she almost took out a mailbox with his Ferrari, and Logan took it upon himself to make up some story about needing beer, and threw his keys to Jubilee.

She was terrified. Logan chuckled and told her that his jeep was far better at taking punishment then Gambit's car. So she'd swallowed her fear and turned the key. Soon she was driving the jeep through the streets of New Salem, and Wolverine managed to get to the store and get his beer and smokes with only a few shouted directions to keep her on track. One trip became several, and before they knew it, she was borrowing the jeep or Rogue's sportscar to make trips to Wegmans for food, or to join her friends for a drive.

When she had gone off to Massachusetts he had missed her far more than he would like to admit. Putting on a clean pair of jeans, he shook his hair dry and walked barefoot to sit on the edge of his bed. Again he thought of Jubilee's eventual journey to adulthood. For a year she had been gone to another school in Masachusettes to interact with other mutants, and another half-year with Hank in South America. Life had gone on, and he had taken his various side trips to Canada. Thank God she hadn't been around when the whole Weapon X thing went down.

Logan licked his lips still tasting her there. There wasn't fear, just shock, and he realized that as soon as he mulled over the conflicting scents he had experienced. Sure she had freaked at first, but she was holding onto him pretty tightly, and she was responding to his impulsive kiss. His body had gone and done something that came naturally, and instead of being repulsed, she had actually enjoyed it. What made him hesitate was that he didn't want her thinking he was some animal who was going to use her for his pleasure and throw her away, just because she happened to be an adult suddenly. The relationship… the friendship they had developed wasn't worth trashing just to scratch an itch. Loneliness was not the best foundation for a long-term thing, like she deserved.

It was eleven thirty when he heard Jubilee's footsteps going past his door. Raising his head, he heard them stop just before, and wondered if he was going to hear her knock. However the silence confused him, and he heard her footsteps as she wandered down the hall, and away from the dormitory. What was she doing, he wondered? Should he interfere? Other sounds indicated that nobody yet was up, except Betsy Braddock who was on sentry duty. Damn, he should have volunteered for that, considering he hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

Opening his door, he pulled on his green bathrobe and wandered down the hall. From the direction of her scent and her footstep minutes before, she was likely headed to the kitchen. Carefully he picked his way down past the other rooms. From Jean and Scott's room he smelled the pheromones of two people making love. Then from Gambit and Rogues a similar smell, and it was making him nuts.

"Dammit, this really doesn't help," he grumbled. Past the stairs to the attic, he stopped and sniffed, his nostrils widening. Was that Hank's scent he picked up?

"Flamin perfect," he mumbled, and heard distant whispering and the sounds of chuckling from overhead. He would have to get out of here before he went bananas from the sexual pheromones ripping through the entire place. Thinking twice, he decided to return back to his room and finish dressing.

* * *

By the time Logan made his way downstairs, he was dressed in street clothes. His leather jacket overtop the button up shirt was partly zipped, and he had pulled on a pair of comfortable hiking boots. The steel toed sort that the serious hiker donned for a long march in the woods. She had her back to him when he stole into the kitchen, and was pouring a huge bowl of Lucky Charms. A jug of chocolate milk was being poured overtop, and a plate already held chocolate frosted Pop Tarts. 

"So much for givin' up sugar, huh kid…"

Lights sizzled and exploded in his face amidst Jubilee's scream. He barely managed to cross his arms as her paff slammed into him like a giant fist. His back slammed against the cabinetry, making a sizeable dent there. Enough to knock the wind out of him, and leave him with some black and blue marks for sure. Shaking his head, he scolded himself for such a stupid move. Sneaking up on Jubilee was not a good idea, and he was glad that she had used a cold shot of plasma, not a hot streak in her defensive posture.

"Oh my god Wolvie, I'm like SOO sorry!" she wailed as she stood over him, wearing cutoff sweats and a loose T-shirt from the Ramones. She wore flip-flops on her feet, and her hair was pulled back in a messy bun that was half coming loose from its clip.

"Cripes kid, it's my own dumb fault fer sneaking up on ya unawares…" he mumbled, shaking his head. She reached down and held out a hand to haul him up.

"You scared the hell out of me!" she babbled, a look of concern and horror on her face that drove the guilt even further into Wolverine when he climbed to his feet with a grunt.

"I'm sorry darlin, I didn't mean to scare ya… just wanted to know if you were okay n' all… I smelled the count chocula and well… seeing as yer starting your own brunch buffet down here…"

"I could have really hurt you," she said quietly, hugging herself. "That was so not fair, Wolverine… scareing me like that…"

"I really AM sorry," he said, walking over and hugging her tightly. Jubilee shivered against his chest, face flushed hot with anger, and she clung to him tightly. Her bare legs were goospimpled, and the scorch marks on Wolverine smelled slightly of ash. At worst she only singed his jacket and jeans, and since it was battered anyway, there was no major damage.

"You should be," she said, muffled against his neck.

"Well I am," he said gently, kissing her forehead as he continued to rub her back. "Anyway I can make it up to ya?"

"Dunno, I'm gonna have to get back to you on that," she muttered, stiffening in his hug. He released her, and she awkwardly turned to the cereals again. Logan pretended not to see the blood rushing to her tanned cheeks while she turned.

However from the scent that came from her, it was not anger that caused her to tense at his touch. Something else and it resembled the scents from all the other women in the X mansion. Possibly she was still trying to make sense of the kiss they had shared. Was it a mistake, or something they should try again? Poor kid, he thought. And poor him, because it was not helping him settle down to go to sleep anytime soon. "Guess I could make you some breakfast … after I clean this up…" he offered, dropping to his knees and started to mop up the soggy cereal that lay puddled on the floor.

"It's okay… I guess I'm the dweeb for letting you sneak up on me like that…" Jubilee said. She passed him a roll of paper towels and a sponge to help. Every so often he stole a sidelong glance of her shapely and bare legs, freshly shaven that were visible from her shorts. Granted that loose baggy shirt hid a lot of her adult curves, but he had seen an eyeful when she wore that tight red costume. He guessed that she had pulled on the yellow coat to remind herself that she was still their Jubilee.

He had to admit he liked the different hairstyle, loose and shoulder length. It framed her face, and was the style of a young woman. Those sunglasses she normally wore were absent, and were folded neatly and tucked into a pocket of her coat. Here they were absent, and her hair stuck out in odd angles from the messy bun that she fixed it in. Strangely he was glad that he had showered, and smelled the moisture of conditioner on her hair too, not to mention bayberry Bath n' Body Work's shower gel on her skin.

Matching scents too, he figured. They did not mask the pheromones and the awareness that mingled with her scent he had memorized. He had to figure all this out, and not just let the Wolverine inside him go for broke and make this female a mate out of mutual hunger. For a moment he didn't know how to react, and then settled on being helpful and protective when he dropped the wad of messy towels in the trashcan she held up for him. "How about I take ya for some chow and we get outta here for a while till Cyke gives us the go call…"

"Now? Where in the HECK are we gonna find an breakfast place… oh wait… duhh the diner down the road near town…"

"If ya wanna stop an' put some warmer clothes on… it's still kinda chilly this morning…" Logan said. "And come down n' meet me in the garage so it's not so obvious like…"

"That'd be great…" she nodded, and kissed his cheek before walking out of the kitchen. Logan mumbled and stripped off the coat. He carried it out to the foyer, and rooted around for his old reliable jacket with the alpaca lining.

"Nah, the jeep will do… I can put the top up," he chuckled. His old reliable had been replaced with a Jeep Cherokee, with a removable hard top. This way he could use the thing in snowy weather, and still have the freedom of having it open in sunny weather.

* * *

Jubilee trotted downstairs, wondering what everything meant. She had slept reasonably well for a girl worried about her future, but the uncertainty still remained. As she walked by, she saw Storm and Hank giving each other a hug as they emerged from his room. She shook her head with a chuckle and pretended to ignore them. Apparently they had the same idea about leaving at different times to look less obviously like a couple. Tugging on her sleeves she picked lint off the three quarters length polo top that was slightly V necked to show a hint of cleavage. Rhinestones clustered around the neck in a sparkly random pattern to add a bit of oomph to it. Boot cut jeans with a bleached streak running down either leg were a mix of casual and glamorous. Boots with the ponty elf toe trod on the carpet, giving a bit of extra sophistication. 

"Good morning, Jubilation… did you manage to get any sleep?" Storm asked as she caught up with Jubilee.

"Slept like a rock, actually," she smiled, seeing Ororo's nervous expression. "You?"

"Reasonably well. I wanted to ask how you were feeling… considering the Professor…"

"I'm gonna be okay…" Jubilee murmured, looking down at her feet.

"It will be difficult, but I am here for you, not just as deputy leader but as your friend," Storm said. She rested her hand on Jubilee's shoulder. Then Jubilee looked up at her and suddenly threw her arms around storm's waist. Ororo hugged her tightly, and they stood there for a few minutes comforting one another.

"Ahem, is there something wrong ladies?" asked Hank gently. "Some issue that I could address with additional moral support? I could not help but overhear your conversation…"

"I'll be okay… but not right away," Jubilee murmured. "Just please, don't worry that I can't handle it…"

"None of us should face this loss alone," Beast added. Jubilee hugged him tightly as well, realizing it was all right to let down her mask and accept their support and comfort. In so doing she realized that she was giving them strength in return.

"Now, would you like to join Henry and I for breakfast? We were just going to see if anyone else…"

"Um sure… I was about to see who I could bum a ride from," Jubilee chuckled. The three friends wandered downstairs together, basking in temporary safety of their shared friendships.

Gambit and Rogue were walking, hand in gloved hand towards the garage. "Care to join us?" Beast asked.

"Sure sugah, but right now two's company an' three's a crowd…" Rogue apologized.

"Go on, have fun…" Storm said. "Unless you're headed to the same place for brunch…"

"We be goin' t' Harry's," said Remy. "How you holdin' up, Petit?"

"Okay I guess… you guys?" asked Jubilee brightly. She walked over and held out her arms to Gambit, who leaned down and kissed her cheek after she did the same. Rogue hugged her next, stroking Jubilee's cheek with her gloved hand, and rocking for a second in sisterly concern.

"Thanks ah needed that, sugah," said Rogue, wiping something away that look suspiciously like an unshed tear. Gambit intertwined his fingers with hers, and kept his hand on Jubilee's back.

"Wit two lovely ladies, and Stormy makin' four, how can Gambit go wrong, neh?" Remy smiled. "How about you join US…"

"Wouldn't dream of breaking up a DATE…" Jubilee grinned. "But let's just see where this whole group ends up…"

"Yuh seen Scott an Jean… they just up and ran past here like a couple ah teenagers…" Rogue laughed, as the party wandered out to the garage together. Remy kissed Storm's cheek and whispered moral support as Hank gently patted Rogue's shoulder.

"I am most intrigued… when did you observe them in a jubilant manner?" asked Hank, whispering.

"Just this morning…" Rogue grinned. "Ah heard Jean tellin' Scott to get the lead outta his butt, and he told her that he was taking her for a spin…"

"Interesting… am I correct in assuming that they too are taking advantage of temporary leave?" Hank said as he fingered his furry chin. He shifted his glasses more firmly on his nose, while Gambit and Jubilee wandered on ahead to the garage entrance. Storm walked on Henry's other side, her hand lost in his large clawed paw.

"I forgot to mention that Scott and Jean left Morph, Bobby and Warren on duty today… so that Morph could train them in Danger room and security protocols. They were only too eager to help, and Scott had asked me to tell you all that we're off duty for the next forty-eight hours to recuperate… I apologize…" Storm said sheepishly.

"No harm done, my dear," Hank squeezed her hand.

"Hey did y'all hear THAT?" Rogue called. Gambit and Jubilee stopped and turned their heads simultaneously.

"Yes Cherie? Remy already knew…"

"Ah thought we was playing hooky!" Rogue pretended to pout. "Ain't nearly as fun…"

"But we make it like it is runnin' away, right, ladies?" Gambit teased. "So who rides with Gambit in style?"

"I'm glad to see you all," came Scott's voice, and they saw him climbing onto his Yamaha sportster. "Did Storm tell you…"

"I just did," Storm added.

Jean Grey climbed up on the back, strapping her helmet as she wrapped her arms around Scott's waist. "All of you don't' just stand there… go out already! I've got enough on my hands getting Cyclops to take a break…"

"How can Gambit refuse the request of such a lovely lady?" Remy smiled as he blew her a kiss. "C'mon Cherie, let's do as she suggests."

"It's an order," Scott grinned, buckling on his helmet. He zipped up his riding leather jacket, and twisted the handlebars. While not the powerhouse engine of Gambit's Victory or Wolverine's Harley, it gave a fair noise that eclipsed everyone's comments.

"Yuh taking mah car or yours?" Rogue asked.

"Leave da drivin' t' Remy," he smiled. "Petit?"

"No thanks, I'm staying out of this!" Jubilee grinned as Gambit opened the door of his Ferrari.

"Storm, y'all are riding with me," Rogue laughed, opening up her corvette door. Storm and Beast climbed into the back, while Rogue went around and whispered.

"Why doncha drive, Ororo? Yuh might like a chance behind the wheel… it's a nice day," Rogue said. She and Storm levitated out of the seats and switched, while Hank grinned.

"Jubilee?" Storm asked.

"I think if I squeeze over," said Hank. Then Rogue leapt out of the passenger seat and dropped into Remy's Ferrari just as Jubilee was wondering where she was going to ride.

"C'mon Remy, hit the gas!" Rogue yelled. "Bye Storm… y'all have FUN… an make sure they're back before suppah, Jubilee!"

"Hey! Who made ME the chaperone?" Jubilee yelled.

"Jubilee, you could sit in the front," Henry McCoy grunted as he tried to adjust his bulk in the back, and was perched with his blue furred body on the back.

"Get in front, and ride shotgun, will ya?" she slugged him on the back.

"This is MOST surprising," Storm said as she watched Gambit's car roar off.

"Hey, what the hell is Cajun tryin t' pull? I'm not clearing up the rubber burns from that hunk a tin," Logan griped good-naturedly as he leapt up into his Jeep Cherokee.

"Logan, are you joining us?"

"Depends. Where ya headed?"

"What about the Mountain View Diner?" asked Jubilee. "It's got an all you can eat breakfast and lunch buffet… and get this Hank, they have Belgian waffles…"

"Extraordinary. Storm, we simply MUST partake…"

"Meet ya there…" Wolverine suggested as Jubilee wandered over and climbed into the front seat next to him.

"No offense but I think you two would enjoy a little time alone…" Jubilee winked. "Have FUN… and don't get LOST…"

"Jubilation…" Ororo pretended to look scandalized as she turned the key, and slowly pulled out. Wolverine pulled out ahead of Rogue's sportscar, and they rolled down the drive that led to Grimalken lane. The sounds of a motorcycle revving mingled with the squeal of tires from Gambit's Ferrari, and they heard Remy's loud laugh booming over the sound of the 250 HP engine.

"Look out!" Storm cried as the Ferrari shot past.

"Y'all are goin the wrong way!" Rogue laughed.

"What on EARTH…"

Then a Yamaha speedster with Scott and Jean Summers zipped by equally fast, and then cut in front of Gambit and Rogue before zipping off at nearly 80 miles per hour. "Now I've seen it all…" Logan mumbled.

"Kids, what are ya gonna do, huh?" Jubilee laughed as he kept his eye on the road, and kept an amused eye on the sight in the rear view mirror. Storm had slowed down, but was quickly closing the gap between their vehicles. Her white scarf fluttered like a banner in the wind, and flew off entirely when Beast grabbed it and threw it. They appeared to be wrestling with it, and Storm was slapping his hands off the wheel as he leaned over.

"Hope we can make it to the joint in one piece…" he shook his head. Jubilee glanced over her shoulder and couldn't help but flinch as the car almost veered off the road, and Storm shouted for a wind to blow it quickly back on. Then she shook her head and groaned overdramatically.

* * *

They did make it to the Mountainview Diner in one piece, and while Logan and Hank parked the vehicles, they dropped Storm and Jubilee to get a table. The lot was crammed with people that had more or less the same idea, and Jubilee waved at the girl, Sally who walked over snapping her gum. 

"Jubes, how are ya doing?"

"Sal, long time!" she said as she held out her arms and both girls hugged. "You fix us up?"

"Who is this… is this your friend Roro?"

"Hello," Storm smiled, extending her hand. "You must be Jubilee's friend from summer camp…"

"Only shared a bunk with this girl two summers in a row, in camp Van Winkle," Sally grinned, hugging Jubilee around the shoulder. "C'mon right this way, I got a booth for you… or will you be expecting someone ELSE…"

"Table for four," Jubilee whispered, and she nodded. Gesturing to Storm, she grabbed two menus and led them to a corner table with a circular bench at the front of the diner. It afforded a spectacular view of the river cutting through gaps in the trees, with the road winding beneath it.

"This will be lovely," Storm thanked her. She and Jubilee slid into the booth and waited for Hank and Logan to return.

"So, what was that little ruckus back there? Some kinda CAR flirting?"

"Henry was being extremely foolish…" Storm sighed, shaking her head. "He insisted that I had hesitated and almost overcorrected when Gambit and Scott blew past so recklessly!"

"Looks to me like he wasn't just playing driver's Ed instructor," Jubilee grinned as she elbowed storm. "C'mon… give… are you two like goin' steady or something?"

"Well, we have been spending time together, if that is what you're asking," Storm whispered with a conspiratorial smile. "But you must promise NOT to tell Jean and Scott before we are ready to decide just what form that time takes…"

"Two buds, or girl guy," Jubilee said, accompanied by a wink and a clicking sound that was rather suggestive.

"Er…"

"Nudge nudge, wink wink, say no more?" Jubilee tried again.

"Ohhh, honestly Jubilee…" Storm shook her head, burying her head in her hand. "You're becoming more and more like Bobby every day!"

"Is that a compliment or a curse?" Jubilee chuckled. "I wanna hear ALL about it… an' if ya say I'm too young…"

"As I recall, someone just had a birthday. I must apologize that it slipped our minds…"

"Hey, it's okay. Sal an I went out like… and had a few rounds of booze at the frat house… KIDDING!" Jubilee laughed as Storm's face grew to resemble her codename.

"Jubilee, you shouldn't do that to me, what WILL Jean think?" Storm sighed overdramatically. "And you might want to be careful WHAT you say when you don't know WHO may be listening…"

"What was THAT about Frat parties?" Logan asked, standing near the table.

"And why were we not informed?" asked Hank, nonplussed.

"Um… busted," Jubilee said.

"She was joking," said Storm. "Honestly… enough games… it's barely past noon! I cannot function without my tea…"

"Sorry 'Roro," said Logan. "Some yahoo wanted t' gripe and moan that we were blockin' his view… an I told him t' take a hike…"

Jubilee got up, and indicated Logan should slide in next to Ororo. "Let's sit boy-girl… just to be different… huh whadda ya say, peeps?"

"Whatever ya want, darlin," Logan shrugged. "Just get me a menu an point me in the direction of the server so's we can get some food…"

"Before we revert to our primal predilections," Hank whispered, sitting on Storm's other side, so Jubilee slid in between Hank and Logan. That left Jubilee next to Hank, while Logan was next to Jubilee, and Storm was by the wall, separated by Hank only by a gap.

* * *

A half-hour later, Beast was conferring with Jubilee about his latest ideas in sprucing up the defensive perimeter by simulating her light displays. Simultaneously, Logan and Ororo were discussing just what possessed Scott to dust off his motorcycle and challenge Gambit to a game of chicken. 

"He's acting most reckless, and it's unnerving," Storm murmured.

"Tell me about it, I've never seen Slim cut loose… it's kinda funny… but I smell somethin' sour in it all," said Logan, picking up his cup of coffee and sipping it.

"C'mon guys, its just stress… right? Didn't you say Hank that everyone's gonna act all weird on account of us being all upset over the Professor being gone?" said Jubilee. She dumped ketchup on her scrambled eggs and cheese, then snagged a piece of bacon off Logan's plate, nibbling on it.

Storm finished her fruit salad, and Hank stacked the empty bowl in the center of the table. He moved his plate over to hers, and they began to share their sizable repasts as he continued, "She is correct. Scott is exhibiting a classic case of overcompensation under duress… which has been exacerbated at Jean's insistence that he relieve his negative self recriminating tendencies in a more constructive manner…"

"There he goes again, with the diagnosis, sheesh," Logan shook his head dramatically and grabbed the ketchup from Jubilee to douse his hash browns in.

"That didn't look too constructive to me. It was downright FOOLISH," Storm muttered, dunking her teabag up and down in her clear carafe of hot water.

"That's why we gotta make sure we bring him back down to earth before he goes nutzoid, right?" Jubilee asked.

"Absolutely Jubilee," Hank nodded. "We must vehemently protest any such action that may endanger the well being of the team…"

"But it was Jeannie who suggested it, so she'll keep his butt in line…" Logan laughed, holding up his fork with a piece of egg speared on it. "Although… if she gets caught up in it… poor Scott…"

"Poor YOU and me both, Logan. Because as deputy leader I must 'reign him in', and you'll be the first one I ask for help throwing the rope to bring Scott down…" Storm reminded him. Logan shoved the piece of food into his mouth and chewed on it, lifting a questioning brow at her.

"Who me? Why do I gotta be dragged inta this, Roro?" he grumbled. "It's bad enough havin' ta baby-sit Popsicle and Wings now that they've joined up…"

"They have Betsy and Morph to do so. And I DO need your help, which you promised, Logan. You are the most senior member of the team, next to Jean and Scott…"

"Heck, issat so? Last time I recall, Blue here along with Slim an Jeannie were the original X men," Logan said.

"You know what I mean, Logan," Storm sighed.

"Yeah, he knows, he's just messin' with ya," Jubilee said, stifling a yawn. Logan snagged the coffeepot and freshened up her cup and his.

"Scott will eventually see reason, and the tomfoolery in his current behavior. I'm certain that through our gentle intervention and instance he will achieve a happy medium…" Hank said as he patted Storm's hand. "And as always you may count on my insistence as a physician to implement the necessary prescriptions…"

"You mean use your power to relieve him of command if he goes bananas, right?" Logan snickered.

"Wolverine, that's so not funny," Jubilee shushed him. "I forgot to laugh already."

"I'm only translating, Jube," Logan held up his hands and smirked. "Someone's gotta keep a sense o' humor even though this whole thing reeks of Scott possibly losing his marbles if Jeannie doesn't chaperone him… an ya gotta admit there ain't no better watchdog for him then her…"

"Usually it's the converse," Hank nodded, shaking salt all over his eggs Benedict, and cutting into the mess daintily along with his Belgian Waffles.

"So, Roro, what exactly's goin' on here that ol' Logan should know about?" he nodded to them.

"I don't know what you mean," Storm said.

"Don't give me that, you two," Logan laughed. "I've seen how you conveniently ended up drivin' Rogue's sports car…"

"That was simply because Rogue drove off with Gambit… and we did not wish to infringe upon any plans you might have, Logan," said Storm gently.

"An what's that supposed ta mean?" Logan hiked an eyebrow, smile disappearing from his face.

"Nothing adverse, simply that we've observed from past examples of your habits, that you prefer to spend your recreation in solitude…" Hank shrugged. "Don't take offense…"

"Oh yeah, sorry," Logan mumbled. "Never mind me. Just a little jumpy…"

"As we all are, Logan. That's why we must keep talking to one another and not assuming that we can read minds. Only two of us are telepaths, and they don't unless it's warranted," Storm said gently. "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable just now…. But it was unexpected…"

"And why's that?" Logan asked, shaking his head.

"What Ororo means is that we should know well to mind each one's own business… but that she requests you extend her and myself the same courtesy…"

"Wolverine, I think they want us to like butt out?" Jubilee murmured.

"I heard the man, Jube," he mumbled. "Okay, I'll mind my own business. Sorry Hank… Roro…"

"It's all right,' Storm said. "No harm done. Actually there isn't much to tell at this point. But if there is anything that you should worry about, we'll talk…"

"Just lookin' out for ya. Yer my friends, an' ya know how protective I get sometimes…"

"Indeed Logan. Might I suggest we er… conclude our transactions and separate to afford one another personal time today? Perhaps time spent in one another's company past a certain point can be detrimental, since we work so closely together…"

"We get the message," Logan grinned. "C'mon Jube, let's let the Professor an Roro here enjoy the view…"

"Later guys," said Jubilee. Logan dropped a twenty by the ketchup bottle, and slid out. Grabbing Jubilee's jacket and his own, he put on his hat and held her coat up.

"Goodbye Logan, Jubilee… don't take offense," said Hank.

"No problemo," Jubilee smiled, giving Hank a squeeze, followed by Ororo. Logan slipped on her jacket, then tugged his own on.

"Later kids," Logan nodded, and walked out, followed by jubilee. Storm watched as he stopped and waited for her to catch up, and then touched her shoulder to indicate she should walk next to him, not tag along behind.

"Fascinating," Beast mused. "Did you also notice an apparent shift in their behavior? Not a familiarity exhibited by a mentor and student, but rather that of a gentleman and his lady friend?"

"Logan is honorable. His intentions whatever they may be towards Jubilee… will be so as well. I'm sure he is simply being overprotective since she is the most vulnerable…"

"Perhaps his intentions involve a less platonic and a more romantic nature. His present overtures suggest an infatuation with our Jubilation beyond fatherly or brotherly concern. More precisely, of a nature more closely resembling yours and mine…" Beast murmured. "I only hope that he will remember…"

"Logan knows Jubilee is 18. It's my guess he'll not rush into this. If he truly has such feelings for Jubilee, he won't be less than a perfect gentleman," said Hank. "And we both have known him for years…"

"She has grown up all too fast it seems…" Storm murmured. "Sadly much like myself… an orphan, and having to fend for herself…"

"Much like Scott as well," Hank nodded, patting her hand. Storm leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Hank felt his cheeks turn from indigo to violet, and savored the next butterfly kiss that brushed his lips. Sliding his massive arm behind her waist, he tilted her chin to his, and deepened the soft smooch considerably.

* * *


	6. First Date

**__**

Chapter 7

* * *

Somehow they managed to get lost for a good portion of the afternoon. A hike through the local park did wonders, and she enjoyed the diversion as she chased him through the trees. They simply enjoyed the day in one another's company, trying to blot out the events of the last few days. After all, the call had been given for them to take time away from the mansion, and that light tingle in the back of Logan's skull reassured him that she was only a thought away.

Hours passed, and Logan stopped to call in once or twice to Betsy Braddock. She reassured them that Cerebro detected nothing wrong. A hint of amusement to her voice told him that she knew well what was brewing between him and Jubilee, but she was a willing accomplice.

"Take care of her luv. I'll cover for you if you need it," said Psilock. "Just have fun, and don't come back TOO late…"

"Uh huh, yeah," he chuckled.

"Don't forget about that Friendly's up the way in West Chester, after you finish playing Tarzan and Jane," said Psilock with a mental chuckle.

"Will do… an' gimmie a heads up if anybody's got any ideas about huntin' for me or the girl…"

"Count on me, luv," said Betsy. "Now go get her some ice cream already!"

* * *

Much later, it was just after sundown. They had completed their hike, and were simply enjoying a snack. Since they had skipped dinner due to a late lunch, Logan had grabbed himself a burger with the works and extra fries to chase the Turkey hill he'd seen Jubilee smuggle into his glove compartment.

"Drink up, I stole this from Jean's liquor cabinet!" she laughed as she rattled the bottle.

"Hope yer not expectin' t' help me drink that," he groaned.

"Do I look stupid or what? Getting' drunk's majorly boring. Nothing more stupid then a bunch of dweebs puking their guts out and acting like dumbasses. Its way more fun to sit back and play MST3K with the drinkers making total asses out of themselves, doncha think?" Jubilee chuckled.

"Yer sayin' ya want to see me get wasted so you'll get a kick outta it?" he teased.

"Don't you DARE think that," she squealed as she threw a piece of ice at him. "No way, I mean for those of us without some mondo healing factor!"

"Well alcohol's not the only addictive substance, it just so happens that it's one of the few that ya gotta be 21 to enjoy… but chocolate an' caffeine on the other hand…" he winked at her, nodding toward her plastic bowl of ice cream.

"Hey, you've got YOUR cholesterol clogging goodness, and I've got mine, so lay off," she said, smacking his hand that reached for her spoon to sneak a bit of her dessert…"

"I'll trade ya the rest of these fries for a bite of that…"

"It doesn't go with beer, silly… pukorama…" she teased. "You swigging the beers when I got you the good stuff…"

"I'm working my way up, thank you very much, Jube," he chuckled back.

Jubilee's eyes closed with bliss when she ate a spoonful of chocolate fudge drizzled over the soft serve ice cream. "Man I majorly NEEDED this…" she hummed in pleasure.

He knocked back a sip of beer, and agreed. They had pulled up to a small clearing overlooking the Catskill Mountains in upstate New York. Above them spread a star filled sky, the ribbon of the Milky Way undulating like a huge backbone of milk. Few lights washed out those of the heavens, and Jubilee sighed with pleasure at each mouthful of cold goodness.

"Too bad we're too far south t' see the aurora borealis," he murmured, biting off a piece of slim Jim and chewing it thoughtfully. His idea of a snack was dried jerky or some other thing involving lots of protein. Considering how much energy he used up in a fight, it was not surprising.

"I know, it would be majorly awesome to see," Jubilee nodded. Seeing the goose bumps on her leg, he tossed the blanket over her lap.

"Can't have ya freezing to death," he joked. "Ya sure you don't want me to put the top on?"

"What, and spoil the view? No way, Wolverine!"

"Ya know it wouldn't KILL ya to call me by my name once in a while," he said.

"Well when you stop calling me kid, I'll stop calling you Wolvie… deal?" she teased.

"All right, Jubilation…"

"Ugh, you are AWFUL!" she squealed, throwing a few candy sprinkles at him.

"Hey, I just VACUUMED this thing!" he protested, lifting his hands to fend off her assault. "You win… Jubilee… but remember, it's Logan to my friends…"

"That's going to be a hard habit to break… W… I mean Logan," she said. "Just like when Professor X tried to get Scott to call him Charles…"

"Shoulda tried calling him Chuck," Logan laughed, picking sprinkles up off the seats and then stopping. "That's a good sound…"

"What? Me slurping ice cream and stuffing my face?" she asked, with ice cream dribbling down her chin.

"Nope, you laughing," Logan answered, grabbing a napkin and wiping at the ice cream.

"Hey, I can clean up after myself," she swatted his hand away.

"Sorry, force 'o habit…" he said as he chuckled. Jubilee yawned behind her hand.

"Guess I'm more tiered then I thought," she yawned again.

"You could lay down in the back… I got a sleeping bag…"

"I don't' wanna go back just yet… I mean it's so peaceful out here, I can almost forget…"

"Then we won't. We'll stay out here as long as you wanna… I left Psilocke a mental cue, she knows where t' find us if they need us…" Logan said, unclipping his belt. "Now, ya want me to roll out that sleeping bag for ya?"

"Only if you show me some of the constellations that I should remember but conveniently forgot… it's one thing to find 'em on a star chart, but it's way majorly different when it's the REAL sky…" Jubilee said, tossing her trash into the Q mart bag with Logan's beer can. He unclipped her seat belt, and leapt out to go around and open the door for her. She handed him the blanket, and he went to the back to fold the rear seat down and make enough room.

Within minutes he had spread the double sleeping bag over the entire rear, and helped Jubilee to sit, propped against some pillows he had stashed there. Taking the cooler, he pulled it alongside, and left the tailgate down to give her enough legroom. Jubilee shivered, and he pulled the blanket over both of them. Her yellow coat wasn't warm enough but the old sweatshirt he had given her was.

"Share some of the warmth will ya?" she teased as she held the blanket up. Logan slid under it, rubbing her arms. She chattered her teeth dramatically, and settled with her head against his chest. He unzipped his jacket to share some of his trapped warmth, and lay back with his arm slid around her shoulders.

That brought the top of her hair right under his nose. He inhaled the scents, and resisted the temptation to run his fingers through her hair. Not just yet. She settled down comfortably and leaned back with his muscular arm supporting her neck. Even with the sleeping bag, she shifted and was best off laying on one side with her bare legs pressed up to his denim clad ones. Against her cheek the flannel of his shirt was warm, and she began to feel his body heat, considerable, converting into her shivering body. Strange for a man with a metal skeleton how he radiated much heat. Yet no so strange upon further thought, because some metals conducted heat VERY well.

"Ya warm enough, Jube?" he asked resorting to a nickname that wasn't childish, but endearing.

"Yep, all snug like," she murmured, drawing her knees up and causing him to reposition himself again. A light wind ruffled her hair and she shivered against him. Logan glanced down at starlight gleaming in her dark eyes, and then quickly overhead so she wouldn't catch him staring. Jubilee must have done the same because he felt her body suddenly shift. One hand slipped out and pointed to Virgo.

"I know that's Virgo… and that over there… is the great square… looks like a baseball diamond…"

"You said you didn't remember anything," Logan teased her. "So now that yer memory's working, what's THAT?"

"Duh, that's Mars… and that's Jupiter… and I know that's Sagittarius… and that's Orion… anybody can see that…"

"Mmm, very good," he nodded, and she heard a rumbling through his chest that indicated contentment. Jubilee didn't' question it, rather she derived comfort from it. For they had sometimes watched movies together when she was younger, and she had fallen asleep against his chest on occasion. Then she'd wake up, tucked into her bed in her own room, and sometimes he'd been asleep on a chair at her bedside. Or else she would know he must have carried her there, even though her door was shut and he was long gone. The chair by her bedside was still there as a silent reminder. Sometimes Gambit had occupied that chair too, when Logan couldn't be there.

Remy and Logan were her knights in shining armor. Always more than friends, and almost brothers. She loved both, but that love grew into something that frightened her. Not as a father, but as something else. Respected mentors, like having a crush on your teacher. Professor X was her father figure and Scott to some extent. While Jean was like her mother. Ororo and Rogue were more like sisters, and she hardly knew psilocke well enough to have any such impressions. Maybe it was because Ororo was single that she turned to Jean and Scott like the parents she had long ago.

Seeing his aquiline profile in the scant light of the stars, Jubilee knew that he was always something she could rely upon. The eyes of a child had given way to those of a young woman who saw him as something more, and she couldn't help but sniffle. He would think she was silly, that she was just lonely and wanting to be around him because Gambit and Bobby were taken. That kiss he had given her was merely borne of his inner animal side, and he was surely just being polite. Once it sank in that she was far too young, the dating would come to a crashing hault one day.

She predicted on that day he'd probably pat her on the head and give her a kiss on the cheek or the forehead and laugh. Tears dripped down her cheeks, and she tried to turn her head away so he wouldn't see her cry. Wolverine smelled the chemicals released from her tears, and swallowed hard. A million contradictions were going through his mind, and he wondered if he dared cross the line that he had established. She was eighteen, a young woman. Would he destroy a long-standing friendship out of fear of loneliness?

"Jube… Jubilee, you comfortable enough?" he rasped, clearing his throat.

"Um, you didn't bring any caffein free sodas did ya?"

"Hang on, I'll grab one from the cooler," he said, shifting out from under her. Jubilee turned on her side and rested her head on a bent elbow. Cans clattered and ice sloshed while Logan wrapped himself partly around to the front seat. Minutes later he swung back into view with two cans, and handed one to her. Force of habit caused the extension of a claw to slip through the pull tab and jerk the can open.

"Dude they don't make pull tabs like that anymore," she teased, submersing her doubts in humor.

"Don't matter, still a bitch to open any other way," he murmured, handing her opened can of caffeine free Diet coke to her. She gulped the soda, difficult to do on account of the lump that gathered in her throat. Logan set the can in the crook of his knee while he rearranged the pillows he'd shoved into the back. Scooting backwards he sat with his back braced up partways, and motioned to her.

"I'm okay," she said quickly.

"C'mon, you're a lousy liar," he teased, and she cursed inwardly. "Sit up here closer a bit so I can make sure you're warm enough… humor a guy will ya?"

Perhaps he did sense her doubt, and Jubilee slid over, sitting in the V of his thighs, so her back was braced against his sturdy chest. He tugged the blanket over both of them till it was just under her chin, and slid his arms around to hold the beer in one hand while the other traced through her hair. This forced Jubilee to brace her head against his mid chest, and receive increasing amounts of body warmth. That skeleton of his WAS acting like a heat storage element. Had to be the explanation why he was always so warm when she was freezing to death.

Jubilee did not feel like talking, so she simply lay there to glance up at the ribbon of Milky Way overhead. Logan seemed content simply to share the silence, because he was busying himself with burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her scent. She couldn't help but giggle despite her pensive mood because it tickled her scalp. His other hand that did not hold the beer can traced through and picked up strands of her hair then let them drop.

Logan's mind wandered yet again, feeling the softness of her hair that was common to many asian women. Long, silky, straight and smooth. Though ethnically chinese, Jubilee poessed some caucasian traits like blue eyes. They had started out a brown, but as her power increased, they shifted to a vivid sapphire blue that stunned them all. Evident of her power increase, they had simply accepted it and moved on. Yet it made her all the more alluring.

Khesara had been little more than Jubilee's age. He had gotten close to her, but time was too short to go past the tentative kisses they had shared. Unlike some would think, Logan did have more of a discriminating approach when it came to pursuing women. Granted when the urge to mate struck, he found a willing partner in a one-night stand, or an old girlfriend. Even Mystique had been obliging at times; meeting him in secret and sharing comfort from their mutual need for someone else. He was always kind and gentle to her, not like Sabretooth had been, and she found comfort in him.

Yet after what Mystique did to Rogue, he wanted to kick himself. Dammit, how could he be so stupid? Nevertheless there were others he knew from Harry's and the other associations he had. Jubilee he had sometimes smelled the scent of young dates on, and wasn't sure how to take it. Especially the few times he had visited the Massachusetts academy to smell the guy named Everett on her, or Angelo. While he had been reassured in some way that she had been well treated, something always confused him.

Jubilee squeezed her eyes shut after she saw a shooting star streak and flash into nonexistence. Again the reality of Professor X and the almost destruction of the world came crashing in, and she shivered against Wolverine. He felt her shifting against him so she was sitting partly on his lap. This allowed her to turn her face towards his so she could look up into his eyes before pressing one cheek to his chest and resting the flat of her hand against his shirt. The urge to let go as she had before was strong, and since nobody else was here to see, she felt safe enough to let tears seep into his shirt. Logan turned over, and stroked them away with one finger. This action removed the last bar on the door she clamped on her emotions, and she broke down completely.

Suddenly that kiss was not so inappropriate, and she felt reassurance that this was no game. It had caused them to reevaluate where they stood, and how much they could be to one another. Logan wanted more, and he sensed that now was a more appropriate time and place to determine her response. Not in the heat of the moment, but in his own element, the woods and nature.

Soft brushings of his finger were replaced with wet warmth, and she realized they were his lips touching her cheek. Giddy with surprise she gripped his shirt and dared not move for fear it was some insane dream. Especially when she felt rough fingers dragging through her hair and rubbing her scalp, and felt his nose burying into her hair and inhaling deeply. Jubilee dared to turn her mouth around and kiss his cheek, with the intent of finding his mouth in some roundabout way. The tricks that her fellow teenagers used were the only things she had to draw upon. Since he was slowing things down after all, she figured two could play at that game.

He felt her kisses, filled with audacity and the rebellious taste of teenaged angst. Soft lips pursing against the stubble of his cheeks, and fingers sliding up and down his chest towards his angled jaw. Drawing one leg under, he sat up indian style. He shifted Jubilee squarely into his lap, her bottom resting in the pit of his folded legs while her knees hooked over one thigh and his arm cradled her shoulders and head. Now they were face to face Jubilee's eyes could no longer evade his penetrating wild stare. Saying nothing, he instead rumbled in his throat, indicating he liked the soft tentative touches. Jubilee had half expected him to grab her and kiss her hard, groping all over her body like Angelo did. Everett's soft smooches had turned into a deep French kiss that was sloppy. Then she had to endure a tongue poked in her ear like a q-tip, and fake heavy breathing. Or hands that squeezed and tried to overstimulate her. Was he just humoring her?

Sensing Jubilee's trepidation, he cursed at himself and chuckled at her attempts. She was waiting for him to take the initiative. Having played this game a million times, he knew it was now or never, and she needed that reassurance. So he draped his other arm on her shoulder, and slid his hand behind to grasp the nape of her neck in a strong but firm hold, and guide his lips onto hers.

Jubilee's startled gasp was followed with a sigh at the inevitable realization of just who was kissing her. The last doubts evaporated, and her first inclination was to show him she wasn't as inexperienced as one might think. Her fingers slid into his hair, grabbing tightly. Her lips slipped out from under his, and she opened her mouth, trying to do some blasted kiss out of a movie no doubt.

From the way she kissed, he knew she had tasted the lips of other men, of her own age or a bit older. Judging from the way she was letting him lie on top of her, between her knees, she was not afraid of having a man this close, and had no bad sexual experiences, thank God. "Tell me what you want… tell me when t' stop darlin… cause I don't want ya to be scared… I'm not gonna go any further than just two people makin out... it's only first base now."

"I'm not scared…" she whispered, and he groaned as she slid both her legs around one of his.

__

What the hell were they showing in movies nowadays, he thought to himself and then decided to show her what a real kiss was like. He pulled back slightly to remove his kiss from hers, and then felt her stiffen in fear that she had done something wrong. However he still kept his mouth close to Jubilee's and then turned his head to one side and gave her a slow kiss that burned. Caught again by surprise, she opened her lips to say something, and then felt his mouth claim possession of hers. Hot warmth surged into her mouth and she tasted him for the second time. The sensation almost made her pass out with a tangle of emotions she couldn't identify. A warm wave passed from her lips and awakened a tingling sensation in parts she was embarrassed to admit hungered for him.

Jubilee felt the motion of him turning over, and repositioning her neck and shoulders on the pillow with one hand. His sturdy body eclipsed the heavens when he carefully knelt to one side of her knees and renewed the kiss. Desperately she let him into her mouth and slid her tongue along with his. Logan decreased the force of his kiss and gave possession momentarily to her. Jubilee's lips moved over his, and he tasted bubble gum and a million other things both young and old. The movement of her body momentarily tangled her legs with him, and she for a moment surfaced, gasping and wondering if she should yield control to him again.

So Logan tightened his grip on her, and she opened her eyes wide in shock and fear. Fear that it was just a dream, or that this was but one night in a dozen that his animal instincts were seeking out for solaces. Lightly he trapped her leg with his, and again took hold of her lips, rolling her over so his thighs bracketed hers and held the majority of his weight off of her. Her mouth drank in his kiss, moans desperately reassuring him that she hungered for this, and her entire body arched under his. A full bloom of pheromones erupted over them both, and Logan smelled the confirmation of what he had supposed.

"Omigosh this is so not happening," she panted, as he caressed her smooth cheek.

"It is so, darlin'. Only question is, should I stop… cause if ya don't want this… I won't hate ya for it…" he growled softly. "I don't want ya to think that ya haveta go along just cause I kissed ya…"

"God no," she panted back. "I never though… I mean I never thought you'd kiss me like Scott kisses Jean…"

"Don't be embarrassed sayin' that," he shushed her. "Ya probably know I can sense when someone's on th' level or not… and I know what you're body's tellin' me that ya feel. Only thing is do ya want me to be with ya like this… or not? Cause I don't wanna lose ya as a friend if ya decide differently…"

"I would never stop caring about you, you know that Wolvie… I mean… god Logan… I've wanted you so bad but I never thought you'd actually feel the same way that I…" she trailed off, and he wiped away the next crop of tears. "I mean it isn't just cause ya know I'm lonely or scared is it?"

"Darlin, it ain't that at all," Logan breathed, his voice even deeper and raspier than usual. "I just wanna be sure that we're doin' th' right thing. Cause even if this don't work out, I'll still always be here for ya…"

"I don't need another friend… I've got plenty… just for once I want…" she choked. Logan let her initiate this kiss, quivering with hunger, and then added his own touches derived from years of knowing from a woman's body signs just how she would like to be kissed. Her arms around his neck tightly twined and her steady pull down as her knees parted slightly was unmistakable. However he did not want to overwhelm her, so he had to wait for the right moment to stop without discouraging them both.

"I think we're gonna have to stop soon… or else we'll be messing with the rules… I don't wanna take you yet…"

"I want to wait, Wolverine…" she nodded. "I actually sorta kinda like this for a change… it's comfy…"

"Glad ya like it… cause even though I can smell that ya want more, I can't bring myself to push it. It feels too damn good to rush it…"

"Like eating a hot fudge sundae… you look forward to it all day, and then when you slowly eat it, you don't gobble it," she whispered, kissing his ear and then rubbing his neck. Logan purred lightly in her ear and kissed it softly.

"That okay by ya? Wanna keep this slow an' right…"

"Mmm definitely, cause it will be SOO worth the wait," she nodded. "But I don't want to go home… I want to…"

"What darlin…?" he asked, panting as he regained control of his body. Silently he prayed that she would get the gist and work with him on maintaining his standards of decency.

"Sleep with you under the stars?" she suggested.

"Now that sounds more like what we should do… at this point. That okay by you, darlin?" Logan asked.

"Mmm hmm… " she nodded. "Sleep together but not SLEEP together…"

"That's the idea," he said as he kissed her.

With a flurry of motion he unzipped the sleeping bag, and urged her to get settled while he made sure that everything was secure. Despite her desire he fastened the top to protect them, and keep any nosey people out before sliding into the bag next to her. He had removed his boots, and she kept her shoes on. Overtop the sleeping bag he threw the wool blanket, and pillowed his head and shoulders on one of the two pillows. Jubilee opted to lie on top of him because the reduction in layers under them was enough to make her feel stiff and sore. He kissed her gently as she tangled her legs lightly with his, and buried her head in his chest. Safe and protected she yielded to sleep, and he followed soon afterwards.

* * *

"Damn birds," Jubilee mumbled, hearing a cacophony of chirps. Forgetting where she was, she wondered if she had left the window open again, because it was cold. Her breath misted just before her face, and her neck was stiff, not to mention her arm was falling asleep under her body. Light flickered strobiscopically before her bleary eyes, and she blinked and scrubbed with the hand that wasn't asleep to get the sand out.

Tree leaves passed before bright sunbeams. No wonder. Nothing between her and the elements except the trees, and a sleeping bag. Nevertheless she was incredibly warm, and suffering no ill effects except the darn birds chirping nonstop. Just as effective as an alarm clock. Resisting the urge to let a stray paff stop them, she lifted her head. Then let it drop because she did not want to leave his side.

Wolverine asleep on his back arms binding her there and making it extremely difficult to move. Whether the weight of his adamantium reinforced bones or his considerable strength, she was trapped. Not that she MINDED, but she would have to wake up sometime and respond to urges that could not be put off. The odd sensation of sleeping in one's clothes befell her, and she chuckled. Sleeping under the stars. Jubilee blinked awake, chuckling at the absurdity of it all. Underneath her he was snoring lightly, head turned to one side, and she lay in the trench created by his arm over her body, lying alongside of his.

"Hey, wake up… dude, wake up…" she urged. He snorted and frowned, tightening his grip and pulled her flat against his chest. Terrific. Who the heck could get to her with a three hundred pound living weapon and human radiator watching over her? Why had he not awakened yet, she wondered. Unless he was just playing a game to see what she'd do. Squirming she managed to slide up enough in his one arm and turn so her chest was flat against his. His breath hit her in the face when he mumbled and lay with his head turned towards her. Could he be any more obvious, she chuckled, and leaned to kiss his chin, and then everywhere but his lips. As she expected his arm roughly tugged her body up so her lips contacted his, and she was caught in a rather nice kiss.

Thank God he didn't taste nasty. Morning breath was the absolute worst, and she felt the merging of mouths as he gave her a good morning that made her melt and forget that they had done nothing but fall asleep platonically. For once she did not give a damn. That comfortable familiarity superceded any need for physical satiation, and she realized another thing. If she had to wait three years or ten to be with him in the biblical sense, she didn't give a care. This was more than she'd ever hoped and it was far more than enough to know that he had chosen her.

Jubilee lay across him when he repositioned her, and simply enjoyed long lingering kisses. Nothing more satisfying than just memorizing the way he held her, or the way his lips moved over hers with a balance of gentleness and firmness that nobody to date had duplicated. That was it. She was forever spoiled on kisses thanks to him, because it did not get any better than this. After surfacing for breath, she lay her head just under his chin, and enjoyed just being held. Cheesy as hell, but considering whom she was with…

"Sweet," she murmured. "But so totally predictable… like it was SO totally obvious you were faking me out…"

"Don't hear ya complaining… was wondering when you'd get the nerve t' give me a proper good morning…" he chuckled, smirking down at her.

"Don't make me smack you," she wagged her finger at him.

"If you stop with the whole 'dude wake up' routine, I might let ya go for a moment," he raised an eyebrow. "Cripes, you should know my name by now…"

"And what would you do if I didn't, 'dude'," she teased.

"You're finally getting back at me for callin' ya 'kid' all those years, is that it?" he laughed. "I'm onta yer little game now… and while I got yer attention, we got to get some more things straight…"

"Such as?"

"First, no more of this Wolvie, or Wolverine stuff. It's Logan when we're in civvies. An second… don't be afraid t' greet a man properly when he wakes up… and third…"

"Yes?" she chuckled, groaning.

"I'll havta think of that once I get some coffee into me…" he murmured.

"Don't suppose you brought any along, did ya?" jubilee chuckled.

"Some water in the thermos, but it's cold an I didn't build a fire… and it's that instant stuff ya don't much care for…"

"Watch an' learn," she said as he let her go, and she sat up. She grabbed the thermos, and snagged the jar of instant coffee from the cardboard box to his immediate left. She'd noticed it the night before, realizing it contained a few groceries that he kept in the jeep for spur of the moment side trips. Between her hands she heated the cup with some water to boiling, and then tipped some of the instant coffee into it, swirling it.

"Here you go, one cup of hot java, courtesy of Jubilee, X woman supreme," she smirked, shoving it into his hand. "Like duh… did you forget?"

"Actually no," he smirked, and sipped it gratefully. While he preferred milk and sugar, black and strong worked in a pinch. He handed it to her, and then sat up and stretched while she took a swig and let the caffeine do its work. She shoved it back into his hands and tried to stretch her own body with a few modified gymnastics stretches to work out the kinks. However his hands rubbing the back of her neck helped as she sat on his lap. He reached around to grab the pop tarts out of the grocery box and throw a package at her. Her whoop of delight at something so simple make him shake his head and roll his eyes overdramatically when she ripped open the foil and started paffing them between gloved hands to heat them tot he right temperature.

"Want?' she mumbled through a mouthful.

"No thanks, I got other plans…" he chuckled, and she saw the hostess powdered donuts he tore into. Not with the claws, but soon he was dropping powdered sugar all over the back of his jeep as he devoured at least three.

"Don't usually see ya go after the donuts," she said, looking at him with powdered sugar covering his chin and shirt. She took a napkin and dusted him off as he watched her in amusement.

"I'd go catch a few for the morning, but we're almost an hour's hike from the damn stream… and I figured I didn't wanna get up an' leave ya by yer lonesome wondered where I'd schlepped off to… considering ya look kinda cute asleep in the back of my Jeep Cherokee…"

"You trying to butter me up or something, huh?" she asked.

"Maybe a little more of that Jubilee special blend a' Joe?" he said. "Make with the paffs an'…"

"You got it… since you asked me so nicely," she chuckled. Leaning up she caught his lips in an impulsive kiss, and Logan threw his arm around to crush her momentarily close.

* * *


	7. Back on Duty

Thanks to my reviewers so far! Just when you thought things were a-ok, a little trouble starts just to make life interesting...

please keep those questions/comments/suggestions coming!

* * *

"Wolverine… I hate to bother you; luv, but Scott and Jean are wondering where you've run off to… Jubilee's gone missing and they're worried…" echoed Psilocke's voice behind their temples. 

"Not now," Jubilee mumbled against his lips. "Busted…"

"Cripes, Betts, can't ya wait a minute or two? What's got them so worried? Don't they know she's with me?"

"Psilocke, sheesh can't ya turn down the volume! You're making my head hurt!" Jubilee moaned.

"Jubilee… you ARE there… for a minute I couldn't sense you…"

"Are you kidding me?" Jubilee asked.

"That's what was worrying Jean. She was trying to sense where the other X men were. Scott wants everyone to meet back at the Mansion… and you two are the only ones who didn't report in… the holiday's over…"

"I thought ya knew Jubes was with me… an' she's fine," Logan mumbled. "What's the big flamin' deal?"

"The deal is, dearie, that I can hardly sense her… you I mean…"

"I'm right here," Jubilee said.

"I can only sense your thoughts if you're transmitting. Apparently they forgot to tell me about your talents…"

"I'm no psi," Jubilee shook her head.

"Really? You seem QUITE adept at blocking it out…"

"Emma Frost taught us how to shield ourselves, maybe that's why you can't 'see' me with that third eye 'a yours?" Jubilee said. "She said I always had good natural resistance t' telepathic probing."

"Strange Jean or the Professor never knew…"

"Professor X was working on me with that… he had started to train me… but then…" she trailed off. "I guess he never got around to letting anyone else know… it was just in the last year or so, my ability to block psi probes n' pick up telepaths seems to have grown huge…"

"I'm surprised the other X men didn't know… but then again, I am to understand Professor X was careful about what he shared with the others… till he was sure…"

"Beast was supposed to run some tests or something, but then Frosty… something happened to her, and I was called back. Then the stuff with the professor went down… and by the time we tried getting back in touch, she'd closed down the school an' moved everyone to Genosha…"

"But not you…"

"Are you kidding? I was brought back here. Prof. X thought Emma had changed for the better but looks like he wasn't so wrong. That might be why he never knew. In all the fuss I didn't think…"

"That's all very interesting, ladies, but what has that got t' do with Scott n' Jean being so flamin' worried?" Wolverine mumbled, head aching.

"I told them that I'd scan and find the others. My telepathic abilities are somewhat stronger naturally than Jean's, although she's by far the more powerful telekinetic, and I figured my RCX training could locate you better, through Cerebro. I had known that you said you were going somewhere, but then I couldn't sense EITHER of you till…"

"Betts, is this a joke?" Logan asked.

"Jubilee are you aware that your powers MIGHT be blocking both your trace and wolverine's from me and Jean?" Betsy asked. "Because I was only able to sense Wolverine a few minutes ago…"

"This makes no sense," Jubilee shook her head. "Maybe Cerebro's busted…"

"Or perhaps you have abilities that must be further explored. Either way, this will have to wait till later.

Come back to the mansion in any case, because the holiday's apparently up," Betsy Braddock sighed. "I'm sorry, but you should make all haste…"

"Let 'em know we're alive an we'll get there ASAP," Logan mumbled as he tossed the blankets aside. Jubilee sighed and began to repack their items in the cooler.

"Will do. And I'll make sure to update them, and perhaps Dr. McCoy and Dr. MacTaggert will be wanting to run tests on your powers…"

"Great, that's a load of fun," Jubilee mumbled. She climbed back into the front seat, and clipped her belt into place. Logan fired up the engine, and backed out of the clearing. In silence they drove back on the winding road to the mansion.

* * *

Wolverine kept his eyes glued to the road, yet his eyes glanced sidelong momentarily at Jubilee's pensive expression. Her gaze was focussed miles beyond the trees streaking by, and he smelled the equivalent of nerves and disappointment from her. She switched on the radio, and hit the button for the local classic rock station. The song Hotel California by the Eagles was halfway on, and he didn't bother to fight over the choice. How well he knew that Jubilee filled silence with noise, to drown out uncomfortable thoughts. Her shapely leg was drawn up under her folded knee, and she peered out the side view mirror, resting her chin on her hand. Having long ceased to wear the pink shades and old raincoat, the one she did wear with her uniform was a pale yellow one that resembled Gambit's duster. 

"Darlin, ya never mentioned you could block mental powers," Logan said quietly.

"I never knew it was a big deal," Jubilee shrugged. "I assumed that it was just the Gen X training… it was never an issue cause Professor X was able to…"

"But maybe ya DO have some new angle t' your powers," Logan mumbled. "And it's just weird that it's such a big deal, unless it's somethin' simple…"

"Like what?"

"Well maybe we're spoiled. I mean Betsy and Jean ain't Prof. X. Nobody was nearly as powerful a telepath as he was. Jean on her best day with Cerebro wasn't up to his level. Only when she was Phoenix did she equal him. It damn near took BOTH of them to knock Shadow King out, remember?"

"I remember," Jubilee shivered. "But I figured that she was able to keep in touch, and that they knew I was okay and safe with you…"

"Slim's getting anal cause he's feelin' the full load a' leadership," said wolverine quietly. "You remember what happened last time. An' he's not takin' any chances."

"So I guess that means the Slim we saw riding around on that scoot of his was just temporary insanity…" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah, like a caged animal. Ya let someone wrapped as tight as him lose, and he goes slaphappy. But when the vacation's over, it's back to the old grind."

"It's just screwy," said Jubilee. "I mean forty eight hours of letting us run around and do whatever we want, and then it's boot camp… what's up with that?"

"He knew we needed to get our breath. And maybe something's gone down that he knew about, but didn't wanna tell us…"

"Why would he hide anything from us, Wol… Logan it's not making sense?"

"Only thing making sense to me is that Slim's just as messed up as we are. Face it. We all didn't know what t' think… I mean we were half relieved Chuck's alive, and that Maggy wasn't gonna have every mutant on the planet go ape, so we celebrated being alive. Then the glow kinda faded and we realized we really HAD to get serious and pick up… we've gotta talk about what happened darlin…"

"Oh great… Then why even bother? Why only two days, not a week, or one day…" Jubilee blurted out, tears blurring her vision. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was she stupid to think that he would even take her seriously? Was he that dumb to think that she'd be content with a few kisses and then be able to somehow face the world and simply go back to being a partner or a teammate when they returned? Anger filled her stomach, and she wanted to deny the possibility with everything inside her. Had he just unleashed some animal passions and then changed his mind because he knew that she would only ever be a teenager? Or a recreational distraction, because they all went temporarily crazy, reeling with the shock of the Professor's departure, unable to get their bearings till they came to their senses?

"Scott's a control freak, that's why," mumbled Logan. "Forty eight hours was how long a weekend technically is to Slim. An it's only gonna get more crazy as time goes on… unless Red can keep a reign on him."

"Does that mean… what happened with everyone going all romantic an' stuff was just cause we had nothing better to do? That we were trying to live for today for just two days, because we weren't gonna be able to afterwards?" Jubilee asked, voice breaking.

"We might not get another chance t' relax an' just cut loose, that's what I'm saying… sooner or later he realized, like all of us that life hasta go on, and we gotta job to do…"

Inside her stomach the anger twisted knots, and boiled up. On the verge of wanting to throw up, she wrestled words to her lips and spat them at him, "Is this like some sick weekend that he's comin' up with, and that everyone's gonna have to ignore what they discovered… I know that Prof. X almost bought it, and he's alive, and all, and that makes us all wanna enjoy what we have, but that doesn't mean that was only just some casual thing… cause if it is…"

"Jubes yer not making sense…" Logan trailed off.

"I don't want to just go back to normal… I thought… I mean was it all just some GAME because we could get away with forgetting we were X men and just be like normal people for two stinking days… and that we can't be…"

"Jubes… that ain't what I meant… I just meant that… well last time this happened… two days was all Scott gave any of us to catch our breath… after what happened to Morph. I didn't wanna just up an' give up. But Storm had to do some serious talking t' convince me that we needed to lick our wounds. An' he's only doing that cause Jean told him to. What I'm sayin' is that we might not have this time again for a while…and that all of us needed to have memories to get us through what's comin' next… cause it's only the calm before the storm…"

"So this was just some kinda feel good thingy," she asked, looking out the window. "Cause it's so not funny…"

"Jubes, we gotta to back to bein' X men. We can't escape what we are. Magneto or some other goon's gonna try and pull somethin' and we gotta get back to trainin' and being ready for whatever they throw at us… ya know it's gonna happen…"

"All the things I thought everyone felt… they mean nothing… I guess Jean and Scott are lucky cause they got married before all this went down," Jubilee mumbled, turning away and staring out the window. "Cause now nobody's gonna want to waste time on something like romance an' dating cause they're gonna be obsessed totally with saving the world… an stuff. That's what you mean, right?"

"I think we gotta talk… what's all this about? I ain't sayin' THAT at all. What I was sayin' was that we were being given leave time so we could appreciate what we had… an catch our breath. Gave us ALL the chance to say and do whatever we could before we let it slip away from us… and bein' X men stopped us from doing those things…cause there was always anotehr flamin' mission to go on, or the world needed savin'."

"I knew it! A chance to appreciate what we've got, I got the message, okay?" she threw up her hand. "So now it's all over and we just go on like nothing ever happened, right? We've gotta be partners an' teammates and people just forget their real feelings?"

"Now what makes ya say that?" he asked gruffly. "That wasn't it at all… it was just leave time, down time, plain an' simple… not some game, Jubes…"

"Thought so," she mumbled. "Guess it was all too good to last. Stupid me, huh? I must be a major weenie thinking that anything was real…"

"What's this all about, darlin?"

"Don't you darlin' me," she mumbled.

"Wait a damn minute… what ARE you talking about?"

"What do you THINK, you dork? I'm talking about what happened or isn't gonna happen cause I was stupid enough to think that you'd actually want to… oh forget it… I shoulda KNOWN… cause it's the talk all right… an' I'm sick of it…"

He pulled to a stop, and his hand grasped hers. "Jubilee, listen to me, and listen real good… cause it's frankly killin' me t' see ya sitting there an not knowing why you're so upset… and that it's something that I did… or said, tell me NOW if there's any way I mislead ya, and you make it REAL clear cause I'm NOT seein' WHY you're so pissed at me…"

"What else is there to talk about? I mean it's obvious to me that you just think I'm some kid, and that you were just being nice and all… and that we're gonna have to go back to real life… HELLO… what am I supposed to think?"

"Spell it out for me, cause I'm totally lost now. An' don't pull any punches. What the hell did I say that's got you so upset?" Logan asked. "What pushed yer buttons, cause I ain't seein' it… and you KNOW I'd never wanna do anything to hurt ya…"

"Really? Because all those things you said… what we shared… if it was just cause we had free time, and you were all worried about the world ending and stuff, and you just thought you could make the kid feel better because you felt SORRY For her being there all alone…"

"Flamin' hell… that wasn't what I was talking about at all! What I mean was that we had the time to say what we never had the chance to before…"

"You said we had to talk an' stuff… so what was I supposed to think?" she shouted back.

Damn, words were not an easy thing for him, he thought. She was totally misinterpreting the gist of his intentions. Then he wanted to slap himself when he realized what his phrase meant. Among teenagers, the phrase had a negative connotation as far as romantic relationships were concerned. When the phrase was uttered, it spelled impending doom for any couple. Damn Logan, you really screwed THAT up, he scolded himself.

"I forgot that little phrase is what people are sayin' when they're gonna END a relationship and that AIN'T what I meant. What I mean was that we got to get some things straight if we're gonna move ahead in any way… and you know what I'm talking about…"

"The kiss, huh?" she asked. "Is that what you mean… are you gonna tell me that it was some animal thingy that got outta hand."

"Cripes Jubilee, that's NOT what I'm saying… what I mean is that if you an' me are gonna be… well not together in the ol platonic let's be friends way… that we're gonna have to set some rules an' stick by em… on account of my ol' fashioned crapola…"

"You mean because I'm 18 and you're clueless about your age?" she asked, blinking. "What rules, cause I'm not getting this… you got to break it down for me, because I don't like this whole rules thing cause it makes me think you were bullshitting me when you said age didn't' matter. Last night it didn't seem to matter…"

"I mean that. But age DOES matter when it comes to how I work. An' I'm talking about what two consenting adults do when things get REALLY heated up… and what I mean is that I wanna take things slow, and you gotta bear with me cause I'm not the kinda man that's gonna make you look like I'm not respecting you… and I thought ya got that message last night, but I figured since you were all confused like we should say it out loud an' be clear about it…"

"You mean no sex till I'm 21?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or the we don't do that till we're married kinda rule? DUH! Like I totally got that last night… is that what you were talking about?"

"Yeah, I guess THAT's what I'm getting' at…" he murmured, and she saw a rare tinting of red on his cheeks.

"Jeez Louise, Wolverine, why didn't you SAY so?" Jubilee shook her head. "Is THAT all?"

"I just want ya to know what yer getting into with me," Logan said. "An it ain't just cause you're 18 or whatever. I respect ya way too much to just scratch a seven-year itch and bail. Yer not somebody I pick up at Austers an'…"

"Thank God for that. So you're saying you're gonna be a gentleman, an' play the whole courting and dating game?" she chuckled.

"Yeah that's about the size of it," Logan said. "We haven't been on many dates except last night, an' ya deserve t' get to know me in THAT kinda way. We've been friends for a long time, an when two people who are friends suddenly get to bein' more than friends, they need to get used to the change… see?"

"That's incredibly old fashioned and incredibly SWEET of you, and I totally DIG it…" Jubilee smiled, folding her arms across her chest. "So where are we gonna go for our first date, huh? Or should you take me back home and let me throw on some makeup and stuff and ask Jean and Scott for permission…"

"I won't go THAT far… but if ya like."

"Why don't we just hang together… go for that walk in the woods and take it from there. That's what I'd do with my friends at school… and just talk and stuff…" said Jubilee.

"I figured some of you young people hook up, and go steady. Rules don't change THAT much I hope…"

"You know what they say, the more things change, the more they stay the same… and you know that I actually LISTENED in history class and I so went for the ol' black n' white movies. Were on the same page, okay?" Jubilee nodded. "So don't go stressing out… cause I'm like SOO relieved that's what you meant. But we have to get ONE thing straight though."

"Name it."

"You meet me halfway, okay?" Jubilee said. "I'm not gonna be totally Victorian or medieval. I wanna at least do the things that are leading up to the big deed… and that means we go out like we did last night, no matter HOW much work gets in the way we take time… no MAKE time…"

"Of course! Well I ain't talking THAT far back. More like G or PG first…" Logan winked. "Or should I say K or E?"

"E," Jubilee chuckled. Logan leaned over and gently kissed her cheek, and she felt his hand linger on her face, caressing it.

"Kinda work up from there… but we gotta keep a lid on it, and not go nuts. You're worth it…"

"That's so worth it," she corrected him, and kissed his cheek in return. "Now… let's go into that meeting before Cyke flips!"

* * *

"Where were you?" Scott demanded as Jubilee walked in tot he war room, followed by Logan. All the other X men gathered around the table, sitting in various chairs or leaning against the wall. 

"Don't blow a fuse, she was out with me," Logan mumbled.

"Didn't you two know that we had a deadline?" Scott asked. "and why couldn't Jean sense you? Why didn't you tell us that you had some ability to block out her probes, Jubilee…"

"Scott, you being a little harsh on da petit!" Remy snapped. "She didn't know why you so upset… why don't you explain?"

"I didn't KNOW okay?" she shot back.

"You have to understand that we were worried SICK!" Scott said angrily.

"I thought Betsy was keeping TRACK OF us," Jubilee shouted back. "Excuse the heck me if I didn't know till NOW that you didn't know where I was... and that you didn't THINK to remember that I might be with Wolverine here? DUH you could have called us on the RADIO!"

"Communication was blacked out for a REASON… Professor X always relied on telepathic contact…"

"She's right. We weren't aware the rules had changed…" said Storm. "You failed to mention to ME that we were keeping radio silence…"

"Then you SHOULD have called," said Scott angrily.

"We did, bub," Logan snapped. "And you coulda asked instead of yelling at Jubilee here…"

"Both of you should know better than to stay out without telling us!" Scott snapped. "And if she was with you, you should know better than to…"

"Betsy was in contact with me the whole flamin time, Cyke," said Logan. "What's this all about?"

"I was. I sensed him at regular intervals, so if you should be angry with anyone, be so at me. I sensed Jubilee till then, but I was trying to afford them privacy… because we WERE on down time, and there was no official alert… you gave a specific timeline, and they only surpassed it by one hour," said Betsy firmly.

"But during that time, we couldn't sense Jubilee, and you couldn't either!" said Jean. "You know that it's within Scott's rights as leader to make the call that something is wrong… and he has every RIGHT to be concerned…"

"Professor X was working on some stuff that I learned with Gen X… and I thought you knew about it!" Jubilee snapped. "So I don't totally see WHY you're blowing up at me!"

"You should have TOLD us you had training at Gen X… is there anything ELSE you haven't told us, Jubilation?" Scott demanded.

"SOMEONE was supposed to tell you! Why didn't you let him know, Betsy?" Jubilee asked.

"In all the fuss, I must have forgotten… I simply informed him that you two were all right, and that you had some ability to block psi powers we had not accounted for…" Betsy apologized.

"So you were in on this too, Betsy?" Scott snapped, wheeling on her. "Were you deliberately covering up where she was? You said you were giving them PRIVACY… is THAT what you were doing?"

"I NEVER," Betsy retorted. "Logan asked me to butt out, but he kept contacting me at regular intervals… I simply was following orders… and then when you suddenly got bloody ballistic because Jean and I…"

"How many other people were in on this conspiracy, Jubilee? Now I'm hearing that you convinced Wolverine to play along with your little game?"

"Scott, now is NOT the flamin' time to give us the third degree, cause up till NOW I was in a pretty good mood, an' I don't wanna let it sour any more, so will ya BACK OFF or am I gonna have to MAKE you?" Logan snarled as he moved between Jubilee and Scott.

"That only proves you three deliberately neglected your responsibilities!" Scott answered, folding his arms across his chest.

"That was SO not true! What's the big DEAL? You gave us 48 stinking HOURS to run around and play? And now you're all GUNG HO?" Jubilee asked. "How DARE you think I would be so stupid? I was out JUST like you were and now you're yelling at ME like I'm some stupid KID?"

"You're acting like one," Scott said.

"Back off, bub, I'm warnin' ya…" snarled Logan, his claws unsheathing only inches from Cyclops's face. "You're outta line. You got no RIGHT to speak to her like that… an no right to go around pointing fingers at us."

"Now wait a minute, Wolverine!" Cyclops said as he backed away. "Put those away! Why are you so pissed off? You know that she's…"

"She's WHAT?" asked Logan, voice dangerously low.

"She's still new to the X men… and if I didn't know better, I'd think you were the one overreacting… you know she's still…"

"I'm 18 years old Scott. I guess like everyone FORGOT I graduated, and had a birthday not a WEEK ago? But did I flip out cause it went unnoticed? No… I sucked it up. Because I knew that Professor X's health was WAY more important than crying and whining because I was selfish…" Jubilee said, voice cracking with anger.

"That may be true, but if you want to wear that uniform and be counted as an X man… you need to abide by the rules and stay safe… and YOU Wolverine, need to set a good example… and not get roped into stupid stunts and drag new members with you! You had NO right to ask Psilocke to play whatever little game you two were…"

"It isn't a GAME, bub… she an' I needed time alone, and we weren't whining when YOU an' the missus took it…" Logan growled, stepping forwards. "So why are the rules different for you?"

"Time alone? To do WHAT?" Scott demanded. "We ALL needed time alone and we got it! All I ask for in return is for you to follow orders like everyone ELSE… and now I'm hearing you dragged Psilocke into this… how do I know she wasn't blocking Jean and making up this whole thing!"

"Scott, you really shouldn't have said that… it was uncalled for," Jean said.

"You actin' paranoid, Scott, dat's not like you! Da Wolverine would never let nothing bad happen to da petite…" Gambit interrupted.

"Now wait a minute… I didn't mean to…" Scott trailed off, stepping back. "I was only CONCERNED because I couldn't keep track of two teammates! It's my job as leader to keep everyone safe! Can you blame me?"

Till now, Bobby and Morph had remained silent, as had the others. Yet Morph opened his mouth and said, "Look, I know I haven't said anything much, but don't you think you're going a little nuts here? If Jubilee was with Logan here, she couldn't be safer, like Gambit said. And you were the one who suggested we get some down time… so why are YOU so suddenly coming down on her? Is it because you couldn't control what was going on?"

"Morph, I didn't ASK for you opinion! If you think this is about me being ANAL… say so!"

"May I interject?" Beast snapped. "This is NOT the time for angry words! It seems a simple misunderstanding, so might you both take deep breaths and kindly explain to the REST of us what created this emotional outburst?"

"Oh nothing, just that CYKE here flipped out cause Betsy and Red here couldn't sense me or Logan, and they're all like thinking I was DELIBERATELY doing it? And I have NO freakin' CLUE what or how I…"

"Wait… let me get this straight… Jean was unable to sense you, and that was the cause for alarm?" Hank asked.

"Yes… we couldn't sense you or Logan… so I assumed that something terrible had happened, and I investigated… and Jubilee you ARE acting pretty defensive… so what was Scott to assume…" Jean trailed off.

"Excuse me, Jean, but you're forgetting that neither of us is Professor X, and maybe that Jubilee has some latent psychic resistance that has only recently developed," Betsy interrupted. "Didn't THAT ever occur to you?"

"Is this true?" Scott asked.

"Apparently yes, but we never bothered to check," Jean flushed in embarrassment.

"An' that makes it all hearts an' flowers, don't it?" Logan growled, showing a considerable amount of teeth at Jean, something that he had never previously done.

"IF YOU DON'T mind!" Hank snapped. "I think we ALL need to stop being intransigent and CALM DOWN!"

Thunder crashed, and caught everyone's attention. Storm's hand was upraised, and her hair crackled on end with energy. All eyes turned to her, and her blue eyes flared white hot with anger and disappointment. "NOW that I have your attention, I DEMAND that you all settle down, and we will discuss this in a mature manner. PROFESSOR X would not TOLERATE us squabbling like children. I will not STAND for any of you tearing one another apart, or all that he fought for would be for NOTHING."

"Amen to that, Ororo," said Logan, backing down. For a second she turned into the stern Goddess, radiating authority in every inch of her tall imposing figure. Faces grew hot with blood, while hands were thrust into pockets and lips were bitten in collective shame for letting emotions boil over.

"Thank you. Now Cyclops, would you sit down, and you TOO Wolverine, and let us start from the top," Storm said firmly, in a low tone that would not be denied. "The entire purpose of this meeting was NOT to discuss private business, but to formulate a PLAN for carrying on the X men. Which you seem to have overlooked ENTIRELY…"

"Maybe she should be the leader," muttered Betsy to Warren. He nodded.

"I'm trying to keep us together and alive," said Scott quietly as he met his gaze with hers. "And now's not the time to lose that purpose…"

"Can you achieve that by singling out individuals? We are not children anymore, and you aren't the Professor any more than I am," Storm responded. "He chose both you and I to be leaders should something happen, and so far you have taken the whole burden on yourself…"

"I'm sorry I lost it," Scott murmured, lowering his head. "I just… I don't want to lose another X man… he's counting on us…"

"You can't carry the load alone," said Rogue. "WE all gotta bear it together. An' ya can't control us livin' or dyin' anymore than yuh can the Professor leavin'…"

"Listen to da Cherie, Scott," Remy nodded. "She right. If you needed help, jus' say so. No need t' yell at da petit. Just get Hank to run some tests an' find out why she don't know why she can block out da telepathic probes. Maybe a new power we don't know about…"

"That sounds reasonable, does it not?" Storm asked.

"Yes," Scott nodded. "I will speak to anyone I've offended in private after the meeting. You know who you are… Hank… why don't you take Jubilee to the medical ward and run those tests, and call Dr. MacTaggert. I'm sure that we'll bring her up to speed… if that's all right with you…"

"Fine by me," she muttered. Slowly she got up along with Hank, and both of them exited the room amidst the shamed silence. When they were gone, Scott exhaled.

"So, what ELSE, leader man?" asked Morph slowly.

"Morph, there's no need to be smug," said Jean slowly.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, what's a guy gotta do to…"

"Hey, take it easy…" Bobby urged. "Look, we're all still high strung here, Cyke. I suggest you just lay it all out on the table, the game plan, and we'll all give our input. That was the idea, right?"

"Yes, Bobby," Cyclops sighed, chest heaving in and out as he took labored breaths to center himself. Jean slid her hand over his, squeezing it.

"So, we will continue to operate in the same manner as we would have, the last time this happened…" asked Storm. "Is that not what you and I discussed? You as first in command, and I as second?"

"Yes Storm," he nodded. "But we'll need someone else below you now…"

"Question is who, y'all," Rogue put in.

"Any bright ideas?" Logan mumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"I suggest Hank," said Jean quietly. "And Logan…"

"More people telling us what to do, just what we need," Bobby shook his head. "Maybe we need a little more democracy around here?"

"Always were three people callin' the shots. But I ain't gonna be stuck with the job permanently, an' if I do it, it's cause people asked me to, not cause someone just decided to throw it at me," Logan muttered.

"You always did boss people around before, what's the difference?" asked Warren.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Logan muttered.

"Gentlemen PLEASE," Storm barked. "We are forgetting that Jean is also a senior member of the X men…"

"She's his wife, wouldn't that be conflict of interest?" asked Rogue.

"She's right," said Jean. "I won't be put in that position. Unless asked to… or chosen to… out of all of us, Hank's level headedness would bring equilibrium, but Logan IS the most experienced aside from Scott and myself…"

"Maybe so, but we need someone who's not gonna lose his cool…" started Bobby, and then shut up when Morph slammed him in the ribs.

"He's right. I might decide to shake things up a little too much for ya, Cyke… an we can't have THAT can we?" Logan said sarcastically.

"I rest my case," Bobby said.

"Seniority isn't always the best way to determine a leader, some people come by it naturally," said Warren. "Maybe we should put it to the test, and see who the most likely X man would be…"

"Fine. Storm, you'll have Logan backing you up, in an advisory capacity. And as for Hank, he's got enough going on with his scientific responsibilities. So that leaves us with an open slot for deputy leader…"

"Who's your choice, bub?" Logan asked quietly.

"I'm going out on a limb. Psilocke, you're new to this, but I want to make it up to you. Would you be willing to train as a squad leader? You seemed to generate quite a following amongst the mutants in England… and you were an RCX agent…"

"She's a new X man all right, why she get da chance?" Remy asked.

"Unless YOU'd like to give it a shot, Gambit," said Scott sharply.

"Fine, let's see how she do," Gambit said quietly.

"Any other objections?" asked Cyclops. Everyone exchanged glances and nodded slowly.

"How do you feel about that, Betsy?" asked Jean.

"I'll give it a go, I suppose," she shrugged. "Provided I don't step on anyone's toes in the process."

"Breath of fresh air, Scott?" asked Rogue.

"It seems reasonable to me," said Storm.

"I got no problems," Wolverine grunted. "Not yet."

"It's cool with me," said Morph. Bobby nodded.

"Ah think it'll work. She's got some new ideas maybe," said Rogue. "An' we'll see how it goes…"

"Then that settles it. Psilocke, I hope this will help ease tensions, somewhat," Scott coughed.

"Oh, we'll see about that. But it sounds an interesting challenge," Psilocke said wish a mischievous grin.

"Then you're with me. Jean, use Cerebro to scan for any mutant presence not accounted for. Storm, you'll be in charge here at the mansion with Wolverine. The rest of us will be divided into two sub teams for easier command. Right now, while I brief Psilocke, the rest of you keep to the usual duty roster… dismissed…"

There came a rustling of chairs and mutter from the group. Like pigeons vacating a statue, they all flurried away from the War Room table and exited the chamber. Wolverine was one of the last to leave, and stopped when he heard Cyclops's cough, "Wolverine… can I speak to you privately for a moment?"


	8. Practical joke gone sour

**__**

Chapter 8

* * *

"Yeah, whadda ya want? You got somethin' to say to me, Cyke?" Logan asked, not turning to face him.

"What was that little outburst about?" Scott rested a hand on his uniformed hip.

"Do ya really have to know, Summers?" Logan mumbled.

"Scott, he did have a valid reason," Jean said. "Didn't you, Logan?"

"Such as?" Logan lifted an eyebrow. "Thought by now you two knew me pretty well…"

"We know your protectiveness towards Jubilee. But if she is to be treated as an adult, you have to stop trying to fight her battles for her," said Scott. "And you shouldn't have dragged Psilocke into some scheme just so Jubilee could go run off for an hour with…"

"You sayin' she's irresponsible? From where I stand, you're presumin' an awful lot… and you embarrassed the hell outta her in the War Room, and I ain't too pleased about THAT little stunt. You've got some tall apologizin' to do, bub… cause she was with me the whole time…"

"That only goes to prove that you should be a better role model, Logan," said Scott sternly. "She looks up to you. And you of all of us should know when to act like an adult…"

"Slim, lemmie tell ya something… I've been pretty damn patient up till now, but how you treated Jubilee almost flamin' near pushed me over the edge. You have NO right to speak to any X man with that kinda disrespect got it? No matter what, Professor X NEVER came off like some anal-retentive killjoy in front of the entire flamin' team like you just did! Not even when he was carvin' up the Popsicle. You really blew it bigtime, bub."

"Logan… I apologized… but I'm supposed to set an example, and you are too. And sometimes you have no room to talk when it comes to respect, buster…" Scott snapped.

"Then treat us like adults, Slim, got it?" Logan asked. "Not like goddamn school kids."

"If I wasn't treating you like an adult, I'd be asking you why the two of you were out all night without telling, but since you are, it seems obvious… for someone who doesn't know his own age, you sure as hell go out of your way to act like you're some little kid…"

"Does it?" he asked. "Funny you should bring that up, pa. Why should ya blow a damn fuse, if she was in good company? I ain't no wet behind the ears pup who don't know how to protect a lady… and I sure as HELL ain't gonna have YOU lecturin' me on how I should treat one…"

"Scott, Logan, PLEASE," Jean sighed.

"Jean, excuse us for a moment. Wolverine, I know you want to help Jubilee but you can't replace the Professor as a father figure. Maybe to some extent, but coercing her to stay out all night is not the best example to set…"

"Oh for cripes sake," Logan rolled his eyes. "You're so off beam it ain't even FUNNY…"

"Scott, that's not what's going on here," Jean said warningly. "Is it Logan…"

"Jeannie… all due respect, this is between me an' leader man. So if ya don't mind, could ya tell Red that she doesn't' need to hear the two of us cutting into each other?" Logan asked. "I don't think ya wanna play den mom to your hubby an yer best friend, do ya? We're two grown men an' it ain't yer job to babysit us…"

"You're right Logan. I'll speak to you later, Scott. And you know where to find me if you need to talk, Logan…" Jean nodded slowly. She got up and exited the room, knowing it was best to follow Wolverine's advice. Last thing either man needed was another reinitiating of the bizarre triangle that had almost dissolved itself.

"Why don't you figure it out," Logan asked petulantly. "Since yer already jumping to conclusions anyway, and what we do on our private time ain't yer business… cause we sure as hell didn't ask STORM an' Hank, or Gambit an' Rogue about what THEY were doin…"

"You weren't doing something you SHOULDN'T do, were you?" Scott asked.

"Next you'll be askin' me why I made ya wait up all damn night," Logan shook his head. "Are ya the leader of the X men or are ya tryin' to be Dad or something?"

"Logan, I don't normally pry into personal matters…"

"Ain't that just what yer doin, bub?" Logan asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay, let me try another angle. Jubilee is young and impressionable… I know she seeks comfort from your friendship… but…" Scott trailed off.

"Is it cause she's 18?" Logan asked. "Cause it ain't what ya think. An' nothing happened that wasn't appropriate…"

"I didn't think THAT," Scott rolled his eyes. "For heaven's sake, that's out of the question…"

"Is it?" Logan asked, narrowing his eyes. "This canucklehead's got an adamantium skull, but YERS is made of lead… CONCRETE reinforced!"

"Wolverine… that's NOT funny…" Scott snorted. "Look what is going on between you and Jubilee? Something that SHOULND'T be?"

"Depends on what yer thinking I think yer thinking, mister answer man…" Logan shook his head. "Sheesh, now I know why ya rely on Jeannie so much t' get yer spectacular people skills. Without her, you wouldn't even have a CLUE."

"Are you going to give me a straight answer, or not, mister?" Scott summers demanded, staring down at him through the ruby quartz glasses. "Or am I going to have to go a few rounds in the danger room to get you to drop that attitude!"

"And I thought you were the strategy genius," Logan shook his head. "An here ya can't even put two an' two together…"

"Logan, are you… actually INTERESTED in the kid in some way other than… a platonic… I can't believe… because why else would you be out unless…"

"Then ya got yer answer I guess," Logan shrugged. "Is there anything ELSE ya wanna ask me, pops?"

"Wolverine, whatever is or isn't, I'm assuming you're going to act in an appropriate manner, and set a good example like you've always done. She listens to you, and you know that can be a two edged sword, so watch your step…" Scott said sternly, leaning over and pushing his nose right in Logan's face.

"I don't make mistakes as far as Jubilee is concerned, Slim," said Logan in a deadly calm voice. "An' if it's any of yer flamin' business, I'm an old fashioned kinda guy. Considering I'd GUT the first son of a gun who'd look at her cross-eyed, do you THINK I'd be STUPID enough to dishonor the girl in any way? She means a helluva lot to me, an'…"

"You'd better make sure of that, wolverine," said Scott angrily. "I can't afford any emotional messes…"

"You're not helpin' with yer nasty attitude, there," Logan growled. Cyclops took a step back; hands at his sides as Logan advanced and leaned up, poking his chest with one finger.

"Look in a mirror, Wolverine."

"Ever since the Professor left you've been actin' screwier then me on my WORST days," Logan grunted. "First yer on this whole 'downtime' kick, an' then ya swing a total 180 degrees and it's Sergeant Slaughter. If ya ask me, I ain't the one causin' emotional messes… if ya get my drift…"

"That's out of line."

"Is it? Then why did Storm haveta blow the whistle on all of us like some blamed schoolteacher, huh?" Logan asked with a triumphant smirk. "When it comes t' military matters, I at least remember enough of my own capers to know when a leader's taken on too much of a load. And bub, someone's gonna think yer name's ATLAS, instead a Cyclops…"

Scott's lips pressed in a firm line, his arms crossed over his chest. That deep voice irritated him, but he could not help but listen to the stern authority present in the veteran X man's voice. After all, Wolverine had at least half a dozen lifetimes of experience scrambled up in that brain of his. Bits and pieces of decades going back to the turn of the century all fell into ever rearranging patterns, and it still stunned him what memories bubbled up from Logan's past given the circumstances. That and pure instinct told him that Wolverine was right about his recent outbursts.

"Yer wound tighter than a spring, an' yer taking it out on the X men. You've got no call to do that. If you want my respect, don't step on Jubilee's, Jean's or ANYONE's toes like ya just did… or else you don't deserve t' lead this team…"

"You think it's so easy, YOU try babysitting this mess," Scott snapped.

"If ya can't hack it, hand it over to someone like Storm. She's got what it takes…"

"Excuse me, but is everything all right? I heard shouting," Storm said as she poked her head in.

"Just a little disagreement, Ororo," said Wolverine slowly.

"I'll be done in a moment, Storm. Then we can talk," Scott said quickly. Storm nodded, and closed the door behind her.

"Am I done here, or can I go speak to Jubilee?" Logan demanded.

"There's no need to be sarcastic Logan, but I'm hoping you're getting the gist of what I'm saying… regardless of what anyone thinks, you'd better be careful…"

"Speak for yourself. Like I said before, you should know me well enough by now, an' if this isn't necessarily team related active duty X men stuff, I've got business elsewhere…"

"Well that sounds more like it," said Scott. "I'll see you later then?"

"Later, Cyke. Gotta keep the team rolling, right an' all that good stuff," Logan saluted. "See ya, leader man…"

"Fine, Wolverine. I'll expect a full report at the end of the afternoon…" Cyclops grunted, sensing Logan was falling into line.

* * *

Jubilation Lee walked quickly out of the Medlab, wiping away angry tears. She stormed past Bobby and Morph, who cleared quickly out of the way. Bobby teased, "Hey, where's the fire, Jubester…"

"Why don't you go blow some snow at it," she snarled, brushing past.

"Hey… lighten up…" Bobby said. "I know you're in a bad mood cause of us but we just wanted to help out…"

"Be careful Bobby," Morph cautioned. "How would YOU feel if Cyclops just came down on US like the parents from hell?"

"D'oh," Bobby said.

"I think I know why she's upset. Maybe we can somehow make it up to her…"

"I got it. A night out with her friends… you make some reservations at Side Pockets… and I'll round up Jubilee, and some of the others…" He rushed after Jubilee, whose footsteps were thumping up the stairs on the way to the sleeping wing off the main house.

"Leave me alone Drake, I'm not in the mood for your jokes," Jubilee pushed his hand away as she stormed towards her door.

"C'mon, you know I'm a big goofball. I'm sorry… look if you need to talk…"

"I'm sick of talking," Jubilee snapped, turning on him. "Scott did ENOUGH of that! That's all anyone DOES around here is ask if I want to TALK. What is there for ME to talk about, when SCOTT snapped my damn HEAD off?"

"Sheesh… temper," Bobby whistled. "Look, why don't we get a few vids, and order a pizza, and you can forget all about Mr. Apple Polisher…"

"Please Bobby, I just wanna be alone, okay," Jubilee sighed deeply. "Before I end up destroying something, and you happen to be in the way…"

"And I thought Wolverine had the destructive tendencies," Bobby joked.

"That's SO not funny, Drake," Jubilee yelled at him. "Don't EVEN go there!"

"What did I say… hey…?" Bobby asked as she shoved past him and slammed her door.

"Nice goin' mes ami, got any other death wishes?" Gambit asked as he sauntered past.

"Like YOU'RE any help, French," Drake turned on him. "At least I was trying to help cheer her up, not sneaking around the dorms… I didn't see YOU breaking down the medlab door to see if she was okay…"

"Petit needs alone time. Remy knows better then t' be in da way when she in a mood. Leave her alone… she come to us when she ready…"

"That's all anyone ever does around here when they're ticked off. Become some kind of hermit crabs… what happened to the X men, are you all the ANGST patrol or something?" Bobby snorted. " I know she's upset Scott chewed her out, but he chews all of us out!"

"Idiot," Gambit mumbled.

"Okay, so tell me why she's got her panties in a wad, Mr. Know it all!" Bobby interrupted, jumping in his way. "You're supposed to be her buddy. I only wanna HELP her, cause I CARE… and you're all with the lone stranger bull…"

"She's in love, Bobby," said Gambit.

"With WHO?" asked Bobby.

"Remy not sure, but it look like she likes da Wolverine…"

"That old guy, come ON!" Bobby chuckled.

"Shh," Remy hissed as he pulled Bobby away alongside him. Yanking him by the arm, he pulled Iceman into his bedroom and hissed for silence.

"You're kidding me… Jubes and Wolvester… unreal!" Bobby chuckled. "He's so ANCIENT… and she's 18… you gotta be…"

"Remy saw dem pretty close n' personal in da kitchen de other night."

"Oh right… I just thought she was all pissy cause I forgot to tell her that Morph an' me…"

"You coulda told her that you swung da other way," said Gambit quietly.

"Well I didn't think she was even INTERESTED in me till Morph said something, and I was thinking that I could help her cheer up by hanging out with her…"

"Maybe that not such a good idea…"

"Why not? I mean who wouldn't want a nice greasy pizza, a whole bunch of movies… and all the junk food you can eat? Especially if it's just buds, and no date stuff… I thought she liked hanging out with the guys…"

"She does, but not right now. She needs to blow off da steam first… and den come find us…" Gambit said. "Remy knows her well enough to leave her alone…"

"Now that you mention it, she DOES have the same hair trigger temper that short hairy Swiss army knife dude does," Bobby snickered. "This is pretty rich. But are YOU SURE…"

"Gambit knows," Remy sighed dramatically. "No account for taste…"

"Tell me about it. But since we're her buds, shouldn't we plan some way to get her OUT of that room, and maybe into the arms of her so called Jones so she can get some good loving and stop snapping our heads off? I hate seeing her so bummed," Drake elbowed Gambit in the ribs. "I mean COME on, you hate seeing her so upset when she could be cutting up an' carrying on with the rest of us over some stupid stuff…"

"You be askin' for trouble," said Gambit.

"I got an idea… if we can just get her OUT of that room and into the hall…"

"Don't like interferin'… but Remy hates to see Petit upset…" said Gambit.

"YOU not interfere? Come ON! I heard the low down about how you got Hank and Storm to ride in Rogue's car… you and your girlfriend were BOTH were in on it from the start!"

"I think you have the wrong guy. Maybe I'd do?" said Gambit as he shifted into Morph.

"You jerk, you were HIDING from me! What were you doing in Gambit's room?"

"He told me that I could borrow some of his DVDs… so… what do you have in mind…"

"Well you help me get her out of that room… and then we can convince her to join all of us for a round of pool at Harry's or something. I'm sure we can drag the hairy dude along for the ride, if he's so stuck on her… and then she'll forget all about Slim and his stupid stuff… and you can work on Wolvester…"

"All right… but how are we going to get her out?" said Morph.

"Well if she wants to be alone, I can help with that…" Bobby grinned. "And MAYBE someone might come to her rescue…"

"Ohhh… you mean…"

* * *

"Jubilee was quite distressed… despite my best efforts… I thought it best simply to let her go back to her room for some privacy," Hank said softly to Warren.

"Poor kid. Scott had a point, but he royally messed up. I think he's getting way too uptight with this leader business…"

"His mood swings have been rather severe as late…" Hank said. "I must ask for your assistant in this next phase… I am going to suggest to Storm that we encourage Scott to apologize to Jubilation in private, to smooth over ruffled feathers…"

"While we're at it, why don't you suggest he join you in the sick bay, and get some help while he's at it. I should know what it's like to be obsessed with one thing… and have it destroy everything around me…" Warren nodded. "Becoming type A almost cost me my life…"

"Scott is taking on much… I will require Storm's help in this… ah… there she is… by the War room… but I hear a considerable amount of shouting.."

"Hold on…" Warren cautioned.

Warren and Hank were waiting around the corner of the main access hallway. They ducked just out of sight when they glanced to where Storm was standing, closer to the War Room Door. Storm saw Logan opening the door, and walking out, anger filling his face. "Logan what just…"

"Personal business, Roro," he said quietly. "I think ya need to have a little chat with Summers. He's actin' really screwy."

"Logan, you know he's under a GREAT deal of pressure…"

"Who isn't, Storm," Logan mumbled. "Look, don't you admit that he was pretty rough how he just handled that meeting?"

"Yes, I share your concern… I heard both of you halfway down the hall…"

"Better ask Hank to give him a physical. I don't like it when people embarrass or hurt my friends. An' Jubilee didn't deserve to be hollered at like that. Maybe I did, but he stepped over the line…"

"I'll speak to him," Storm said as she watched him stalk out of the War Room area. Jean Grey passed him on the way out, seeing Storm standing there with her arms crossed.

"Storm… you're worried, aren't you?"

"Yes, Jean. Scott's scaring me…"

"I'll speak to him… I couldn't help but hear him myself…" Jean said, entering the War room.

Scott turned to her, and embraced her tightly. "Jean, I know what you're going to say…"

"I know you're concerned about us all, most of all Logan… did he tell you WHY he was out late?"

"No… unless YOU know something that…" Scott said. He turned to Jean, and raised an eyebrow in query. She said nothing, but hugged herself and paced the War Room slowly while Scott rubbed his chin.

"Scott, we can all hear you halfway down the hall. People are wondering if…" Warren said quietly, standing near Storm.

"Is everyone listening at that door?" Scott exhaled.

"Scott, dear, I think you really should let Hank check you out," Jean said softly, wandering back into the room and leaning her head on his shoulder. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"Professor X is GONE, how do you expect me to cope?" Scott said bitterly.

"Better than this, my friend," Storm said curtly, hands at her hips. "We can understand the pressure you must bear, but when your actions start influencing your judgement… as today, and right now… perhaps it would be wise to step aside… and let others take over till you resolve your inner demons…"

"What makes you think that you'd do any better, any of you," Scott said quietly, glancing at her.

"My friend, you are not thinking clearly," Storm answered. "And as Deputy Leader, I feel it's imperative that unless you can calmly address any one of us on matters team related and personal, especially under such stress, that you pass your duties to me…"

"Scott, I think she's right," said Jean gently. "I know you're upset… but you can't replace Professor X. None of us can. And you've been trying too hard… you have to stop beating yourself up…"

"Jean... I… look Logan I just…" Scott sighed.

"Scott, perhaps they are right… I just completed an exam of Jubilee, and she's in tears considering your recent outburst…she's very inconsolable right now," said Hank.

"I can't believe what you're saying… both of you…" Scott shook his head, as he leaned heavily on the desk. "I never meant to…"

"Scott, please, why don't' we go have Hank examine you…" Storm said.

"You're suffering from extreme emotional fatigue and overworking," Hank interrupted. "Please…"

"All right. Storm, you're in charge till I sort this out with Hank. But I still disagree that…"

"Scott, please…" Jean said. "What was THIS all about with Logan… is THAT what was making you upset…"

"Me being irrational. It's nothing. I'm sorry I blew it…" said Scott. "Hank, I'll be by the medlab in a minute. I need to speak to Jean…"

"We'll be waiting for you," said Hank. Storm nodded, and Jean glanced to her with a look that clearly meant that she needed to speak to Scott alone. Warren and Hank slipped out, with Storm close behind them. Tension crackled in the War room, and Scott breathed in and out.

When Jean sensed he was ready to talk, she asked, "Seems pretty big for a nothing… or is it personal business between you two…" Jean asked.

"Logan's got me worried… and I know from that look you just gave me that you're thinking the same thing…" Scott said. "But it just seems so far fetched…"

"It may be less ridiculous than you think Scott. It's just… well Jubilee is lonely…and so is Logan… and she IS 18…"

Scott chuckled. "Jean, you don't seriously expect me to believe that… no… Logan's old fashioned. He'd NEVER… that's RIDICULOUS and you KNOW it Jean… I just told him that if he even…."

"Maybe so," Jean shrugged. "But they were awfully familiar with each other…"

"She's a teenager… a young woman," Scott said. "Logan just told me that he had nothing beyond that in mind. And I have to take him at his word, because right now I can't even think of him being so stupid as to… maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions…"

"Maybe to you and I, but she HAS grown up. And she always WAS wise beyond her years… as you well know," Jean said. "Her heart and mind were forced to mature quickly, far too quickly because of being an orphan. You of ALL people Scott should know what that does…"

Scott sighed, knowing that he had the same realizations, but wanted to force them away. Logan was rude and crude, and showed some lapses in sanity, but he was always a man of high honor. Storm's interruption proved how volatile things were getting, and he needed to try and reign himself back in. So taking a deep breath, he decided to take Logan at his word, and push away any assumptions for now. "I do, Jean. And I also know that Logan's kind of the same way. And even though I'm angry about his lapse in judgement, I HAVE trusted Logan to do the right thing. Like I trusted you or any of the other X men… that's why he needs to set a good example. And since I WAS out of line and did over react, I need to give Jubilee the benefit of the doubt, and butt out of her private life. She wants to be treated like an adult; I'll trust her not to make a stupid mistake. And if and when she does, you and I will deal with it, as the Professor did."

"She looks to us as her parents now," Jean said softly. "And everyone ELSE is going to assume the same role. You know that."

"More group dynamics?" Scott chuckled, attempting to lighten the serious mood with humor, though he really did not feel extremely jovial. Years of being an orphan taught him how to push aside his emotions, and he struggled hard to maintain that control again after losing it with Logan.

"Being the only married couple? Surely you're typecasting us… aren't you, Mrs. Summers?" Scott cracked a crooked smile. Green eyes sparkled when Jean sensed what he was attempting to do. Right now he was swallowing a lot of pride, and she wanted to do her best to push him in the direction of that distraction humor could provide. Whistling in the dark, it was called.

"Perhaps, Mr. Summers," she said, threading her arm through his. "But you must notice everyone pairing off here… and we all are emotionally vulnerable, and it's human and mutant nature to seek comfort in romantic encounters…"

"Jean, I made the mistake just now of butting into our private lives. Professor X did so only when he thought it was appropriate. And so far, the only thing I've seen is that Jubilee tags along with Wolverine, and sometimes she has a way of convincing him to do some pretty stupid stunts. But nothing that would suggest anything other then him being like some sort of big brother, or mentor… if anything… and right now, we need to back off and see what happens… and if anything DOES happen that shouldn't, we'll deal with it…"

"Right Scott, right," Jean said slowly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I lost it back there. Logan was right, and I hated to admit it. He said a lot of things that I resented just now, but I need to get hold of my emotions. I can't let my judgement be clouded by wild unfounded rumors… I should TRUST Logan at his word…"

"You should, but at the same time… we should continue to get the whole story, from both of them if those gut feelings continue, sweetheart," Jean agreed.

"She's an adult, I'll treat her like one. And then go from there," Scott murmured. "I owe her that, after losing my control…"

"Yes you do," Jean said. "Now why don't we go take a walk… to the Medlab… and maybe let Hank convince me to loosen up a bit before I end up with a case of major Type A again…"

* * *

"Where's Jubes?" Logan asked as he approached the Med Lab, and then stopped. Nobody's scent was current, except for those of Hank and Jubilee. Her own scent seemed to trail out the other way, and he was sure it was leading in the direction of the dormitory.

"Ask a stupid question," he mumbled. Tracing the outward scent, he tracked it upstairs, where it mingled with two others. Bobby and Morph, no doubt. Hank's scent had trailed off towards the War room, and the distant sounds of the sleeping area occupants told him the answers he sought.

Ever stronger her scent grew when he approached the second floor, and saw her door was shut tightly. It was just across from his room, while Gambit's was up the other way, near the room Morph now occupied. Four suites occupied each floor of the dorm wing. On the third floor was Rogue's from Psilocke and Warren's and Hank's. Storm had the attic room of course. Scott and Jean were downstairs in a suite of their own, essentially an apartment of their own. Scents of Bobby and Morph were intense, indicating they had just stood outside Jubilee's door only minutes before. Their voices chattered and whispered, while he heard loud rock music blaring from behind Jubilee's closed door. She was obviously trying to block out the world in a cacophony, and he wondered if he should wait a bit till she felt like talking and seeing visitors.

The rooms on the outer edge had small bathrooms with showers, including his own and Gambit's. Jubilee's and Morphs on the inner wing were smaller and had their own powder rooms and a large bathroom and shower was just up the hallway towards the stairs due to the nature of the house. Sighing, he entered his room and closed the door, to formulate something to say to help her cheer up. Maybe there was time in the evening to grab a few people and head out for pool at Harry's.

But before all that he figured a shower and shave wouldn't hurt his case. Still he hadn't changed from the night before, and if he were going to go anywhere in public with her or anyone else, it would be in a fresh change of clothes with a minimum of bodily odor. In fact he guessed she would most likely have the same idea as he, and would be heading towards the hall bathroom to freshen up within the hour having exhausted her need to pump loud music into her ears.

Peals of laughter from Bobby sounded in the hall, when he started to unbutton his shirt. A minute or so later he heard loud thumping and banging on a wooden surface, suspiciously like someone's door. What the hey, he wondered, grabbing some towels and throwing them onto the bed.

"Hey let me out!"

"I thought you wanted to be alone!" Bobby called. "So we're just doing you a favor…"

"Drake… is THAT you… what the HECK are you pulling!" Jubilee's voice came, muffled

"Well we could get Wolverine to melt you out, if you REALLY wanna get out of there… but I dunno… you were pretty determined…"

"Bobby Drake, you are SO dead!" Jubilee shouted. "You open this door RIGHT now or I'll.."

"Logan… hey Logan! We need a hand?" Morph called.

"Morph? Are you out there! Get me out of here!"

"I don't think I'm convinced she wants to really leave, do you, sweetie?" Bobby chuckled.

"Those two are asking for trouble," Logan mumbled to himself. In the background he heard a scream followed by a thump, and then a loud PAFF. Acrid smoke tinged his nostrils, mingling with the smell of charred wood and metal.

"You are SO DEAD!" came her outraged scream.

"Cripes," he mumbled, grabbing his doorknob and jerking the door open to see why Jubilee had made such a noise.

Snow melted in the hallway, and smoke hissed out of the smoking remains of Jubilee's door. Ice dribbled down from the wall, making a huge wet spot on the carpet. Her lock was a puddle of molten metal, while her fingers fizzled with plasma sparks.

"Well you wanted to be alone, so we figure we'd help," Drake chuckled.

"Jubilee… what's goin' on here?" Logan snapped, rushing over to where Jubilee was glaring daggers at Bobby and Gambit.

"Logan, good you showed up! We were just trying to get your attention. Figured the only way to get her out was to have you come to the rescue… but then we forgot Jubilee could free herself…" the shapeshifter chuckled as he shifted from the form of Gambit to that of himself.

"Morph, Popsicle, what in flamin' heck are ya pulling?" Logan demanded, getting between them and a very outraged Jubilee.

"These JERKS iced my DOOR!" Jubilee gritted as she dodged around Logan.

"Sorry petite we make it up to you… maybe treat you to dinner at…"

"I'm gonna FRY you for that, dweeb… what are you THINKING?" Jubilee yelled.

"Easy darlin, that's my buddy Morph," Logan said, blocking her advance with quick reflexes. Folding her in his sturdy arms, he restrained her hands from sending a blaze of energy at Morph and Iceman.

"Logan, good timing… maybe now that we're all here we can…" Bobby started.

"Don't EVEN start with me, bub. You've pulled some STUPID stunts, but that takes all! Mind telling me why I shouldn't let her melt ya into a puddle?"

"Logan, let me go…" she gritted.

"Gladly… if he doesn't cough up a good excuse for this…" Logan growled.

"Hey… easy… it was only a joke…" Bobby said. "Hey… I guess he WAS right when he said you two had something goin' on…"

"What has THAT got to do with anything?" Logan demanded.

"Mind your own business Drake…" Jubilee yelled.

"Kiddo… we're only trying to get you to come out of that room so you wouldn't be in the pity party…"

"On second thought…" Logan said as he released her. Jubilee burst out of his grasp, her fingers crackling and hissing with sparks of power. Bobby barely managed to throw up a wall of ice to divert the sizzling blaze that shot forwards. Morph shifted into the form Longshot, and dodged out of the way, but the wall of ice exploded into splinters, knocking Iceman over.

Logan stood back and watched, arms folded across his chest. Bobby spluttered as another paff slammed him into the far wall, making a dent. Morph rolled to his feet, and stepped towards Jubilee.

"Don't EVEN come any CLOSER!" she snapped at Morph, fingers blazing.

"Kiddo… relax… we only trying to help…" he gasped, shifting form into Colossus.

"Morph, because we're buds, I suggest you start fessin up. What were ya thinking, letting this joker ice her door?" Logan barked, moving over and grasping Jubilee's shoulder.

"Um… I think this wasn't such a good idea, hun," Morph turned to Iceman. Slowly he was picking himself up, shaking his head. Only the icy coating shielded him from becoming black and blue all over from his impact with the far wall.

"You JERK! Were YOU in on this too?" Jubilee yelled at Morph, shaking with anger.

"Easy darlin'. Besides, yer gonna have to take a number cause I've got an urge to carve me an ice sculpture," Logan mumbled, pushing Jubilee gently behind him, and whirling on the two tricksters. Morph stepped back, when he heard the rasp and saw Wolverine's claws flash out of their housings. No sooner had Drake tottered to his feet then he stumbled quickly towards the stairs.

"Wolverine… now come on… we didn't mean to… Jubes… call him off…" Drake stammered, seeing a three hundred-pound X man barreling down the hall towards him.

"Stay OUTTA this MORPH!" Logan roared. "Or you're next!"

"I think we blew it…" Morph mumbled, leaping out of Wolverine's way. While he was worried about his lover's safety, he knew Logan well enough to know that his friend was only scaring Bobby to prove a point. Besides, the crushed look on Jubilee's face made him feel a wave of guilt. It confirmed what he had suspected, that Logan really had a thing for the teenager turned young woman.

* * *

He flipped over and landed in front of Jubilee. "Don't come a step closer, jerk… or I'll… I'll sizzle you!"

"Jubes, I'm so sorry… he didn't… Bobby said since you wanted to be alone, he was thinking would get your attention when you tried to come out… an then Logan would get you…"

"Save it!" she yelled, hands raised. "I THOUGHT you were my friend! Why did you let him… you…"

"I'm sorry… I…" Morph pleaded, circling around her warily. He really did not wish to have several holes paffed in his nice armani jacket or leather pants. His hand extended in her direction. Burying her head in her hand, she turned her back to him. Softly she began to sniffle, prompting Morph to take a step towards her.

"Just… leave me alone before I lose it… I'm SO not happy about this Morph…" she sniffled. Slowly she walked back in the direction of her room. A loud snarl startled Morph from following her, when he saw Wolverine rounding the corner. That wild angry gleam in his eyes did not bode well, especially when he saw Jubilee stumbling back to her room in tears.

"Um… I'm terribly sorry, Wolverine… we didn't mean to…"

"Back in yer room NOW Morph, before ya need some new threads…" Logan growled. Still he had not retracted his claws on his left hand. He maneuvered himself between Morph and the retreating Jubilee, his claws held vertically with the back of that hand facing Morph.

"I'm so sorry Logan I didn't mean to…" Morph said quickly, face crumpling in shame at the anger and dissapointment on his friend's face.

"I'm dissapointed in ya, kid. I thought ya had more maturity then that…" Logan sighed deeply, retracting his claws with a scrape of metal into their housings.

Jaw wobbling, Morph mumbled another apology, "Jubes, Logan… I… I know it was stupid I…"

"Don't, please don't!" Jubilee blurted out, miserable. Logan turned his back to his friend, and slid his arms around Jubilee. She buried her face in his chest, sniffling agaisnt his flannel shirt. Angrily she cursed whoever for not minding their own business.

"I can't believe they… I thought Morph was my friend… I expected this from Bobby but…" she sniffled.

"Shh, easy there…" Logan soothed. He rocked her against him, massaging her scalp. Frustrated tears soaked his shirt, and he rubbed her back with firm strokes to remove the tightness.

"C'mon, let's go get you something to drink, an' relax a bit…" he suggested, walking her back towards her room. Most of the door was gone, judging from the gaping hole.

"Stupidgarbadgelackoprivacy," she groused, arm around Logan's waist as he lead her inside. Only the door had suffered any major damage, but there were a few scorch marks singing the walls immediately around the door frame. Essentially it was a loss of privacy, and would take some time to replace the plaster, let alone get a new door.

He led her over towards the bed, and sat her down. Settling next to her, he wrapped his arms around her to resume his comforting embrace. Tears continued to soak his flannel shirt while Logan hugged her. Soft kisses on her forhead soothed her anger, and slowly her jagged breathing settled into a steady pattern. This indicated the frustration and anger had abated, but he still felt the tension in her neck mucles telling him that she was not going to forgive Morph and Iceman any time soon.

"Why doncha get yerself a change of clothes, an' some towels an' go ahead an' freshen up. You can change in my room," he suggested. "I'll just see if I can do somethin' about telling someone to get a work order to get this door fixed up… an' tell Scott about this little prank before they end up with two pincushions…"

Jubilee nodded miserably. He slid his fingers under her chin, and tipped her face upwards. Softly he kissed her lips, momentarily distracting her with their contact. IT was brief, yet sweet, and had the desered effect for Jubilee returned it eagerly. A small smile crept over her lips when he released her, and sat back. She murmured, "Thanks…"

"That's better, right? Lemmie see a smile, darlin…"

"You should have seen the look on his face when I saw you chase him down the hall, Logan," Jubilee giggled. "He looked like he was ready to wet his pants!"

"He almost darn near did," Wolverine snickered, hiding his laugh behind his hand. "If he hadn't slid out on an ice ramp down the stairs… he'd be cold shishkabab by now…"

"Well you didn't have to gut him…"

"I wasn't REALLY gonna… just scare the hell outta him so he'd think twice before messing with ya like that again…"

"I'm more upset at Morph. He should know I HATE practical jokes when I'm in a bad mood… it's one thing if I'm in on it, or I'm like okay, but he almost NEVER pulls a stunt like that to make me happy… I mean like he coulda picked some flowers or come to my room with some chocolate ice cream…"

"Cut him some slack. He's temporarily insane outta bein' in love, like the rest of the bunch," Logan shook his head. "From that death ray stare ya gave him, and the way he backed off with his tail between his legs, I know he's sorry. Incredibly STUPID of him, but I guess his heart was in the right place… but man…"

"Yeah I know… but jeez Logan… he just…"

"Lemmie know what ya want me to grab for ya to change into… go ahead an' get that shower…" he urged.

"There's some jeans I guess in the closet, and maybe a T shirt… just grab any ol' thing… it'll be okay," she said without thinking. Logan nodded and walked her towards the hall bathroom.

"Wait, just use mine. Save ya the trouble. Take yer time an' relax… should be nice an clean enough… I'll just throw yer things on the sofa…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Knowing our luck, some dimwit might have boobytrapped the hall bathroom…" he mumbled. She nodded, heading across the hall to his room. He opened the door for her, and gently closed it behind her. Then he crossed back over to her room to find her a change of clothes.

Slowly Morph's door creaked open, and he noticed Jubilee entering Wolverine's room. Despite his guilt he felt a small smile creep onto his face. Perhaps this wasn't such a badly botched trick when it sent her towards the object of her affections. The mere fact that Wolverine had 'defended her honor' at least got him over whatever shyness about hiding his feelings in front of his teammates. Judging from what he knew about Wolverine, the Canadian was tight lipped when it came to his personal life. If he was going to have any relationship with a team member he would have to be out in the open about it. Bobby had just confirmed what they had all suspected. Just what would become of it was anyone's guess…

* * *


	9. Bobby makes amends

**__**

Chapter 9

* * *

Logan walked down the hall, carrying a leather men's shaving kit in one hand while rubbing at his damp hair with the towel flipped over his head. He was bare chested, water still drenching his thick coat of body hair, and wearing a pair of clean bluejeans. Three scents made him stop momentarily on his trek from the hall bathroom towards his destination. He glanced over his shoulder to see Gambit standing with a pile of wood, as Morph and Bobby hunkered down near the damaged door. It became apparent from the smell of the paint cans and the nails and other assembled tools that Gambit had taken his request seriously.

"I make sure dey do a good job, mon ami," Remy nodded to Logan. He draped the towel around his neck, and thrust the cigar between his teeth.

"Um… hi wolverine," Morph said quietly. "We um… thought we'd make it up to you and Jubilee… by cleaning up our mess…"

"Um yeah… we really blew it… we had no idea…" Bobby trailed off.

In response, Logan shot Bobby a feral glare, and grunted a response to Morph. His expression softened a tad when his eyes met the shapeshifter's. Morph heaved a sigh of relief, when Logan murmured, "Thanks."

"No problem," Gambit nodded. "I be right back, gentlemen. Keep goin' now. Got to tell Cherie where Gambit been da past half-hour. She worryin' dat we be late to dinner…"

"Logan…" Morph started, and he turned his head slightly.

"What?" Logan murmured, turning around to face him.

"I hope that I can make it up to you… by this… and whatever else… I had no idea that she and you…" Morph trailed off.

"Do me a favor an' just relax already, yer makin' me nervous," Logan grumbled. "An make sure you keep this clown on his best behavior…"

"Sure thing…" Morph nodded, face less crinkled with worry.

"I'll be good, promise… just don't skewer me…" Bobby stammered.

"I'll be watching ya," Logan glared at him. "You listen to your partner, an you listen good the next time he stops ya from doing such a damn fool stunt… there's bein' funny, and bein' malicious…"

"Um… malicious… me?" Bobby yelped.

"Let's get to work," Morph elbowed Drake. Quickly Bobby nodded and formed a sledgehammer out of ice. He began to tap at the pins holding Jubilee's ruined door in place. However he quickly turned his head when he saw his door open, and saw Jubilee poke her head out. Bobby and Morph noticed immediately, but wisely shut their mouths when Logan cast them another warning glare.

"I see it and I don't believe it," she shook her head, resting a hand on her hip. "Tweedle dee and tweedle dum…"

"Give 'em a break, darlin', they're makin' amends, an' savin' the X men a bundle doin' in house repairs on this dump," Logan chuckled.

Jubilee opened the door and peered out, her hair damp. She took a step out into the hallway, wearing a green bathrobe that came well past her knees. Clearly it was several sizes too big, and looked extremely familiar to both of them. She glanced around Logan, who had moved directly in her way. However she stepped around him and rested her hands on both her hips.

"Jubes we're sorry," Morph said quickly.

"Yeah… REALLY sorry…" Bobby added, a look of worry on his face.

"I can see that," she said, hiding a laugh behind her hand. "An' I appreciate it guys…"

"So are we forgiven?" asked Morph.

"Ask me when you guys are done," Jubilee giggled, and Bobby and Morph knew that she was halfway to not paffing them the next time they saw her face.

Holding up a blue and gold bundle, Logan coughed, "Brought a clean uniform for ya. Almost forgot that we're gonna have a danger room drill session this afternoon."

"Thanks so much," she said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Talk about lousy timing," Logan murmured, and quickly nudged Jubilee towards his door.

"What… what's…" she chuckled as he shoved her against the wall.

"Uh oh," Morph whispered, shifting temporarily into a form that resembled Rahne, the werewolf. "Trouble…"

"Outta here darlin… quick… just trust me," he urged, backing her into his room as he pressed his body to hers. She almost toppled backwards as he shoved her into the room, and slammed the door.

Scott Summers happened to pass by the doorway, hoping to see Jubilee. His jaw dropped at the sight of Morph and Bobby who were standing by a smoking charred door, slowly painting it over. Gambit stood with his arms crossed over his chest, supervising.

"What the HELL…" Scott trailed off.

"Dese two idiots went too far," Gambit grunted. "Remy simply makin' sure dey behave…"

"Morph, Bobby, explain yourself!" Scott Summers snorted.

"Um… we were trying to get Jubilee to come out of her room…" Morph said apologetically.

"And I iced over the door… and then she blew it apart…" Bobby added, pulling the pins out of the damaged door.

"What WERE you two thinking…"

"Easy Scott, Wolverine and Gambit already yell at 'em," Remy said, holding up a hand. "Dey really sorry, and dey behave dis time…"

"But where is Jubilee? I wanted to talk to her…"

"After what you say to her, she want to be alone right now," Remy said quickly.

"Yeah, she was NOT happy, and I think we ALL need to stay WAY clear of her…" said Bobby, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"But where IS she?" Cyclops demanded. Slowly Morph changed into Colossus and boosted the new door up with a grunt, while Bobby knocked the new pins in with an ice hammer.

The door slammed, and Scott turned.

"What was that?" Scott asked.

"Oh, just checking the door," Morph said, thumping on it dramatically. "You know…"

"You two have been acting screwy ever since… look, if you KNOW something about where she is, tell me now… okay?" Scott asked.

"Um, isn't it better if you didn't know?" Morph asked. "I mean the last person she wants to see now is you… no offense leader man…"

"I'm not even going to…" Scott sighed, exasperated. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and opened his mouth to say something else.

However Gambit interrupted, "Not another word, mon ami. Leave da Petit alone. You done enough damage for one day…"

"Mister…"

"Remy need to talk to you, so let's walk, eh?" Remy said. "You two keep goin'. I be back t' watch ya later…"

Morph and Bobby nodded, their faces twisted with embarrassed looks. "Yes sir… whatever you say!" Bobby called.

"I'm not even going to ask…" Scott shook his head as Gambit urged him alongside him. Again the door opened slightly, and Logan peered out to see both offenders whistling innocently.

"All right, I guess you two learned your lesson," Logan half smiled.

"Um yeah… never again," Morph nodded. "Logan I really am sorry…"

"You made up for it by covering for me just now. Thanks…" Logan nodded. He shut the door behind him and entered his room once more.

* * *

Jubilee sat on his sofa, brushing her damp hair. She looked up at Logan with a slightly panicked look, and he rolled his eyes dramatically. He walked over to his bathroom and stepped in to hang his wet towels over the rack to dry. Her clean scent still remained with the scented floral soaps she had just used, making him stop for a moment. Granted he had smelled her clean scent, for a moment, as she sat there on his sofa brushing her hair.

"Oww, stupid…" she mumbled.

"What, what's wrong?" he panicked, rushing in. She held her hairbrush, which was one of those round ones at a distance, tugging at it as she squinted.

"Stupidfreakinbrush… oohhh…" she grumbled, struggling to pick out the hair tangled around it.

"Don't pull it… ya might tear yer hair out," he urged, sitting next to her and reaching up to help her.

"It's stuck… I shoulda NEVER let Rogue talk me into using this thing… 'I'tll bulk up yuh hair an' make it look nice…' she says…" Jubilee stuck out her tongue.

"Hang on, it's stuck… cripes darlin' what did ya do… tie every flamin' strand to it?" he mumbled, trying to unwrap the locks of hair that were twisted around the circular brush. He knelt up on the sofa, so he could see what he was doing, while Jubilee squeezed her eyes shut and yelped in frustration.

"Ow, ow ow! That hurt!" she winced.

"Sorry… damn when you get stuck, you get stuck… might haveta cut this out…"

"Don't you DARE… I spent two years growing this out…" she griped.

"An you'll spend two more years tryin' to untangle it… promise I won't cut too much off…"

"Do it and die, buster," Jubilee warned him. "Some of us can't grow our hair so freakin' fast cause we don't' have healing factors…"

"Well if I screw it up, you can take a pair of scissors to mine, and maybe I can get some crazy glue," he joked.

"Shut up," she complained, but couldn't keep a straight face because the mental image was funny. "And I'll get a weed whacker…"

"Ugh, it's stuck all right…" Logan mumbled. Jubilee sighed and released the brush, which was well and truly tangled in her hair. No amount of budging would get it out.

"Ohhh this is so not fair!" she whined.

"Promise I'll be careful," he said. She squeezed her eyes shut and heard the rasp of adamantium. Logan chuckled when he saw her pretty face scrunched up in fear and frustration, and indignation. She looked cute when she was annoyed, the way her nose wrinkled up just so.

Something whispered past her ears, a breeze, and the couch shifted as Logan got up off of it. She opened one eye slowly, dreading what she would see; yet his body blocked the view of the bureau mirror as he leaned in front of her and she felt the momentary tension and release of hair falling away. The horrible snarled hair clump fell free, and the instantaneous relief was a word of difference.

"I ain't no hairdresser, so don't kill me," Logan murmured.

"What?"

"Never mind… ya needed a haircut anyway, right? Promise not to kill me when ya open your eyes…"

"I'm afraid to look," she groaned. However she shoved him away and got up, glancing in the mirror. Logan tensed when she opened her mouth in shock.

"Now darlin… it was stuck pretty damn tight… an' there was no other way…"

Jubilee burst into laughter, and Logan was not sure if histeriea or something else induced it. The flyaway bits that were considerably shorter and the pile of dark long hair indicated what he had done. Having gotten one side uneven, the other had to be cut. She glanced in the mirror, turning around, and couldn't stop from laughing.

"I don't believe it… this is so funny…"

"Um I take it I'm not dead," Logan murmured as she brushed hair off her shoulders.

"It's almost as short as it was when you first knew me…" she laughed.

"Sorry…"

"No, hey it's okay… layered flyaway look's in… it's almost a pretty good pixie cut…" she urged. Indeed the flyaway uneven bits were starting to curl slightly, and she realized someone would pay 100 dollars for something Wolverine had done in five minutes to keep from ripping her hair out in frustration from a styling brush.

"Ya had me goin' there…" he heaved a sigh of relief.

"You're lucky it's the in thing, or else you'd be so dead… as dead as Drakester and Morphie are now," she laughed.

Logan was quickly busying himself with cleaning up the hair that had fallen everywhere, and Jubilee grabbed his wastepaper basket to help him.

"It grows back, right darlin?" he said, still not sure if she was happy. Although he knew she was not totally devastated, she was moderately in shock at her hair being so short. However he soon sensed from her scent that she was getting used to it, and it was definitely something she could live with.

"Oops it's one PM… when didja say we gotta be in the D room again?" she asked.

"In ten minutes," he grumbled. "Damn… better get the threads on… you can change in the bathroom for some privacy…"

"Thanks," she nodded, kissing his cheek quickly as she grabbed her costume and rushed into his private bathroom. Logan finished cleaning up her hair and then pulled open a dresser drawer. Grabbing a clean uniform, he tossed the shirt and leggings onto the bed before digging through his closet for the other parts. Like most X men, they had multiple uniforms, made of unstable molecules, which could be cleaned like ordinary cloth. Unfortunately they did wear out, and they did tend to absorb sweat just like any other cloth, and sometimes Logan would be the first to suffer when his teammates forgot to don clean uniforms.

"I'm late, I'm so late," she mumbled, rushing out of the bathroom in the form fitting blue and gold X man uniform. It was the traditional bodysuit similar to what Scott and Morph wore, being the only clean thing Logan had found.

"Relax, I'm sure he's gonna be on his best behavior considerin' I put him in his place," Wolverine mumbled as he tugged his gloves on, and stomped his feet more securely in his boots.

"I hope you sold tickets," Jubilee murmured, leaning on him to step into her boots, and thankful that he was the same height as she.

"Forgot, but the others had ringside seats," Wolverine laughed.

"Ugh, my hair's sticking out," she mumbled, and grabbed a pair of visored sunglasses that she happened to see sitting on his dresser top. She chuckled, realizing she had sent them to him at least five years ago as a 'reminder' of her when she had joined the Gen X school temporarily. He'd always kept the pink visored glasses there near a picture of her, and several of the other X men together.

"Guess ya want those back?" he asked.

"They're yours, but can I borrow 'em?" she teased. Both of them chuckled, and then she yelped as her eyes caught sight of the time on his battered alarm clock on his bedside table.

"Better hurry it up… I ain't in the mood for round two…" he urged. His nose wrinkled when he caught a familiar scent. Frowning, he decided he was not going to waste his time confronting the perpetual thorn in his side. Reaching down he grabbed Jubilee under her knees and neck and hoisted her into his arms. The door slammed behind them as he dashed away from it.

"Hey! Put me down, you silly… this is so not necessary!" she yelped when he rushed halfway down the hall. Momentarily he forgot that he was half carrying her when he darted down the stairs far more nimbly than one would think for a 300 pound adamantium boned man. As he reached the front banister, all he could think about was getting her as far away from Scott as possible. While he wasn't sure if Scott had seen them rush by, he most certainly must have heard them laughing. Just what was one eye doin' up there anyway, Logan wondered. He had heard Scott's footsteps echoing earlier, and heard the noise of his voice asking Remy what was going on, and where she was. No less than five times in the past hour had he returned to see if she had been in her room, or if anyone had seen her. Naturally Scott might have taken on the task of running around to check and see if any stragglers were behind for Danger Room drills. Yet he was going to have to have a chat if Scott so much as said or thought anything.

"Flamin' perfect," he mumbled, reaching the main floor.

"Wolverine… Logan, you dweeb, put me down!" she laughed.

"Can't have ya bein' late now, can we?" he joked, swinging her around on his shoulder. She was stuck in a fireman's carry while he walked through the living room area, and into the stairflight that lead down towards the War Room underground complex.

"Yeah, but you're like gonna spoil me if you carry me everywhere… I'm gonna start thinking things…"

"What kinda things?" he snickered, rushing down the metal lined corridor.

* * *

Panting, Scott Summers leaned against the wall of the hallway. He was not sure of what he had just seen on his most recent foray around the mansion to look for stragglers. So far he had banged on Rogue's door, only to hear Remy's shout of protest for him to go away and come back in five. Then there was Morph and Bobby who were rushing by him on his way to the next floor down with tools in their hands. At sight of him they whistled quietly and made a lousy job of covering up whatever they had seen.

Judging by the looks on their faces, Scott could guess what they were trying to play cool about. That was why he made a point of waiting and seeing if Jubilee happened to come out of her room or anyone else's. However when he had seen Wolverine's door burst open, the blue and gold streak had burst out so fast it almost knocked him over with shock. No sooner had he heard what sounded like Jubilee's laugh then the streak was long gone.

"Scott, what are you doing?" Jean asked. He flinched.

"Yikes Jean, what are you…" he gasped, holding his chest as his heart pounded.

"You wanted us to be in the Danger Room by one thirty… what are you doing here? We're all waiting for you," Jean chided him.

"Um I was just rounding up stragglers… you know…"

"Come on dear," she urged, grabbing his arm and tugging him. "Betsy and Warren are up for their first round with Storm and the others…"

"Who's on the roster… did you happen to see Logan and Jubilee?"

"They're in the gym waiting for their session, with Rogue and Gambit… why… is something the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," Scott said, shielding his thoughts from Jean. She frowned when they reached the entrance to the Danger room however.

"Scott, you're a lousy liar…" she twisted her lips into a frown. Rounding on him, she shoved him to the wall with a TK push that pinned him flat.

"Jean what are you…"

"No Scott, what are YOU doing?" she said firmly, her headband glowing sapphire blue as her green eyes bored holes into his. "Were you sneaking around?"

"Jean, this is funny, but…"

"I'm not laughing Scott. You were spying on Jubilee weren't you?"

"Why would I spy on her? I was simply waiting to see if I could catch her and apologize…"

"Uh huh," Jean shook her head, not convinced.

"Come on Jean, let me go… this is ridiculous."

"I agree. I know what you saw. And I want you to cut it out, before you really piss me off… and end up sleeping on that rather uncomfortable narrow sofa… you know the one just outside our room…"

"Jean… please… this isn't…"

"Leave Logan and Jubilee alone," Jean said angrily. "That's what I'm talking about…"

"But I'm team leader… I just saw them walking out of his room with…"

"So you WERE spying! SHAME on you!" Jean wagged a finger at him. "Scott, you really are starting to scare me. What's gotten into you?"

"It's my responsibility to make sure that the X men…"

"Okay that does it. This is your WIFE speaking, here Scott Summers. I've stood by and watched you act out, and frankly I've been way too tolerant of it. Scott, you're becoming a pain in the butt, and people are getting sick of it. And as your wife, I'm telling you to BACK OFF…"

"But honey…"

"Don't 'honey' me, MISTER," she yelled at him. "Logan's my best friend, and he's finally found a piece of happiness for once in his life, and you're trying to ruin it. I won't let you. He deserves to be with someone who understands and accepts him…"

"But she's 18!"

"Yes, and last time I checked, that makes her an adult, in the eyes of the law. And for years she was far maturer than many of us gave her credit for. So what's your point? You and I were dating when we were 18! Not that I like to pry, but Logan has done nothing but be honorable."

"You're always defending him!" Scott protested.

"Don't EVEN start with me, Scott," Jean retorted, her mind expanding to push him more tightly against the wall. "He went through ENOUGH misery stepping aside so you and I could be together. When he could have been a bastard and come between us, he simply went away and dealt with it instead of doing something we'd both regret. Never once has he tried to ruin what we have, because he cares about me too much to hurt me."

"I always knew you two…"

"Save it. He's my FRIEND, Scott. Get OVER it. Leave him alone. And leave Jubilee alone. Got it?" Jean said firmly. Her mind grip relaxed, and Scott almost tumbled onto the floor. If not for Jean's hand steadying him and pushing him back to his feet.

"I got the message, Jean," he exhaled. Never had he see her so angry, except that last Christmas when he had chewed Gambit out for singing till three AM under Rogue's window, in the hopes of giving her a Christmas present she would never forget.

"Good," Jean said sweetly. "Now, let's go and conduct that training…"

* * *


	10. Psilocke at the helm

**__**

Chapter 10

* * *

Within the Danger Room, several squads had gathered for the drill regimen. In the observation booth sat Jean Grey, glancing down at the assembled group, with Scott pensively looking on. Storm glanced up, walking in next to Beast, while Psilocke and Angel entered next. Rogue, Gambit, Morph, Bobby and Wolverine along with Jubilee stood in a small cluster before they heard Jean's voice cut in.

"Good to see you all here. Storm, what's your idea for today?"

"I had thought we'd start with a level one… after I divide the team into squads… and you can observe and make suggestions, Cyclops?"

"Fine, I'll be watching everyone," Scott said quietly. "Jean will keep you all in light psychic rapport. Psilocke, you're in charge of one team, Storm the other… right?"

"Right," Storm nodded. "Now here's the team rosters. Gold team, which I will be leading, will consist of Beast, Gambit, Archangel, Morph. X men blue will be lead by Psilocke, and consist of Wolverine, Rogue, Jubilee, Iceman. Any objections?"

"None, except I would prefer to participate in the exercise myself," Scott said.

"Fine, then you shall join Gold team. Let's see how we all do. Gold Team will run the gauntlet first in the Danger Room, while the other team attends warm-up exercises on the estate. I trust you can follow Wolverine' regimen as he is experienced in such matters, Psilocke," said Storm.

"As good as done," Psilocke nodded. "Everyone ready?"

"Sure thing," Bobby nodded.

"Give the word," Rogue agreed, while the others chimed in. X men blue exited, leaving Gold behind.

Everyone was not certain till the word was given, and Jean punched buttons to ring up a particularly easy challenge. Terrain shifted and moved, while Gold team moved into their respective positions.

* * *

"Okay, plan's simple, folks, so listen up," said Wolverine. "Basically we play a modified tag you're it…"

"Sounds interesting. So it is akin to paintball?" Psilocke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much. Everyone for 'emselves…"

"Might I tweak it, tag team ninja style?" Betsy chuckled. "I direct one against another in order to assess your skills, and keep you all off balance to see how you cope?"

"Your game," Wolverine said. "Just as long as we get a workout…"

"It will be fun, and interesting," Psilocke promised. "I can telepathically link you all, but you won't know what the other will next do… and I will tell who's ally, and who is rival…"

"Let's do it," Rogue nodded.

"Scatter. And then when I give the psicast, move. Objective is to reach the X mansion, without getting splattered…" Betsy said. She tossed paint filled balloons to each group, and grinned. With a gesture she slipped out of sight leaving the team momentarily disoriented.

"Move Jubes, an' quick," Logan barked. They scattered, in four different directions. Psilocke's telepathic laughter echoed in each of their heads.

Iceman generated a pillar of condensation, lifting himself above the trees. The mansion was perhaps half a mile away. Grinning he turned his ramp towards it.

"Iceman, think fast… rogue's ahead," came her command. Looking up from his ramp that he generated he saw a green blur, and then a punch that broke his ramp. Rogue laughed, soaring back and forth. He sent pulses of controlled ice towards her.

"Can't catch me if ya can't see me, sugah," she teased, ducking into the canopy.

Blasts of plasma sizzled past Drake, momentarily disorienting him. In a tree stood Jubilee, fists curled as she generated pulses of light. Drake sent a chilling wave of ice towards her, trapping her, but Jubilee brought up her hands just in the nick of time to vaporize before she dropped down into the forest floor.

A loud snarl alerted drake, and he tumbled off the ice ramp that Wolverine slashed into bits. A quick burst of ice trapped Wolverine where he stood. Drake grinned, and then glanced up to see Rogue streaking overhead. A blast of snow in her face disoriented her.

"Nice work, but too slow," Psilocke laughed. He gasped as a foot slammed into his chest, knocking him flat. Her fists shot out in rapid succession. Drake rolled over, forming ice barriers but Psilocke's twists and tumbles kept her just ahead of his blasts.

Jubilee's blast freed Wolverine, and he shook the chips of ice off. Somersaulting, he flipped head over hands after Psilocke. Both of them traded blows for a few seconds. She leaned back while he swiped claws towards her face, then leapt over his low swipe. Her fist flashed out, and he caught it, then she flipped over and hurled him over her shoulder. He tumbled and landed on his feet, claws extended on either side with a grin on his face. She seemed a worthy opponent.

"Nice, but can you stop this?" she asked. A dagger of purple energy formed at the back of her wrist. The sum focus of Psilocke's mental might in twin psychic daggers. Purple energy fizzled inches from his head with each swipe and kick.

Drake dropped Rogue with an ice blast, and she shook herself off. A blinding flash disabled Drake, as Jubilee stood before him, visor down. He blinked, and Jubilee turned to Rogue. The southern belle grabbed her up by her collar and tossed her towards where Wolverine and Psilocke were fighting. However she didn't count on Jubilee focussing her blasts downwards, and bleeding off velocity by using them like modified retrorockets. Sizzling pyro cut between Psilocke and Wolverine, causing them both to tumble out of the way. Wolverine cursed, momentarily blinded.

"Clever, young one," Psilocke nodded in appreciation. Jubilee landed in front of the telekinetic ninja. Psychic blades sparkled with energy as Psilocke struck first. Throwing herself backwards, Jubilee somersaulted out of the way, and then brought up both her hands to block the psychic dagger with a pyro blast. Psilocke crossed her wrists to block Jubilee's next blast, and then flipped out of the way of the next volley.

"Jubes, use your head! Don't let her rattle ya!" Logan barked. Jubilee nodded, anticipating where the telepath would strike. All the time Betsy's powers struggled to scan the youth's mind, but to no avail. A blinding flash crackled right before Psilocke, but Jubilee forgot the ninja could still rely on other senses. For a moment Psilocke vanished, and then a fist flashed right past Jubilee's face. She dropped, dodging at the absolute last minute.

"Time!" Psilocke laughed, her fist raised above Jubilee's head just about to strike. Jubilee glanced up, and saw a slight smile in the ninja's eyes, knowing she wasn't about to get eviscerated with a psychic dagger.

"Holy crap," Jubilee breathed.

"Very good job, Jubilation… I had no idea that your skills had progressed so well," said Psilocke. She reached out a hand and pulled Jubilee to her feet.

"Thanks, I think," Jubilee murmured. "Not too bad yourself…"

"I have a few suggestions that you might wish to try… if you'd consent to training with me one on one…" Psilocke suggested. "Just because you and I cannot fly does not mean we're limited in any manner…"

"Exactly right, girlfriend," Jubilee nodded eagerly.

"Are you all ready to go back now?" Betsy asked the others. "Not bad…"

"You're one devious lady… you said that…" Bobby spluttered.

"Who cares, best fun ah've had since the Danger room broke two months ago… way better then computer threats…"

"You ain't kidding Rogue. That's why these are far more fun, Betts," Logan nodded as Psilocke walked over to help Rogue up, and Jubilee gave Wolverine a hand. Bobby rubbed his backside, shaking his brown haired head.

"First rule in my experience, expect the unexpected," Betsy Braddock winked. "Now who's for a spot of tea before we muck on ahead?"

"Make that beer, and you're on," Wolverine said.

"Ah'd prefer iced tea, if ya don't mind," Rogue said, and grabbed Betsy under the arms. "Want a ride, boss lady?"

"Whoops, I think…" Betsy gasped as she was swept up and carried in the direction of the X mansion. Bobby Drake followed with an ice ramp.

"Slowpokes!" he called. Jubilee and Wolverine rushed through the undergrowth after them, both gasping for breath.

"After this… I'm gonna regret taking a shower BEFORE practice…" Jubilee panted.

"Look at it this way darlin, at least we're not under Cyke's one eyed gaze…." Wolverine panted back accustomed to rushing through woods at a good clip.

"C'mon you two, we're late!" Rogue called, streaking back and grabbing both of them. Jubilee yelped when she seized the back of her yellow coat, and Logan grunted as Rogue seized his belt and hefted him in her other gloved hand. Within seconds they were deposited by the back door of the X mansion where Drake was already icing up a cooler.

"Jubes luv, could I trouble you to boil some water?" Psilocke asked, pulling out a metal pot and some cups with a box of Darjeeling. "Chance to show me how finely you control your abilities…"

"This is nothing," Drake laughed as Jubilee quickly boiled the water.

"Now, chill it down, and let's resume a breather," Psilocke panted. She tossed a beer over to Wolverine who caught it gratefully. Soon the tea was brewed, and all team members sat on the metal patio chairs around an umbrella table by the pool.

"Good stuff," Rogue murmured, gulping down a glass of perfectly chilled iced tea. Psilocke leaned back in her chair, folding her long legs one over the other. She sighed with pleasure as she sipped her tea slowly, then glanced down at the house. A tray levitated from inside, wrapped in purple energies.

"Showoff," Drake laughed. "You stole THAT from Jean!"

"So what?" Jubilee asked, throwing her sunglasses on the table. She pulled off her coat and tossed it over an empty chair. She reached for one of the 'digestive biscuits' and gnawed on it hungrily.

"I'm not even gonna ask what a digestive is… but it's some British thing," Bobby murmured through a mouthful of cookie.

"Don't y'all know anything? It's what they serve with high tea…" Rogue rolled her eyes. "Even ah know that!"

"I defer to you, your Royal Highness queen of the south," Bobby mock bowed.

"X men blue, front and center!" barked Cyclops over the loudspeaker.

"Cyclops, do you mind, dearie?" Psilocke glanced up at the speaker. "You could be less of a boor about this… and unless I'm much mistaken, isn't Storm in charge…"

"My apologies," came the answer. Everyone groaned, shaking his or her heads.

"Once a leader, always a leader," Rogue said.

"Or once a pain in the ass, always a pain in the ass…" Bobby added. Getting to their feet they left their break materials and entered the mansion once again. On the way in, Wolverine slowed his pace and extended his hand to Jubilee. Pleasantly surprised, she slid hers in his, and felt the small squeeze he gave her fingers.

* * *

"I don't know if I'm up to a whole danger room session after THAT little drill," Bobby mumbled to Rogue.

"Ya big baby, that was nothing," Rogue laughed, giving him a shove.

"Some of us aren't invulnerable…"

"Just cause ah'm invulnerable doesn't mean ah don't get tired like the rest of yuh."

"There's a thing called a dictionary, Bobby. Might I suggest you use it?" Psilocke added.

"Oho she nailed you," Jubilee laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny…" Bobby stuck his tongue out. "Not up to MY standard, but not bad for a new X man…"

"Says the guy who just blew in WHEN?" Wolverine added.

"Now that we've exchanged verbal pot shots at one another," Psilocke grinned. "I take it this means you're somewhat cozy on the idea of me as a leader?"

"Duh," Jubilee answered.

"That sums it up," Bobby said. "The Valley girl has spoken…"

As they entered the underground complex, they walked along the corridors to the Danger Room area. Sounds of shouting and commands along with laser echoed throughout, and the members of X men Blue exchanged anxious glances. "Doesn't' sound like ol' Cyke's too happy right about now…"

"What else is new?" asked Bobby.

"Wait, shh, I hear Storm. She's pretty ticked off," Wolverine said with a slight smile.

"What are they saying?" asked Rogue. "Don't tell me Scott's gone off again!"

"Shh… they're coming out… back away peoples…"

"Let's say they're just having a large difference in opinion," said Psilocke with a snort.

"Super hearing?" Rogue asked. "No, wait… you're a telepath an' yuh heard it a mile away…"

"Yes, and I suggest WE get a mile away… perhaps we should wait in the Danger Room observation area?" Psilocke suggested. Everyone in Blue quickly dispersed, trying to evade the storm front that exited the danger room.

"I'm sorry Storm but that last move…"

"Might I remind you that it was YOUR idea that you join us for the exercise, Scott?" Storm answered dryly.

"Scott, if you weren't who you were…" trailed off Warren.

"This is just ridiculous. Scott, what IS your problem?" demanded Storm. "Just when you say you've got your outbursts under control, another 'situation' arises… if this is resentment about the suggestion that I…"

"You are simply overdoing it, my friend," Beast said as he took Scott's shoulder and walked him in the direction of the stairs leading up to the mansion.

"No Storm, it just proves that Beast is right…" Scott said. "Forget what I said. I really DO need to…"

"Why don't you take a walk outside and I'll set the danger room up for the next team," Jean said gently.

"I'm sorry… I'll just… go and cool off. I apologize Storm…"

"Scott, please understand that we all…" Storm started.

"He knows Storm," Jean said softly as she raised a hand.

"Can't you get him OFF the war path? Scott's always been a type A, but he's scaring me," Warren shook his head.

"My thoughts exactly. This has been building up for a long time, and it seems to have no ending in sight… Jean…"

"Storm, I've tried reasoning with him… when he seems to have calmed, something ELSE sets him off… I'm thinking he needs a break from all this…" Jean sighed.

"But we can't spare him, can we?" asked Storm quietly. "He'll insist that…"

"Magneto isn't giving us any problems, so why not just take him away for a long romantic weekend, Jean?" asked Warren. "I can give you my private jet… I know Scott loves to fly… and you two could go up to Alaska and just spend time at my folk's cabin up in Juneau…"

"Sounds wonderful… but Storm can you handle things here?"

"We have in the past… so why not? Psilocke is a capable telepath. And you and she can keep in rapport so if we do need you, you both can return," Storm said quietly. "Besides, we have Wolverine and Beast, and Warren, who are all original X men… not to forget Bobby… I'm certain we can keep the team running while you're gone…"

"After what happened on their honeymoon," Warren mumbled.

"It will be all right," Jean smiled slowly. "Scott and I haven't had a weekend alone since…"

"Since before we can remember," Storm added. "Go on, pack. I'll suggest a leave of absence to Scott, and you can help break it to him gently. Hank and I have been suggesting this… for a while…"

"But you didn't tell Jean?" Warren scratched his head.

"I already could sense it," Jean interrupted with a knowing smile. "Scott needs time with his wife. And I have a few activities planned that will take his mind off work once and for all…"

"If you can't help him Jean, I don't know WHAT could," Warren groaned. "But what I don't get is that he and you had forty eight hours…"

"A change of scenery is just what will be needed, for him to achieve harmony with body and soul," Storm said brightly. "I should know, from experience…"

* * *

Psilocke grinned when she opened her amethyst eyes, and regarded her teammates. Wolverine cracked a rare grin himself, which left Bobby, Jubilee and Rogue to wonder just what had transpired. "Took them bloody long enough," Psilocke laughed.

"I know. Guess it took Hurricane Storm to get Scott to take a vacation," Wolverine chuckled.

"Guess we know who wears the spandex in THIS team," Bobby quipped.

"Shush, will ya?" Rogue hissed.

"Hey, it's true," Bobby shrugged.

"Shh, they're coming back… act casual," said Wolverine. Jubilee paced back and forth, orbiting the table a few times before Wolverine grabbed her wrist gently.

"I don't think I wanna see his face right now…" she grumbled.

"Relax, Jubes… an' sit down. You're makin' us all nervous…" Logan suggested. She yelped in protest when he tugged her down and pulled her into his lap.

"You'd better listen to what the man says, sugah," Rogue teased.

"Shut up," Jubilee protested, blood rushing to her cheeks and tinting golden skin a dusky rose.

"Or else Scott's not the only one who's going to need a holiday," Psilocke further teased.

The door hummed open, admitting the tall figure of Storm. She pushed locks of silver hair from her face, and smiled levelly at the members of X men Blue. "Good to see you here. I've an announcement to make, though I suspect a few of you already have sensed what will transpire…"

"Well…" Psilocke began.

"Relax," Storm smiled warmly. She pulled up a chair and sat down gracefully next to Betsy. Visibly relaxed, Psilocke exhaled and lifted her gaze to face the woman again.

"So, what's the scoop?" Rogue asked.

"Cyclops and Jean are going on vacation… effective immediately. Psilocke, you will consider yourself full Deputy leader in his absence, as I will be assuming command of the team till his return. I request that you forge a psychic link with Jean Grey to keep in a light rapport so we can alert them if we require their assistance," Storm said.

"Sounds jake to me, 'Roro," said Wolverine. Storm arched a silver brow at the sight of Jubilee sitting precariously balanced in his lap. However she said nothing, and returned her attention to Psilocke.

"I trust that we'll all be able to be happy for them, for the next week," said Storm. "And that we will all work together towards our mutual goal in harmony…"

"Um, just one thing Storm," Bobby asked. "Uh… are we going to have to worry about our personal lives being um… butted into as much? Sorry to be rude about it and all…"

"What goes on behind closed doors and off team duty does not concern me, as long as it does not disrupt the interests of the X men," Storm said diplomatically. "We all derive strength from our personal relationships on and off the team, and unless such behaviors compromise our mission, you will have your privacy. I simply wish you afford me the same courtesy…"

"Good call," jubilee blurted out.

"So, if Scott and Jean hold hands, anyone else doing the same won't be on latrine duty, right?" asked Wolverine.

"I would have put it more delicately, but the answer is yes, Logan," Storm smiled wryly. "Now, it seems that all of you are rather winded from your impromptu training. I suggest we retire for an early and leisurely dinner, which Gambit has consented to prepare, and see Jean and Scott off with all good fortune…"

"These are orders I can live with," Bobby grinned.

"But do not be fooled into thinking that I will be any less strict when it comes to demanding your absolute best," Storm said with a hint of sternness to her voice.

"We wouldn't give you anything else," Wolverine answered.

"Thank you. Now why not get cleaned up and join the rest of us for dinner… it should be ready within the next two hours… oh, and Psilocke, could you join me for a bit and brief me on your team's progress?" Storm said, glancing at her wristwatch. She exited after rising from her chair.

"Certainly, luv," said Betsy. She pushed away from the table, and rose at the same time Storm did. Both women exited the room, leaving the rest of X men Blue to exchange various glances ranging from surprise to relief.

"Took 'em long enough," Bobby commented. "I could've told them Scotty needed a time out… AWAY from the team… "

"And away from being up our bums," Psilocke added, glancing at her nails.

"Amen," Rogue nodded. "Now why are we just sittin' here?"

* * *


	11. Jubilee's new powers explored

**__**

Chapter 11

* * *

"But I don't NEED a vacation!" Scott started to protest, but Jean Grey had already given him a TK push towards one of the minijets. Several suitcases hovered in the air as she walked behind him. Scott groaned, knowing that he had no choice but to go along. Despite the fact most of him WANTED to go take off, the small soldier anal compulsive part screamed out 'duty first'. The part Jean Grey was mentally telling to shut up.

"It's for your own good," Beast insisted. "Doctor's orders…"

"Mutiny," Scott joked weakly.

"Must we drag you, kicking and screaming?" Storm asked, masking her amusement as she stood in the hanger, backed up by Beast and Warren. Although the other X men were supposed to be busy training in the Danger Room, here were a few ears pressed to the door. At least one and that was Wolverine. Next to him stood Morph, with his communicator open.

"Now Scott, this is your wife talking, remember?" Jean joked, and Scott finally exhaled as he stopped resisting his wife's TK push.

"You win dear. You're in charge Storm. Take care, and call me if…"

"Scott, we wish you well, and if the world should end when you're out, Jean will be the first to know," Storm joked. She hid her grin as Scott's eyes widened.

"Up you go, haste makes waste," Beast said quickly, clapping his hands.

"What, nothing more elaborate?" asked Scott, climbing into the cockpit, while Jean levitated the luggage into the cargo area. At least he was wearing a pair of shorts and a golf shirt, with horizontal stripes and a pair of nice Dockers. Jean's sundress swirled about her shapely legs, and she wore her long hair free and loose about her shoulders. She winked at Storm, who nodded, and a light wind swirled up to gently nudge Scott the rest of the way into the plane.

"See you later! Behave!" Jean called, levitating herself into the passenger seat, and pressing the control to close the canopy.

"I almost forgot Hank… the medical…"

"Enough Scott, I am in command," Storm called up, shaking her head. Still an amused grin twisted her lips into a smile. Warren groaned, shaking his head while Hank drew in a huge sigh.

"Time and tide wait for no man," he mumbled.

"Whoever said THAT was right," Warren nodded. "This is the FIRST vacation in YEARS he's taken, right?"

"Apart from his abortive honeymoon, yes," Storm mused. "A pity. Trying to compel him to take a vacation is like pulling TEETH…"

"A necessary indulgence, despite his present reluctance…" Beast agreed. "Now, shall we adjourn to the Danger Room, and engender to commingle with our erstwhile occupied colleagues?"

"Yes Hank, I have a few things to spell out to them," Storm nodded. "While I am in command. So that things will run smoothly in Scott's absence…"

"Shall we?" Hank asked, reaching out to take her hand. Storm placed her graceful fingers in his, and they strode out with Warren close behind them.

* * *

"Jeannie finally got him to budge, atta girl," Wolverine grunted with satisfaction.

"FINALLY," Morph whispered, and punched the comm badge on his chest. "Coast is clear… time to relax!"

"Not QUITE yet, pal. Storm's on the job, an she ain't no slouch…"

"What could be WORSE then Scott?"

"Just cause the cat's away don't' mean the mice can play… storm's got a DIFFERENT approach, but no less of a drill schedule…" said Wolverine as he walked past morph. "Better get our butts back to the Danger room…"

"Aww nuts," Morph groaned, and quickly followed Wolverine who had already started to outpace him. By the time they reached the entrance, they saw Hank and Storm already walking inside the observation area.

"X men, a moment of your time," Storm's voice echoed. Holograms ceased, and each member glanced up from the drill they were performing.

"Yeah, what's the word, boss lady?" Wolverine called up, stepping inside the large chamber, with Morph just behind him.

"As you know, Cyclops and Jean Grey are taking a much needed vacation. While recent events have led to this necessary step, I still want to inform you that I will expect discipline. Although I shall attempt a more harmonious and pleasant environment to allow us to continue the work the Professor has entrusted to us. I hope I can count on each and every one of you to do their part…"

"You got it, Stormy," Gambit called up.

"No arguments here," Wolverine nodded.

"As you know, Psilocke is Deputy Leader in this particular time, as I am Acting Leader. Nevertheless, I will trust that we can work together. Now, I have taken the liberty of organizing a schedule for Danger Room rotation… and we are keeping the same roster for Mansion duty…"

"Yeah… no boo," Drake hissed. Morph punched his arm and shot him a glare.

"Senior team members will be third in line command… Wolverine and Beast, you're second to Psilocke and myself… naturally. Partnering with new members will continue as planned. Also, any personal activities pursued outside of normal X men duty hours shall not be subject to question. In other words, you are ALL adults, and what you do in your private time is NOT my concern, provided it does NOT disrupt the working of the team…"

"Amen, sugah," Rogue nodded.

"Now, Gold team, we shall commence with an inter team exercise outside the mansion, while the Blue team has the danger room… just as before. This shall occupy the afternoon… and we shall reconvene for dinner in the Refectory… understood?"

A chorus resounded from the floor. "And Cerebro has been set for automatic Mutant detection, as before," she added. "In the event of the alarm, you know what we must do… that is all X men… thank you…"

"Smooth, isn't she?" Gambit nodded, as the danger room doors hissed open, and X men Gold commenced to exit while Blue entered.

"A welcome change of pace, all right, and too long in coming," Warren Worthington nodded. "But I just hope Scott STAYS on his vacation…"

"And I hope Mr. Sinister doesn't get any IDEAS this time," added Jubilee, shaking her head.

"Aww what could…" Drake started before Morph clapped a hand over his face.

"No way, you are NOT jinxing this," he chided. "Now let's all get on with the training…"

* * *

"Think fast," Wolverine barked as he flipped over the hale of spikes. They imbedded in a large ice wall Bobby erected.

Jubilee's blasts slagged a few missiles popping out of the wall, while she flipped over on her hands and legs. A shot grazed her, ripping through her coattails. She mumbled, relatively unharmed. Rogue swooped down and meandered through a causeway of obstacles, trying to cut her maneuvering to the finest degree. Psilocke called out a series of commands, while they struggled to complete the most basic exercise.

Making it to the other side of the room. Always the oldest drills were the most used. All holograms had been turned off, and only the mechanical settings had been engaged, perhaps for a sense of nostalgia. Nothing beat real obstacles instead of the holographic robots. A few battle droids were set up, but none that resembled any specific enemy.

"Storm's got a sense of old school, don't she?" Rogue called as she swooped by, and punched a spiked mace out of the way of Jubilee, who had the wind knocked out of her avoiding a series of battering rams. Wires sparked as Psilocke sliced her psychic daggers through them, and used TK to augment her strength. Iceman's ramps allowed her to slide and gain height when needed, while protecting other team members from the machine gun fire.

"This is nice guys, but I'm going NUTS here waiting for something to HAPPEN," Jubilee shivered.

"Stick around, and it WILL!" Drake shouted, throwing an ice dome over her. Something smashed its way into the top, and Jubilee easily somersaulted out of the way. Shaking ice particles out of her hair, she turned and directed a paff that knocked a missile out of commission, inches from busting Bobby's latest ice ramp.

"Heads up, snowball!" wolverine yelled, claws outstretched while Rogue tossed him from the air. He shot through the air, landing at the failsafe button moments before trap doors fully opened up in the floor. His fist hit the button, and they heard the roar and whine of the failsafe clicking to a halt.

"That was ALMOST too easy," Drake muttered. He evaporated his coating of ice, and saw the danger Room door slide open.

"When are we going to get a REAL challenge?" Rogue joked, shaking her hair out.

"Don't knock it darlin', this is just a warm-up," Wolverine joked.

Jubilee stood close to where she had been, only inches from a trap door that was sliding shut. Psilocke felt a wave of apprehension flooding the young girl, and strode over towards her. "Are you all right, Jubilee?"

"Um… what?" she asked, blinking up at the telepathic ninja. "Oh… I'm okay I guess…"

"You seem distracted… is it another… episode?"

"What kinda episode?" Wolverine asked, walking over from the other side. "Hey, Jubes, you okay? You've been outta it all session…"

"I'm okay, no big deal," she said quickly. "I just need to have a break I guess…"

"SHE needs a break? Who's been generating ice ramps all day?" Bobby laughed. :

"Back off," Wolverine growled at him.

"Hey, temper temper…"

"Drake, go find a hobby," said Psilocke.

"Ouch, the lady's getting BETTER…" he teased, rushing out of the room. A snowball splattered her full in the face, and she wiped it away with a sardonic glare.

"Excuse me, I need to attend to some DISCIPLINE," she apologized. A psychic dagger formed on her gauntlet, and she rushed out of the Danger Room.

"Let's get outta here darlin' for starters," Wolverine suggested, laying an arm across Jubilee's shoulders. She relaxed under his touch, and he directed her out of the empty chamber.

* * *

"It's no big deal," Jubilee muttered, walking along with him down the long stretch of hallway towards the stairs leading up.

"No big deal when ya almost miss a level 3 obstacle comin' smack at ya? I don't think so, Jube," Wolverine grunted. She shivered, and pulled slightly away, but he kept his arm wrapped around her.

"I don't need everyone worrying about ME," she mumbled.

"Remember what I told ya…" he urged. "You got no control over that. Besides, it's my job t' make sure you're all right… an' that includes fessin' up when something's bothering ya…"

"I don't know WHAT to tell really, it's like a FEELING…" Jubilee mumbled.

"What kinda feeling?" Wolverine asked. Feeling her tense, he released her to complete the journey up the last five steps alone. He could sense that at times she needed her space to pace about and try and formulate what she was going to say. Although his sense of smell and instincts gave him a pretty good idea what this funk was about, he wanted her to be the one to put words to the abstract.

They reached the main floor of the Mansion, and Jubilee wandered aimlessly wit her hands thrusted into her pockets. At a close distance, Wolverine followed her, debating if he should leave her alone or try and distract her somehow. Wolverine grasped her hand insistently and tugged her into the living room area. Jubilee released the breath she'd been holding, and allowed him to urge her inside with him.

"I dunno… like a kinda… funk…" she shivered, back to him. Arms wrapped around herself and she hugged her body. Logan pulled off his hood and moved up to stand close, his hand not quite touching her shoulder.

"Anythin' is important, darlin… you know that… an' ya shouldn't be hidin' stuff, least of all from ME," he said gruffly.

"Gimmie a break! How can I hide anything that I don't know WHAT I'm hiding?" Jubilee asked. "And anyway, who says I am? It's just some dumb feeling…"

"Cause I can tell when anybody's holdin' back. Ain't no use in tryin' to cover it up… so try an' take the time and figure out HOW to describe it. Maybe it's that power that Psilocke…"

"Claivoyancy is images… not FEELINGS," Jubilee blurted out.

"What feelings? Like something BAD's gonna happen?" Wolverine suggested.

"Yeah, but it's so VAGUE. God Logan, I don't wanna have to figure out EACH time I get a bad gut feeling what's going to go terribly wrong…" she shivered.

"C'mere Jubilee… let's sit down an' figure out what the heck is goin' on here before ya drive me nuts," he mumbled.

Jubilee sighed, "Logan, just drop it okay? I'll be fine. It's just something I gotta face alone…"

"I don't think so, darlin'…" he answered, and she felt him dodge around with his superior reflexes. He couldn't stop himself from gliding up to her and seizing her in his arms. Clutching her small body against his sturdy one, he hugged her tightly. Jubilee did not push him away, to his delight and relief.

"It's just dumb… I feel like some whiny baby, but it's scaring me!"

"Hey, Jube, you know I wouldn't let anything hurt ya on my watch, right?" he murmured into her ear, kissing it softly.

"I know, Logan… that tickles…" she murmured, kissing his cheek. She rested the flats of her hands on his chest, rubbing it lightly through his uniform before clasping her hands around his neck. Grateful for the bond that was forming, she accepted the physical comfort of his proximity.

"Ya don't know if it's a flash forward or just a general mood settin' you on edge, huh? Maybe ya just are pickin' up on everyone's vibes…" he asked, stroking her back. Those blue eyes gleamed with concern, free of their usual harshness.

"That's just it… I don't KNOW. And it's scary… I don't know if it's something that's GONNA happen, or just the weird vibes. I mean they stopped when Scott and Jean left, but in the middle of that Danger Room, I got the WIERDEST feeling, that something was being overlooked and then…"

"You had this feelin' before anytime you can remember?" wolverine asked, gently stroking her cheek with a gloved hand.

"Well… now that you mention it… yes…"

"When?" Wolverine asked, rubbing her shoulder, his fingers encouraging relaxing and talking.

"Just before… just before Scott blew his top at us," she whispered.

"Oh…" he trailed off.

"And sometime before… the Professor got…" Jubilee whispered, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Aww Jubes," Wolverine exhaled. "Kid… sweetheart… no WONDER you're scared stiff… awww c'mere…"

Jubilee burst into tears, burying her head in his chest. Slowly he rocked her, his animal senses telling him of the depth of pain and sorrow she radiated. It was so much it almost hurt him as well. "If I'd told them I'd have…"

"Don't even think about it, Jubes. You had no idea this was some new power… an' how could ya know it was gonna come t' pass if you had no idea you HAD this ability…"

"At Gen X it came and went. I wouldn't ALWAYS get this horrible feeling of dread before something bad. It just randomly happened. Sometimes bad things happened and I had no 'flash forwards'."

"You see images at all?"

"No… just feelings. Like sick feelings… and before Scott and Jean left, I felt a sense of embarrassment and anger…"

"Jubes, we gotta speak to Betts about this. If this IS psychic, then she's the only one who can help ya handle it," Wolverine suggested, rubbing her legs gently. Goosepimples erupted under his hands and Jubilee sniffled with her head lain alongside his.

"But we don't know her… how can we…"

"Trust her darlin? We gotta. Besides I'll be RIGHIT next to ya when we see her…" Wolverine murmured. "Shh, settle down it's okay… ain't gonna let nothing happen to ya… easy…"

His nostrils wrinkled, and he saw the purple haired ninja standing there. OF course he'd sensed her before, but he did not want to upset jubilee further. Softly Betsy said, "I couldn't help but sense your anguish… can I somehow help…"

"Betts, can ya figure out what in hell's goin' on with Jubes? She's got these feelings…"

"Betsy, can you HELP me? I don't have a clue what…"

"Shh, poppet… that's a girl," Betsy whispered, sitting down next to Wolverine, who still had Jubilee cradled on his lap. "I know it's frightening but I CAN help you. Professor Xavier wasn't the only psychic expert…"

"Where DID ya learn your mind voodoo?" Wolverine asked.

"In Japan, in Britain, in Otherworld… look, if it will reassure you, I know what I'm doing. I've been a psychic most of my life. Not only am I a mutant, but I was once an operative of the British WHO, weird happenings organization. The best psychics in Britain have trained me…"

"If yer British, why do ya look Japanese?" Logan asked.

"Basically because of another strange thing that happened. Look, Jubilee, I can help you. I can scan your mind and soul, and see what sort of power this is. My senses tell me it's psychic, but tied to time and feeling. More like empathic precognition… an expanded gut instinct…"

"Whatever THAT means…" Jubilee mumbled. Logan shushed her, and she curled up in his lap, biting her lip as she looked pensively at Betsy.

"My dear, Logan will be here the whole time. I promise you this won't hurt…" Betsy said.

"You didn't help me before…"

"Your powers were hidden from me. But if you willingly let me scan you, I can determine their extent… sh… relax…"

"Relax Jubes. I can smell if she's onna level or not. An' so far she's jake to me," wolverine insisted. Sighing, Jubilee nodded.

"Okay… just make it quick…" she urged.

"Look at me, Jubilee… listen to my voice. Relax…you're safe in the arms of one that cares for you. Completely safe. He won't let you be harmed. Think of me like an ocean… you're swimming in it… swimming… you aren't scared. Just focus on my voice and let my mind drift into yours… that's a girl…" Betsy soothed. Pink butterflies unfolded in Jubilee's mind, and she closed her eyes. Her body went limp on Logan's lap. He rubbed her temples, seeing the bright purple of Betsy's mind signature swirling around her face like a winged butterfly. The third eye opened, and wreathed Jubilee.

* * *

__

"All these things you'll learn to control in time," Psylocke whispered inside the bright radiant pulsation of Jubilee's mind.

"I'm scared, Britsy," she sent back.

"Emma Frost has been here hasn't she? Did she not tell you the nature of your powers?"

"Nope… wait… yes… but somehow I forgot…"

"She made you forget. She didn't think you were ready. You seem to have a limited precog ability… to sense or feel the future. Wrapped with that is a limited psy potential… it's tied to the nature of your plasma generation. Essentially human thought is energy. Your body transmutes that mental power that you absorb from those around you into those plasma fireworks. You can absorb the energies back into yourself because your body can change thought into plasma. Emotions into plasma."

"Is THAT why my powers go nutzoid when I'm angry?" Jubilee guessed.

"Yes luv. Your emotions fuel your powers. Intense emotion is something a telepath cannot read through. When you were with Wolverine that's why I couldn't sense you. Because your hunger and desire was blocking me. Your empathic abilities soak up any emotion including your own, and change it to the plasma you exhibit. That unique ability also allows you brief flashes of connection with things to come. It is rare, but I believe I can work with you to at least tap the power…"

"It's scary, Betsy…"

"I know, luv, but you're not alone. Let me work with you. For now I can at least dampen the power, so it won't disrupt you. But these things take time. Right now I can at least fix it so your powers merely augment your plasma generation, and don't make you upset…"

"Is that what Frost did?"

"Yes. But she left you with no memory of your powers. We'll work TOGETHER… now as I show you, build a wall around your mind. Lock those parts of your power within a bright cocoon, and save them for the time that you can master them… easy now…"

"It's so hard," Jubilee whispered. The bright butterfly flitted, showing her through the chambers of her neon thoughts, to pick up the bricks of color that had shattered. Together they cemented them with Jubilee's own will, till her fears were locked in the barrier.

* * *

All Wolverine saw during the whole time was Jubilee lying in his arms, breathing as Psilocke's hand lay on her temple. The telepath had her eyes closed, and inhaled at the same rate as Jubilee. Locked in a psychic embrace, the two women merged energies that Logan could smell. Till at last he sensed the complete restoration of peace to Jubilee. Sighing, he cradled Jubilee, and let Betsy's head slump on his shoulder.

At last Psylocke opened her violet eyes and blinked up at Logan. "She's all right," Betsy nodded, rubbing her forehead.

"Ya sure?" asked Wolverine. "Ya look kinda on the ropes yerself…"

"Jubilee, wake up," Betsy said gently, snapping her fingers. "It's Betsy… that's a girl…"

"Radical," Jubilee murmured, blinking up into Logan's face. He stroked her hair aside, and she turned her gaze to Betsy. Her blue eyes had cleared sparkling deep and crystalline brilliant. Then they returned to a normal human appearance as they focussed on both X men.

"You okay?" Logan asked, and Jubilee realized she was still in his arms. A blush spread over her face, seeing Betsy's smug smile.

"How do you feel?" Betsy asked.

"Tired, but I'm okay," Jubilee yawned, and squirmed in Wolverine's lap. He held her down, and shushed her.

"Good. I think you should get some rest before tomorrow… and we'll continue with some training exercises."

"What didja do?" asked Wolverine, glancing at Betsy.

"Tell him, dear," said Psylocke with a smile.

"She basically scanned me, an' figured out what was going on upstairs I guess," Jubilee mumbled. "You know ho w my powers get stronger when I'm upset, Logan?"

"Yeah…"

"Well that's what makes my paffs stronger. Emotions. An' lots of 'em. I even pick up on other people's vibes, and can turn THAT energy into paffs…"

"Wait, yer sayin' our emotions are the juice that makes your powers go? So that's why you can pick up on moods… but how in HECK does that make her able to sense things…"

"Your animal instincts, Logan. She's picking up on THEM," Betsy laughed. Jubilee blushed.

"Whenever you smell trouble, I sense it too," Jubilee blushed, and tried to get off his lap. He released her, and then stood up as she paced.

"Sorry Jubes… I had no idea… I had a bad feeling that…"

"Your feelings are particularly intense, Wolverine, because you are so in tune with your instinctive side. That gives you a precognitive ability unlike most psychics. It's what Jubilee's picking up on… and his raw emotions are fueling your powers sometimes. What I did was simply allow her to build a stronger shield, that she can use to better control what emotions she taps into…"

"That still don't explain all the precog senses… cause I don't always get…"

"There are always weaknesses in the space time continuum. She has that empathy, and sometimes empaths pick up on the weaknesses that herald great shifts in space-time. Those flashes I can help her interpret. She cannot see images as I could, but she can feel the fear and emotions of those that would be affected by such future events…"

"It's really freaky… but… oho man…"

"Yes… you're sensing it too. Relax and try and rest…"

"What's goin on?" Wolverine demanded. "Ya said ya helped her…"

"There are strange goings on. I recommend rest, and relaxation. Take her to get some rest, Wolverine… I shall inform Storm and the others that I have determined the nature of her new powers… and vouch for you… both of you need to rest now…"

"Okay…" said Wolverine. "But this is still screwy in my book…"

* * *

Psylocke stood up, and smiled at both of them. No sooner had she left, then Jubilee started to walk towards the stairs. Her legs were wobbly, and her mind sapped. Jubilee groaned, and slowly collapsed against Wolverine. "Whoa, easy there…"

"This STINKS," Jubilee scrunched her face up. "I feel so… darn helpless its LAME!"

"Betsy said it was some side affect of the mental whammy. That you'd be needing some rest, Jubes…" Wolverine said. "Lemmie help ya… I promise I won't tell…"

"Good, cause you'll be majorly dead, Logan," she shot back. Nevertheless he picked her up and started towards the stairs. Betsy had slipped away, leaving them essentially alone.

"Hope those clowns fixed your door," Logan mumbled as he started up the stairs. Jubilee hung onto his neck, allowing him to carry her carefully to the second floor of the sleeping area. He avoided smacking her head or feet on any doorways or walls, and she marveled at his strength.

"Not that I'm THAT heavy," she thought while he approached her room. Sure enough the door was fixed, with no sign of the destruction wrought by her powers. She dug out her key as Logan stood there, and then she unlocked it. He kicked it open with his foot and carried her inside.

"Don't trip on the garbage on the floor," she joked. Some of the posters had been taken down, and the sheets had been changed to a more muted color scheme. Stuffed animals had been packed into a large net in the corner of the room, hanging in a mesh hammock out of the way. Her boom box sat on top of a CD player, while her TV was opposite her bed. Pictures of her foster family and others sat on her bureau, while he noticed his picture had a place of honor by her bedside table.

Logan sat her on the bed, and she looked up at him. "You gonna be okay?" he asked, sensing her awkwardness.

"Yeah… just throw me a set of those sweats and I'll deal…" Jubilee joked. She shrugged off her coat, and started to unzip her uniform. Blushing, she noticed Wolverine had turned away, and was facing the wall.

"Sorry… I'll get outta here…" he urged.

"It's okay… you can look…"

"Not yet I can't," he murmured back. He kept his eyes closed as he turned and threw a large T-shirt and cutoff sweats at her. Smiling she caught them. Touched by his preservation of her privacy, she saw him again turn away and walk over to close her door. Quickly she pulled off her boots, and struggled out of her costume to dump it on the floor.

"You can look now. I'm decent, okay?" Jubilee called. Logan turned around and opened his eyes to see her sitting on the bed, wearing her bedclothes as she slid between the covers.

"Don't mind me, sweetheart. Just can't bring myself to gawk at ya till yer ready to show me yourself. Lady should have her privacy and her say so before letting her man take a peek. An' you're not that comfy yet with this whole ting. Neither am I. Don't wanna look till you're good and ready to…"

"You could, you know," Jubilee said softly as he came and sat on the chair. "I wont' bite… hard… and um you can sit on the bed…"

Wolverine abandoned the chair and sat next to her on the bed, smiling awkwardly. She pulled him by his shoulder and he moved closer to slid a hand behind her shoulders. Leaning up, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips that he returned. "You gotta work with me here. I don't wanna mess this up… cause it means a lot to me…"

"And it'll be okay," she urged. "Jeez, wish you could be less of a Boy Scout and just cuddle up here with me in bed like we did last night. I promise cross my heart and like hope to die that I won't do ANYTHING… unless you think it's mean of me to drive you nutzoid…"

"If you want me to stay, I will. Just wait here an' Ill get somethin' decent t' sleep in…" he murmured.

"I know you can control yourself big guy. But couples DO sleep together without sleeping together. If we did last night, we can keep our hands to ourselves here. And I REALLY need you to protect me, okay?"

"Anything for you, Jubes… wait here…" Wolverine urged, kissing her forehead. He slipped out of the room, and Jubilee lay down in her bed. She waited tensely, hoping that he wouldn't lose his nerve, and that people would mind their own business.

* * *

Finally she had just about dozed off when she heard a soft knock, and his whisper. "It's me… you still wanna have me stick around?"

"Get a clue, what do you think?" she asked as the door opened, and she saw him standing there in tank top and shorts. He had his bathrobe on as well, and she chuckled at the sense of old fashioned concern. He closed the door behind him, and locked it.

"You sure you don't mind?" he asked, slipping off the robe and sitting next to her on the bed. "Ain't exactly the biggest bed here…"

"If I lay on my side, you can kinda spoon up next to me, and just hold into me," she suggested, blushing that she was even spelling it out to him. Yet he turned off the light and carefully pulled the sheets aside to slide in behind her. Jubilee lay on her side, and felt his warmth behind her. Wolverine slid his arms under her, and avoided her chest, simply wrapping one arm around her belly while keeping the other alongside his head.

His greater weight dented the mattress such that she was slightly pressed into his body anyway. He had his legs folded so any awkward pressures of his body were missed, and she chuckled to herself again at his old fashioned modesty. While he might not be so careful with women he met at Austers, he was doing this because he respected her, and wanted to treat her right. Building a lasting relationship on the basis of mutual comfort, instead of fast hot lust.

"Turn over an' face me, Jubes. More comfortable for you that way," Wolverine suggested. He lay on his back, and tugged her so she could rest her head on his chest. With a grunt of satisfaction he was able to lay flat with his head pillowed on her pillow, and tug her so she lay on her side. Much like they had in the truck they lay. Jubilee rested her head on his shirt, and readjusted herself so she had his other arm wrapped around her.

Jubilee giggled, and leaned down to kiss his lips. His arms tangled her, and he returned it gently. Mumbling in his ear, she willed her excited body to settle down for his sake. "Good night, Wolvie… I mean Logan… sheesh…"

"G'nite sweetheart," he murmured, kissing her gently before relaxing his body. Jubilee pressed her ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat and the rasp of his breathing. Sure he wasn't the softest of things to lay or lean against, but his warmth was delicious, and his restraint endearing.

"I can trust him," she murmured. Although she was hungry for far more, she knew this was far better. Of all the dreams she had, he was here, and she was safe. Reassured with his gentle snoring, she drifted off.

* * *


	12. Wolverine in temporary charge

**__**

Chapter 12

* * *

Morning came as mornings did. Jubilee blinked in the slats of sunlight, then shifted. Having the warm breathing form of Wolverine next to her and under her made her feel shy for a moment. How could he be so sound a sleeper with senses like his? Chuckling she settled down and enjoyed watching him sleep for a while. The chiseled features rugged with five o'clock shadow and wild hair were shaded and only partly highlighted by the beams of morning sun peaking through her curtains.

Jubilee remembered his teasing instructions from the morning before, and leaned over to kiss his nose and cheeks softly. Her mouth traced down to his, and then settled over the curve of his lips as she leaned up over him. Strangely his lips closed and she tried to wedge her tongue through them with a frustrated awkward chuckle. Slowly her hand stroked down his chest and then he mumbled and snorted as he turned his head to the side. She half lay across him and accidentally slipped as her chest and body landed on his with an awkward grunt.

She saw him still lying there, and scrambled awkwardly, her face close to his. Recovering some dignity she put her mouth to his and found his mouth yielding to her. Tasting his flavor she heard and felt his soft moan, and felt his arms clasp welcome around her. For a long time she simply kissed him, laying nestled against him in the safety of her own room and bed. Nothing more than the sounds of their kisses and soft sighs of pleasure, their hands sliding together and clasping hard. Logan steadied her against him, and cupped her face lightly, humming with pleasure.

"Yikes, that tickles!" she yelped as he traced a finger along her ribs.

"You remembered, darlin'," he murmured, reaching up to her. "Nicer way to wake up then a flamin' alarm clock, doncha think?"

"I agree… if I didn't so hate mornings, I'd leap outta this bed right now and drag you with me and go running… I feel so… happy…" she giggled, giddy with the heady rush his kiss promoted.

"Kinda early yet. As I remember, ya don't like to get up till eight," Logan murmured, pulling her back down in the bed. With a happy sigh of contentment she lay next to him and kissed him again.

The alarm jolted her out of a promising kiss, and she groaned, burying her head in his shoulder. She jolted at the rasping "SNICKT" resounding through his arm as Logan's claws shot out, from the hand wrapped around her and promptly killed her alarm clock.

"Stupidpieceajunk," Jubilee mumbled, rubbing her head. Had she fallen asleep again, or anything else?

"Talk about lousy timing," Logan mumbled. "Sorry about that, darlin'…"

"It's okay… I didn't care for that stupid piece of junk alarm clock anyway. Least now I'll have a good excuse for not waking up on time…" she giggled.

He sighed in relief at her ready acceptance of his claws slipping free so close to her. Jubilee was half laughing and shivering at how silly this entire thing was going. "Hope I didn't' startle you too badly…"

"Stop right there, dude. I'm not scared of your claws, okay? Like you'd NEVER intentionally skewer me… so don't go there… okay?" Jubilee interrupted him. Her fingers stroked along his forearm, massaging at the muscles there, and she raised a slight eyebrow. While normally she didn't know just HOW they popped out, this was the first chance she'd really felt for any differences in his muscles.

"They ARE in there," he mumbled, rubbing a hand through his hair as he leaned up on one arm. "An' ya probably gathered there are some lil' diffs between your muscles an' mine…"

"I figured that's how it worked. I'm studying chemistry and physics, not anatomy… but I always DID wonder…" said Jubilee, stroking his arm and then sliding her hand along to where the skin was slightly healing over three small piecing. "Awesome ya know…"

"Heh, first time anyone ever said THAT about 'em," he said awkwardly, not sure of what to say. She kissed the skin between his knuckles lightly and it made him melt inside. Symbolically showing her acceptance of something that he loathed for so many years. Yet she couldn't picture him without them.

"One thing I wondered though… I mean HOW do they stay IN there without… um… sheesh… cutting your arm apart?"

"Well they DO sorta every time they come out Jube. Never thought about it. They just do," he shrugged, chuckling awkwardly. Now blood flushed over his face, at such a personal question. Although they were starting down this path together, he never really THOUGHT about the entire mechanism that made his claws work. He readily accepted it was part of the whole-hated process that made him a living weapon.

"Must be a kinda channel for 'em. And they always come out clean," she mumbled. "Sorry, I'm babbling… Jeez…"

"Nah, it's okay," he reassured her. "You're one of the first people who's accepted 'em as part of me an' that's kinda nice in a way…"

"Duh, you ARE Wolverine, right? I mean it kinda MAKES sense that you have 'em, right?" Jubilee said as she playfully thumped his chest, lightly so she wouldn't bruise her hand as she had so many times before. Before he could snag her in a hug she catapulted herself out of the bed while he lay there scratching his scalp. She leaned down and performed a series of gymnastic style stretches that were part of her morning routine.

Logan climbed out of bed and yawned. He immediately commenced his Tai chi as he often did, seeing Jubilee warming up and stretching it seemed natural. Together they moved silently, working off the awkwardness of emotional intimacy rather than physical intimacy that was building itself. Just as he hoped, the emotional bonds were forming well before the physical, laying a foundation for a lasting relationship.

* * *

"See ya downstairs," Logan said as he kissed her lips. "Gotta go get dressed…"

"Not if I see you before, dude," she said jokingly. Logan snagged her about the waist and she leaned across to kiss him. Their hands slid up and down one another's backs before he reluctantly let her go. Then he slipped through her door.

Jubilee whooped with happiness. Logan was with her all night, and nothing bad had happened. Giddy she tingled with the sensation of a schoolgirl in love. Mister old fashioned was right after all. How sweeter to explore that friendship turned romantic than this. How many guys would cuddle a girl all night, she wondered? Reaching down she pressed a kiss to her fingertips and touched it to Logan's picture on her bedside table.

She hit the shower next, and then quickly emerged in a fresh uniform. Wiping her hair she fizzed it with the hairdryer, and picked it out. Slowly she grabbed the makeup and added a few flourishes. The yellow and gold X man uniform fit her adult body well, and she giggled at the thought of how in the face of great tragedy SOMETHING was going so right.

Yet the feeling was slowly being drawn away with the sobering thought of the Professor's absence. Jubilee let slip a few tears before she swallowed hard, and walked out the door. She wandered downstairs in her X man uniform, walking down the main stairs to see Bobby Drake streaking down on the banister of the railing. Close behind him was Morph, already in a matching uniform to hers. No sign of Wolverine yet, but she was hopeful he would show up, his gentleman's honor demanding the pause to preserve her so called 'virtue' before the others.

Storm wandered down as she waited, stretching and yawning as she spanned her arms wide. The cape hung at her wrists and elbows, curling around. She exchanged a glance with Beast, who was walking two steps behind her. That strange look of contentment made Jubilee's face flush red. Yet she had something that she liked just as much, and her lips curled with a secret smile that she was in love.

She didn't even care when Iceman stole the last box of Lucky Charms. And the rest of the chocolate milk. Gambit slid in the seat next to Jubilee, and started rattling off in French, to Rogue who was on his other side. She gave Gambit a kiss on the cheek, and he blinked at her oddly. "Petit, you in a good mood…"

"Yep," she winked. "And I see I'm not the only one…"

"Got a good night's sleep, non?" Gambit winked. Jubilee blushed, and Rogue lightly bopped Gambit's head.

"Shhh you swamp rat," she hissed, pointing over her shoulder as she saw Wolverine striding in, wearing a clean uniform, slashmarks and all. He strode over and stood next to Bobby, who was sitting on Jube's other side. He got up and vacated his seat, moving over. Logan grunted and took the seat by Jubilee, who was blushing slightly. Psilocke and Warren were not yet down, and nobody paid her much mind because they were all preoccupied with their own business of grabbing what food they could.

"Mornin'," Logan grunted to Rogue and Gambit. Jubilee shyly passed the coffee over, and poured him a fresh cup. He nodded slowly, letting her help pass the food over and help himself. That level of shyness was not lost on Gambit, who was watching them out of the side of his glance. Wolverine seemed far less grouchy, and if anyone did glance in his or her direction, his slow glare made him or her glance away quickly.

Her thigh rubbed up alongside Wolverine's and she blushed. He winked at her slightly, and turned his attention to dumping a considerable amount of ketchup on his scrambled eggs that Gambit had whipped up with Rogue's help. It was their turn for kitchen duty, and thankfully Gambit had left most of the eggs spice free for a change. Jubilee nibbled on her bacon and eggs.

"Atkins now?" asked Rogue.

"Huh?" Jubilee asked.

"Where's the chocolate frosted you know what we love, sugah?" Rogue teased.

"I kinda got it outta my system," Jubilee shrugged, scarfing down several forkfuls of eggs. Wolverine didn't look up from his plate, rapidly devouring half a stack of pancakes with mechanical precision. While he didn't shovel the food in, it was fast vanishing.

Finally Warren and Betsy entered the dining area, shyly holding hands. They took the two empty seats next to Hank and Storm, and watched as everyone passed the food their way. Most of the X men were eating in silence, glancing up at the places left at the head and foot of the long table. Scott usually sat at the foot of the table, while Jean sat to Xavier's right. A sort of unofficial pecking order that showed that they were his bright children. Now, nobody dared sit at the head OR the foot, keeping them open out of respect. Storm occupied Jean Grey's place, with Hank next to her. The tranquil silence was soothing, among them all. Jubilee let herself drink it in lest it disappear all too soon.

After a time, Storm cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at the Leader of the X men. "I have a few announcements today…"

"Go on leader lady," Wolverine said gruffly. "What's the order of the day?"

"It has come to my attention last night, that Magneto has made no offensive moves. This is rather distressing, and I have been thinking we should be more proactive, and determine why," Storm said.

"Yeah, see what Maggy's up to, right?" Bobby Drake asked.

"Why don't' we leave him alone. He said he wouldn't move against us, so take him at his word," said Angel.

"Scott wouldn't…" said Morph.

"Scott and Jean are not here. I think it's high time I took a team to investigate Genosha… what do you think?"

"It would not be prudent to invoke undue temptations of fate through the means of proactive detection of our potential nemesis motives… caution in our present circumstances dictates that we should not 'spread ourselves so thin…" Beast said.

"Wolverine?"

"WE gotta figure out what's what," said Wolverine slowly. "I say sending a small team ain't gonna hurt. But only for a look see…"

"I've used Cerebro to detect the position of most of the mutants, and most have departed Genosha," said Betsy. "And keep in mind, we are not the only mutant team. Excalibur and X Factor…"

"Indeed," nodded Beast. "I heartily recommend a collaboration betwixt our institution and…"

"Yes, and that is why I have taken the liberty of being in touch with Forge and Nightcrawler," said Storm. "Each has agreed to send a few members of their teams to Genosha and ascertain why most of the others have not left. Apparently Forge's team saw the mutant Sunfire leading the remaining factions… it's a potentially explosive situation…"

"So, yer gonna go yourself, is that it?" Wolverine asked.

"Storm… please don't go," Jubilee urged.

"Nightcrawler and Shadowcat from Excalibur will be with us. As will Polaris and Havok from X Force. I have promised to travel there with Beast and Psilocke from X men…"

"You might need some extra back up," Wolverine said quickly.

"No, you must remain here, Wolverine. As the most senior X man, and second to Psilocke, should any need arise, till Scott and Jean return, you are the best suited to continue our training…"

"You make it sound like you don't expect to come back, Stormy,' Gambit said. "Maybe you need Remy to…"

"No Gambit. You shall remain here with Rogue, Jubilee, Angel and Iceman. Morph, perhaps I can use your own experience at the hands of those mutants who were misguided as a testimony in our bargaining favor…"

"Have you contacted this Shiro?" asked Wolverine. "This some pow-wow you all arranged without telling us?"

"In the event that such occurrences happened, Xavier prudently initiated a back up plan… should Magneto refuse to take up his mission, or somehow cover his motives, and should other mutants remain a possible force to oppose those of us that wish to coexist peacefully… and since there has been no action as of late, we must take the first step to show others the way…" Storm said. "The way of peace. The world may see the leaders of the major X teams as a sign of mutant peace… and if Magneto DOES go back o his word, we shall be there to convince the mutants on Genosha his way is wrong…"

"Pretty risky playing Mutant UN…" Wolverine said gruffly.

"Jean and Scott are taking a leave of absence. They shall return well before the negotiations and observations reach any stage of danger. IF we go in peace, with those mutants most interested and level headed… no offense to you who are readily born warriors…" Storm started.

"None taken, 'Ro," Wolverine grunted. "But I don't like it… it could be a trap…"

"Why I need you here, Logan," said Storm.

"But this is NUTS… this is the WORST time to…" Jubilee protested. "If Psilocke goes that's…"

"Jean and Scott will return in two weeks. If there IS any emergency they will return to take charge. But if there is one chance in a thousand we can avert a mutant uprising from igniting should Magneto return, we must be proactive…" said Storm. "Can I count on you to manage things here, Logan?"

"Yeah Storm. But still…"

"Maybe I should remain," Psilocke said gently.

"No. I need your powers at my side. You as a telepath can determine the mood of the others. And as a ninja, your skills of fighting will be of use. Beast's reason and calm serenity will be also welcome, for most mutants know him to be one of the supporters of human/mutant coexistence… of all, they are the best suited."

"When do you leave?" asked Wolverine.

"Before lunch…"

"Please Storm, don't go," Jubilee pleaded.

* * *

Within the hanger two hours later, Hank loaded pieces of equipment on one of the middle-sized jets. The blackbird was still birthed, left for the missions that might warrant it. Jubilee had slipped into a funk, avoiding the others as she tried to get storm to listen to her.

"Please, you can't go… I have a bad feeling that something terribly wrong will..." Jubilee trailed off as she rushed to keep up with Hank.

"Jubilee, I am aware of your powers, but you must know that since we've spoken, Cerebro has detected the presence of a powerful congregation of mutants gathering on Genosha. Although most of the mutants gathered there have departed, the concentration is still sufficiently high enough to warrant our attention," Hank explained.

"We've got to send a team to investigate, and see if Magneto has changed his mind," said Storm. "Please Jubilation, Wolverine needs you here. We have to have each and every x man behind us…"

"But we can't afford to lose you!" Jubilee protested.

"'Ro, this ain't good," Wolverine protested, standing there as he folded his arms and walked into the hanger area to stand near Jubilee. "Ya know I ain't gonna just up an' let ya…"

"I'm sorry Logan, but we must not overlook this. Excalibur will be accompanying us, so we won't be alone…"

"Still, this stinks," Bobby protested, rushing in as well. "I just knew Magneto wouldn't…"

"We will soon see. If it is Magneto, then I shall be the one to appeal on his behalf. My abilities will enable the team to slip in without…" said Storm firmly.

"I could still…" Wolverine started.

"No Logan, my decision is final. If anything SHOULD go wrong…"

"We need Scott and Jean," Warren interrupted. The other X Men gathered one by one to stand close to the jet, its gangplank down.

"No, they must be kept out of this. Should anything be wrong… we cannot lose them…" said Storm gently.

"But Storm… I don't think…" Jubilee started.

"I'm sorry, but you're best off here. Take care of things here Wolverine. You're in charge…"

"Roro… be damn sure you know what you're doing," Wolverine said as he frowned up at her. "Even with the Big Blue…"

"Storm… don't go," Jubilee urged.

"It is just a scouting mission. Nothing SHOULD go amiss, but I cannot afford to be remiss. Take care, and we shall be in communication soon as we're close," said Storm. "We're leaving the blackbird here…"

They watched soberly as Storm gathered her team of Angel, Psilocke, Morph and Beast. Bobby hugged his lover goodbye, as the others bid their farewells. Gently Gambit walked up and urged Jubilee to step aside as they watched the smaller jet rise and slip away. A terrible feeling of icy dread washed over jubilee, and she put her hands over her face. Engines fired up, and she buried her head in her hands at the icy dread washing over her. Rogue shielded her face with her hand at the blast of the air shooting through the hanger.

"Bon voyage, Stormy," Gambit mumbled, sliding his arm around Rogue.

"Dammit," Bobby mumbled, clenching his fists. Jubilee felt tears rolling down her face, while Logan twisted his wrists and his claws shot out. A low growl escaped his mouth, and he angrily watched the jet shot out of the hanger and shrink to the size of a dot in the western sky.

"This is just great," mumbled Jubilee. "It's a trap…"

"Jubilee, we don't know that," said Angel gently. "We can't…"

"You don't understand I felt it," she cried. "Dammit…"

"Wings, you an' the Popsicle better check the defenses," Wolverine said quietly as he faced away. "That's an order…"

"Sure thing, boss," Bobby mumbled.

"What you want Remy to do?" asked Gambit as Jubilee turned away, her head in her hands. He rubbed Jubilee's shoulder and she buried her face in his coat for a hug.

"Easy Sugah," Rogue urged. "It's gonna be all right…"

"How can you be so sure… it's just not right…" Jubilee mumbled.

"Cajun, you an' Rogue fire up the Danger room, an see what drills you can find that we haven't run. I'll make sure I check over the birds in this hanger an' get 'em in shape… I ain't Big Blue, but I've done my share a' tinkerin' with electronics…"

"All right, Wolverine…" Rogue urged. "Why doncha come with us, sweet pea…" she urged Jubilee.

"I'm okay," she said. "You go on…"

"Petit, be brave. Wolverine, what you wan' the Petit to do?"

"Jubilee, I need you here. Gotta talk to ya…" said Wolverine slowly. She turned to Gambit and Rogue, who exited the hanger with their hands clasped. Both hugged her and then exited the door.

* * *

Jubilee turned to Wolverine, standing there alone watching the skies through the hanger door. It slid shut and she drew in a sigh. Slowly she walked towards the door, only to hear him say, "Jubes, where ya goin?"

"Dammit Wolverine, how could you just LET her go! It's a trap!" Jubilee yelled at him. He whirled on her, a frown on his face.

"Doncha think I KNOW that, kid?" he snapped back. "I can't stop her! I ain't the Professor! Hell I ain't even supposed to be leadin' this fool outfit!"

"No duh," Jubilee snorted back. "You know it's stupid! How could you just…"

"You think I WANTED her to go?" Wolverine growled. "She KNOWS the risks, Jubes. But I can't stop her… an' neither could you or the rest… so do me a favor an STOP busting on yourself!"

"Back off, dude!" she grumbled. "You don't know WHAT I saw, or WHAT I'm thinking! Just leave me alone!"

"Where do ya think yer goin… I ain't through talkin' to ya," he snapped, his hand reaching out to grasp her.

"Just cause you're in charge doesn't make you OWN me," she shot back. "Dammit, Wolvie… stop the macho craphead thing… an' think! Storm might DIE and we didn't do ANYTHING to stop her!"

"Jubilee, knock it off," he snapped. "You getting angry at me ain't gonna help Storm or the X men!"

"Oh please… just… don't go there!" she yelled.

Wolverine felt her twist her arm out of his grasp. While he hadn't hurt her, she was so furious she felt like she wanted to paff him. Fear, disappointment and anger flooded her, and she felt her fingers tingling with the buildup of her power. Angrily she aimed a paff at the wall, leaving a huge smoking crater as she channeled blazes of purple, pink, gold and every color of the rainbow. Wolverine hid his face and stepped back, letting her vent her frustration on the wall.

"Jubes, I'm sorry… if I could have I would have…" he said when she stood there, tears dribbling down her cheeks. "Dammit, please speak to me… what did I do…"

"Its not you, it's me," Jubilee whispered. "I have this stupid power and I can't even…"

She trembled just beyond his reach. Grabbing his mask he removed it and dodged around her, resting his hands on her shoulders. Jubilee's lip quivered as she glanced up at him, tears pouring down her cheeks. Unable to hold in her sobs she clung to him weeping. Wolverine rocked her gently, growling angrily at the twists of fate that shoved such responsibility on him.

"I'm sorry Wolvie… I didn't mean to yell at you… but I was so angry…"

"It's okay kid… you got every right to yell at the ol' Canucklehead. I shoulda stopped her…" he babbled, hugging her tightly. Her tears wet the shoulder of his uniform, and she clutched his shoulders tightly.

"Logan what are we going to do if we loose HER!" she whimpered, drawing back to glance up at Wolverine's frowning face. His eyes had that lost wild look, and for the first time she saw a hint of fear.

"I don't know kid… Jubes… darlin'…" he mumbled, glancing down at the floor in shame. "Dammit… some flamin' leader… some flamin' Wolverine. I ain't cut out for this leader garbola… she knows that…"

"You're the only one of us who can," she said softly, stroking his cheeks. "You need me, I'm here… I won't leave you when you need me, Logan…"

"Thanks kid… Jubilee…" he whispered.

"Did we just have our first blow up?" she asked as she kissed his cheek, and he returned with a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, I think we did," he mumbled, and then chuckled sadly. "Cripes… what a pair we make…"

"Pretty lame pair if ya ask me," Jubilee snorted, touching her forehead to his chin. "Jeez, if Drake saw us tearing into each other…"

"C'mon, let's get this place shipshape, an' make Storm proud of us. We gotta job to do… an' the X men don't take no breaks if the bad guys don't… damn listen to ME… I sound like flamin' BEAST…"

"You're not THAT bad a leader, dude," she joked as he slid his arm around her, and slowly walked her out of the hanger.

"Time will tell," he said back to her. Sliding his arms around her waist, he pulled her in front of him. Jubilee leaned over and gave him an encouraging kiss. Logan sighed and accepted it, and the safety of her arms. Both filled with the sudden misery and reality that they were just as needed and just as fated to be caught up with the same responsibility as Jean and Scott. With all his age and experience, and her youth and insight, they would need one another for whatever lay ahead.

* * *


	13. Change of Plans

**__**

Chapter 13

* * *

His stomach churned, and he felt hairs rising on the back of his neck. Something squirmed in his instincts that he had pushed away in the heat of the argument, and trying to keep himself focussed. He'd mistaken it for anger and resentment that they were leaving HIM in charge, and now that eerie silence of waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop.

Jubilee seemed tense and filled with a ripping agony inside. He could smell the sourness of misery and fear she held back. This was way too intense for just some bad gut feeling. Judging from the tension in her muscles, he had made a grave error. Why DIDN'T he stop Storm, and simply ASK Jubes what was wrong? Did he presume to know better, because he wanted to protect Jubilee from the truth that she could be right? Trying to grab some piece of security to fool himself, because his instinct was screaming at him to listen to her, rather than to the reason of Storm?

"Wolverine… I feel…"

"You really DID see something serious… you didn't just FEEL it did you? An' you're still feeling it?" Wolverine asked softly, stopping her.

"It's probably just me overreacting…" she trailed off, with a weak smile.

"I don't think so. Somethin' telling me that I'm bein' the biggest hardheaded dupe for not listenin' to ya, an yer only holdin' back cause you think I'm gonna blow you off again…" he panted.

"You said there was nothing we could do…" she trailed off. "You big JERK, why did you wait till NOW!"

"Jubes, you're right, I AM a big jerk," Wolverine sighed.

"And you let me think I was flaking out… and now all of a sudden you're feeling guilty so NOW you pay attention to me. Is THAT what…" Jubilee yelled, shoving him away. She rushed ahead of him, angry tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Dammit Jubilee…" he snorted in frustration. Wolverine rushed after her, feet pounding heavily on the floor. Of all the bad decisions he had made, this ranked by far the worst.

Hearing him behind her, she wheeled on him once again. She held up her hands to stop him from reaching out to touch her in any way. She snapped, "Just STAY there. Just… just leave me alone okay?"

"I can't," he disagreed, with a toss of his masked head. "It's real… my instincts are tellin' me I just made the biggest mistake not takin' you seriously, an' not stoppin' Storm…"

"Why?" she demanded, tears dripping donw her cheeks. "Don't mess with me, Wolvie!"

"If I'm right, I'm so damn sorry I can't…" he trailed off as he closed his eyes, turning away. "Dammit…"

"I thought you didn't think it was a big deal," she said softly.

"I should know better," Wolverine said quietly. "I want ya to tell me EXACTLY what you saw or felt… that was so bad… and what you're STILL feeling an' hiding from me an yourself…"

"Why do you care now?" she asked quietly, biting her lip. She crossed her arms over her chest just like he did a million times.

"You were just pretendin' to go along with me cause ya were afraid of another argument. An' that ain't fair to you or to me… I'm not bein' honest with myself an' we sure as hell aren't treating you like the full fledged X man you are… so before I make another damn mistake…"

"But I still…" Jubilee trailed off, and wiped away tears. "You sure you want to know? What good will it do since we let Storm go…"

"Jubilee, we can't afford to be wrong on this, because you're not makin' this up, an' we don't fully understand yer powers… so I'm listening, an' I'm listening now. …" Wolverine answered. Still angry, he kept his back turned to her. Ashamed to look her in the face, and embarrassed for such a faux pas.

"Wolverine… please… don't loose it because of me!" she said softly as she saw his back muscles tensing, and his fists forming at his sides.

Claws erupted with their rasping SNICKT. Shoulders heaved, indicating a deep breath being inhaled and exhaled. He shook his head, still not facing her, but he did retract one set of claws on his right hand. Raising his left hand he scratched long strokes into the wall idly, with the claws on his right. He mumbled, "Course I can't blame ya for bein' ticked, Jubes. I would be, if I were you right now, seein' as I let ya down in the worst way…"

Slowly she walked towards him, stopping her hand inches from touching his shoulder. She reached out to take his wrist gently instead, and softly said, "I am… feeling it still… and I'm NOT pissed that you blew me off…"

"You should be," Wolverine mumbled, turning his head only slightly to glance at her hand on his wrist. Her shadow fell across the gleaming metal claws, temporarily eclipsing them in darkness. How small her silhouette appeared next to his. Yet he smelled the concern at his self-recrimination along with her own anger fading to concern and self-doubt.

"It's just that I don't know if I can trust… what I saw… I don't' want to think that I could be right!" she stammered. Her grip on his wrist tightened. Logan raised the hand with the claws still extended then let them slide back into their sheaths. This time she felt the movement of the muscles jerking under her fingers that caused this.

"Tell me WHAT you saw," Wolverine requested, turning to face her. He twisted his wrist from her grasp then caught hold of that same hand in his. Jubilee flinched at the motion, only to relax when his hand enclosed hers tenderly.

"Did you see Storm?" he asked, facing her fully now. He gave her fingers a gentle squeeze, then rubbed the back of her hand with his fingers.

"I saw Storm and the other X men with Magneto…" Jubilee admitted. "On Genosha. They were all arguing but it wasn't like a bad thing… more like the debating I see going on at the UN… there were mutants from EVERYWHERE there…"

"Go on…" Wolverine encouraged.

"Then suddenly there was an explosion… and fire… and Magneto tried to stop it…"

"What, Darlin?" Wolverine narrowed his eyes. His hands clenched on her shoulders. Each word was increasingly difficult for Jubilee to form on her lips. The more she spoke, the more his instinct berated him that it was right. Something WAS terribly wrong.

"But then…. But it's impossible… he's dead…"

"Who, darlin'?" Wolverine asked, sliding a finger under her chin to tilt her head upwards again.

"I saw Fabian Cortez… but he looked like Apocalypse, and he was… somewhere on the island laughing at Storm and Magneto and the others… but it can't be possible…"

"Jubilee, tell me ALL," Wolverine growled. "This is WAY too important to ignore, an' I'm kicking myself to just… please tell me…"

"He was laughing at Magneto. Storm and Magneto were shaking hands with all these mutants, and then there was fire and explosions… and everyone just VANISHED… and then I saw the X men… vanishing… and then me… and you all alone… and all these other mutants and we couldn't help them…"

Wolverine growled as he saw the fear in her eyes. Letting her go he punched the wall. "I'm such a stupid… flamin' IDIOT!"

"Why do you believe me now… you said there was nothing we could do…" Jubilee repeated, blinking when she saw three puncture marks after he withdrew his fist.

"Don't matter does it? We gotta stop them… now!" Wolverine trailed off. "I was lettin' my head tell me that my instincts were just me overreacting… how could I be so… damn… we gotta go…"

"You mean…" she shivered.

"Cripes yeah. We have to… I owe it to you… to find out if it's right or wrong…" he shook his head. "An hope ya forgive the canucklehead for bein' such a…"

"A man?" she asked, wiping away tears. "But Gambit…"

"Go get one of them jets ready an' wait for me," he barked quickly, grabbing his communicator. "Gambit! Get yer butt on the line NOW!"

"What?" Remy asked. "I can hear you without the link!"

"Call Jean an' Scott NOW! We just sent Storm an' the others into a TRAP!" Wolverine snarled.

"Why you change your mind?"

"Jubilee's got a vibe. An' Psylocke… aww hell… Jubes got a premonition, an' I don't think we can ignore it. Get Jean an' Scott to get back here an' take charge. I'm goin' after Storm before it's too late…"

"But you never listen to Petit…" Remy stammered over the radio.

"Cause I'm a hardheaded jerk an' too damn stubborn," Wolverine mumbled. "Just DO it! Jubes an' I gotta split NOW!"

He rushed after jubilee as he spoke the twisting in his stomach seizing up more. Anger and guilt mated and increased the adrenaline surging through his system. Everything suddenly yelled at him to hurry because he was the idiot who had possibly signed the death warrant to Storm. All because he thought he knew better…

"Damn, damn damn," he trailed off.

* * *

Jubilee shook her head; images flickering like a fast paced film. She threw switches on one of the smaller minijets, checking for fuel and other requirements. A strange unreality crashed over her, both awe and resentment that Wolverine took her seriously after doing little to stop Storm. Yet better late than never.

Her muscles lost control momentarily while she sat there, shivering with a wave of dread so tangible she could feel it between her fingers. More images became her reality. Blood, fire and the stench of something like acrid fur on fire. What was taking Wolverine so long?

At the edge of her sensations she heard his voice barking into the communicator. Slowly growing louder as it approached, and she huddled with the waves of pain racking her body.

"You're really seriously thinking Petit saw something?" Remy's voice queried as Wolverine rushed up to the minijet. Jubilee was huddled in the front seat, hugging her stomach and shivering.

"Wolvie…" she gasped. She felt his hand gently cupping her cheek turning her head to the left and right.

"Jubes… oh HELL…" he got out, stroking her cheek. "Please… you gotta be okay!"

"I'll be okay… just GO!" she cried, as he clicked her seatbelt into place. He leapt behind her into the pilot's seat, and jammed buttons in the console. Engines roared to life as he grabbed the control stick and pushed it forwards. Overhead the canopy slid forwards to enclose the flight cabin with a rasp and a definitive click.

"Hold on kid, we're Goin' NOW!" Wolverine barked.

She didn't mind the lurching shove that threw them against their seats. Wolverine guided the minijet out through the hanger holographic field and aimed it right across the choppy Atlantic. She shivered hard, tossing her head while her body detached and her mind floated in some other place where time had no meaning.

* * *

"Gambit, get Rogue to fly up to Alaska to get them!" Wolverine's frantic voice grated behind her.

She blinked slowly, seeing the gray storm clouds brewing behind them, while the slate waters churned with foam far below. From a nightmarish vision she surfaced, her heart aching and pounding with fear. "Wolverine… I saw it again…"

"Dammit, I guess we got our answer. You okay Jubilee?"

"I'll be all right… just…" she trailed off. "Just tell Gambit what you were telling him…"

Snorting, Wolverine shouted into the headset, "We might not have the time! You take care a' things here… an' get the Blackbird ready… an' go pick 'em up. Then wait for a signal from Jubes an' me…"

There came silence, and she could faintly hear the muffled tinny response that must be Gambit's surprise. Sighing, Wolverine said, "I'm DEAD serious. Jubes is actin' weirder than animals before a volcano eruption. I just can't afford t' blow it off… Cajun…"

She saw Gambit's image flicker onto the viewscreen just ahead of her. He blinked his red eyes in confusion, his face grim, "Petit, what's goin' on? Wolverine actin' crazy again?"

"Gambit, please listen to him! I had a flash… flash-forwards…" said Jubilee, groaning softly.

"All right, mon ami," Gambit said. "I'll get the plane ready. But maybe you and da petit should wait for da rest of us!"

"No time… if this IS a false alarm, no big whoop, but if she IS right…" Wolverine insisted.

"I'll get the Blackbird ready with everyone, while Rogue goes ahead. But you be careful with da petit, I'm telling you!" Remy's voice scolded.

If not for the fact the spare blackbird needed some repairs, he would have taken it. Yet only Scott's expertise, without Beast to help, could even hope to get it to its full capacity. Considering the primary Blackbird had been torn apart over Genosha, they had few options. Hopefully Rogue could fly fast enough to get to Scott and Jean while Gambit got the blackbird ready to bring the other X men to the rescue if needed.

* * *

"Storm, this is Wolverine! Talk to me… now!" Wolverine barked over the radio.

"Wolverine, what's the meaning of this…" came Storm's voice. "I ordered you to..."

"Forget that. Jubiation is goin' NUTS an' you guys GOTTA turn your butts around before you get KILLED or worse!" Wolverine barked. "You can't go there!"

"Why are you suddenly so adamant when you…" Storm queried. Snow and static swirled on his videolink, forming into the confused features of the Wind Rider. He could tell from her arched brow and twitching forehead that she was not amused at being countermanded.

"Who flamin CARES what I did? Jubes is flippin' out, an' my instincts are tellin' me not to ignore her. You can't go to Genosha, cause it's a TRAP! I'm tellin' you turn around NOW!" Wolverine yelled. He heard Jubilee's whimpers and moans while she huddled there on the front seat.

"But we are barely halfway to…" she protested. "What is wrong with Jubilee?"

"Jubes, hang on," Wolverine urged. "We're gonna stop 'em… I promise…"

"What's wrong with Jubilee?" Psylocke's voice cut in. Storm's image glanced over her shoulder.

"It's serious Ororo! Jubilee an' I can overtake ya, an' find out what's what there… no sense in riskin' ALL of us…" Wolverine urged.

"But we would loose you…" said Storm. "To suddenly change the plans… on the whim of a child's..."

Wolverine growled at this, but chose to ignore it. Instead he said, "Better US than you. I'm trained to handle espionage, an' I know Jubiation is up to it cause she's the one with the crazy images an' feelings playin' in her head… and she ain't a kid. She's a full fledged X man!"

"Logan, I refuse to…" Storm sternly rebuked him, till he heard Psylocke's voice cut in.

"Storm, listen to him. What if Jubilee is right? From experience I know not to take precognition lightly. If her body is responding… a simple psychic probe can tell… we should stop and turn around… till I can confirm…"

"But Sunfire is waiting…" Storm protested.

"Storm, you gotta land yer bird an' let Psylocke do her thing. Can we AFFORD to lose you too, when there's a chance that this ain't onna level? Don't we owe Jubilee the chance to prove that she is RIGHT? She's an X man like us, an' we GOTTA hear her out…"

"Are you saying this to convince ME, or yourself, Logan?" Storm asked quietly.

"A little a' both. Where are ya now?" Wolverine asked, glancing into his radar screen. Still too far ahead to track them, he shook his head.

"We're near Newfoundland…" Storm reported, her countenance glancing down at something unseen on the videoscreen.

"Ask for clearance t' land… say that yer having some emergency…" Wolverine said quickly.

"Are you sure that's wise…" Storm asked, raising a silver eyebrow. Naturally she was unconvinced. At first Logan could not fathom why, but it dawned on him. A hot flush of shame spread over his face, and he was glad for the mask over his face that hid it from her view.

"Nope scratch that," Wolverine groaned, almost slapping his forehead in frustration. "Get yerself down, in Maine. No use in draggin' some old friends turned enemies into this…"

"What was that?" Storm asked.

__

No sense in confusing her further, Wolverine thought. _How could he be so careless, considering Alpha Flight would naturally wonder why a plane full of mutants was dropping in for a visit. No, he couldn't drag them into this. Not with all the resentment they felt for him 'deserting' them. Better to leave that alone for now._

"Never mind. Canada ain't the best place t' be with those old BUDDIES of mine. They ain't too keen on me, so the X men would… look, just turn that damn bird around an let Psylocke scan Jubes… Betsy, can ya scan her if she an' me are flyin' to Genosha?"

Psylocke's features replaced those of Storm on the videoscreen, saying, "Yes, my powers can work at those distances. Although the further away you get…"

"You radio them an' say you're en route. Then lemmie know what ya see, Psylocke. Jubilee an' I will fly to Genosha… while you're scannin'. If it looks kosher, than you can come. But if it don't.." Wolverine said. Just then, Psylocke was momentarily pushed out of sight, replaced by Storm again.

"But we had an agreement…" protested Storm, brow furrowing on the viewscreen ahead of him. "We cannot…"

"Screw the agreement. Is it worth riskin' the X men for pride?" Wolverine demanded. "Storm, we owe it to her, an' to us to do this right…"

"Very well," Storm relented after a period of silence. "We shall do this your way. I hope for our sake that Jubilee's premonition is wrong…"

"So do I," Wolverine mumbled, glancing at Jubilee who was slowly coming round. He wished there was enough room in the cockpit to reach over and give her a hug and kiss to reasure her. Yet he knew he'd have that chance soon enough.

* * *


	14. Crosstime hopskotch

****

Chapter 14- Crosstime hopscotch

* * *

Confused, Jubilee realized she felt a hundred pounds lighter. For an instant she saw Gambit's face on the viewscreen and heard Wolvie's voice. Then she saw herself drifting in a glass sarcophagus for another instant.

"You shouldn't be here," said the red headed woman, in spikes and leather.

"Who the hell are you," Jubilee asked blinking up at the woman who was drifting near her.

"I'm called Rachel," said the woman, who was only a few years older than her. "Rachel Grey Summers…"

"Jeez louise… you mean like Jean and Scott Summers?" Jubilee got out. "As in Cyclops and Marvel Girl?"

"Yes…" said Rachel. Her body shimmered with gold energies, and Jubilee saw they were floating above dark clouds.

"Where am I?"

"In the boundary between the Nexus of All time and your world… but not your world," Rachel said. "Some call it the astral plane…"

"Who…" she trailed off.

"Look OUT!" Rachel hissed, grabbing her with a gloved hand and pulling her aside as a huge wave of gold and red slammed through them. It rippled like molten lava, with intense heat that left them staggering and floundering. Gold energies surged and the redhead threw her arm out, forming a massive gold claw that caught Jubilee.

"Whoa…" said Jubilee. "Major weird what WAS that?"

She felt like retching, and groaned as the redheaded female steadied her. Jubilee blinked up to see the Phoenix force blazing around the girl, out of her own memories of seeing Jean with it. They had not taken her into space, but she had seen the manifestation of incredible powers.

"Some guy named Bishop, trying to go home… again," Rachel said, her voice twisted and humming with power.

"Wait, that time hopping dude… what gives?"

"You're here an not here, Jubilation Lee," said Rachel.

"Why do YOU have the Phoenix power?" Jubilee demanded.

"Because it was inherited," she said. "You're not from this dimension, this universe, Jubilee. Somehow your astral self slipped into my universe… crossing my path as I was coming back from the Nexus…"

"Excuse me, I'm really majorly confused," Jubilee blinked. "What in HECK…"

"Alternate realities, Jubilee. Yours is one called 657… mine is one called 616. Each with its own timeline. You could call it the Omniverse. I sensed your psychic vibrations were not in synch with this reality…"

"Um… yeah right…"

"You have latent psychic powers coming to the fore. And no doubt this scares you, having an OBE… but luckily I found you before you ended up lost… and unable to get back to your body…"

"How can I just… drift like this?" Jubilee asked, trembling in the grip of the powerful claw that drew her towards the cross time Phoenix.

"You're an astral projection. I am as well. But the phoenix power allows me to sense time and travel through it. I can help send you back to your reality, but not without establishing a mind link…"

"I don't KNOW you…" Jubilee trailed off. "You look like Jean… is she your mom or sister?"

"My mother in this time. It's confusing I know," Rachel explained. Those scars on her face fanned out like sunrays from her nose across her cheeks. Strangely compelling and sinister. Where had such a powerful telepath gained such wounds?

"Wait, you know me… but how? Mind reading?"

"No, you exist in my reality as well… but this is the future, the 21st century, or near the end of it," Rachel said. "Doubtless you remember the incident where all psychics were collected by Apocalypse…"

"I saw him… in our world…"

"That must be why you were drawn here…" Phoenix mumbled. "Your precognitive abilities are impressive…"

"I shoot plasma, how the HECK can I be psychic?"

"The Phoenix force enables me to see the nature of matter itself. And from what my probes tell me, your energies are mentally generated. But in order to generate and sustain them…"

"I have to absorb emotional energy from myself or people around me… I got that whole thing from Betsy already! Sheesh!"

"You mean Psylocke?" asked Phoenix, her eyes flaring gold. "Betsy Braddock? Sister to Captain Britain?"

'Yeah, I guess," said Jubilee. "Look, this is really interesting, but I wanna get BACK an' help Wolvie kick Apocalypses' butt…"

"I will help you get back. But there are some things you must know… that you must tell Xavier…"

"Um, newsflash, he's with Lilandra…he got SICK…"

"Open your mind and think the images to me…" Rachel said. "I won't hurt you… if you trust my mother in your reality, you can trust me…"

"All right, but don't burn my brain, lady," Jubilee winced. Rachel Summers folded an aura of golden energy around her body, or her astral form. It shimmered and crackled, golden tendrils brushing her mind gently but with great power. Willing up the images she sent them at Rachel full force. Just as quickly, other images were flashing.

"Another flash forwards. Similar to my own abilities… though not as powerful… but distressing. You were meant to see these things, Jubilee. But you lack control over the powers. I can help…"

"Psylocke promised but she didn't do squat," Jubilee huffed.

"She hasn't the power of the Phoenix force. But I can easily make the adjustments to help you make sense of the power. "

"Just a minute… what IS my power? Before you go messin' around in my noggin, tell me…" Jubilee demanded.

"I owe you that much, and more… your power is Time Empathy. Similar to precognition. Sensing time folding in on itself. Precogs can stare through the gaps between one moment and the next… through the weaknesses in Time and Space to see what may come to pass… but your abilities are enhanced by time still healing from the wounds Apocalypse inflicted."

"So I'm seeing through cracks in time? Majorly weird…" Jubilee shivered. "But empathy is feelings, not images."

"True, but even empaths can take on psychic images if they are powerful enough. And perhaps given enough emotional energy… like the near death of Xavier, has boosted your powers enough to match those of a precog telepath..."

"Everyone's vibes are making my powers manifest?" said Jubilee.

"A secondary mutation. Don't be scared. The jubilee of my universe had the same power, but developed it much earlier… and died…"

"God… I'm gonna DIE?"

"Eventually. But our worlds are different. Similar, parallel but not intersecting till now. In 616 I crossed time and became a member of the X men. But in your reality, I was snuffed out long before the Phoenix force could pass to me. It fled my mother, to deep space... there are only a few wielders of the Phoenix in the Omniverse. Far few who draw from the same wellspring. Your Jean Grey was but one. Now I hold the power, and I will help you thwart Apocalypse. He had a toehold in my world, and it is very late. But for you, he will not destroy your world this day…"

"How could he come back?"

"Your body hums with some of his energy…"

"Wait I was supposed to be his VESSEL, but that jerk Cortez…"

"Must be the vessel for him to enter your world. His physical body was destroyed, but he took Cortez and is using him to gain a toehold…"

* * *

"Get me BACK!" she cried. "If that nutball is gonna do what you say, and what I saw, I gotta get back to Wolvie so we can stop him! I can't just drift here all day!"

"I shall try," Rachel Summers said quietly. "But not before you see what your potential could be…"

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Not necessarily, because you're not from my reality," Rachel chuckled. That mischievous glint reassured Jubilee she could trust this woman.

"Psylocke did this thing…"

"She is of Otherworld, and has some knowledge, but she is outclassed. Even now her thoughts are seeking yours across time…. Look… see through my probes," Rachel whispered. Jubilee felt the field envelope her. Across planets and waves and images of time she heard a faint echo.

"This is the Astral Plane, right?"

"A part of it. Where thought and energy are one… where all psychics meet on a level playing field…"

"Like the Shadow king?"

"Yes, that bloat of a misbegotten… but listen… Psylocke's calling you," Rachel's voice echoed in her mind.

Jubilee cast her mind out like a net, as Rachel showed her. Reaching out to hear the distant chatter of billions of thoughts. Like a purple beacon, the mental query echoed through time and space. Jubilee thought she could see a purple butterfly flitting through infinity. Other astral images bubbled up, where thousands of telepaths surfaced and vanished in the haze. Images recombined and shifted, as the butterfly called her name.

"Jubilee! Where are you?"

"Here," said Jubilee. "I'm here, Betsy…"

"Child, you had us worried sick… who…."

"You must forget me. I am but another time traveler about to go home," came the bird of fire as it carried Jubilee's form in its astral claw.

"The PHOENIX… good lord," Betsy's butterfly image exclaimed, flaring bright before subsiding. "I remember you from the Nexus…"

"Indeed. I have come across this one…"

"Thank God for that… but why are you… she… here?"

"Consider me a friendly word of advice. Don't let Storm take the bait. Convince her to stay. Jubilee has shown me what has happened, and she knows what may be… and since YOU are the only psychic besides my mother… or the Jean Grey of your time…"

"Understood," Betsy's butterfly form chimed. It reached its wings out, extending its purple tendrils towards Jubilee.

"Go with her, let her take you back, Jubilee… it's all right," said Rachel. "You shall not see me again… give my regards to the X men…"

The claw released Jubilee and she drifted through the astral plane. Falling faster till the butterfly form of Psylocke caught her astral body and fluttered back. A screech tore across time, and the bright bird of flame was snuffed out. Amethyst power curled and spilled protectively as Betsy's powers urged Jubilee back towards another part of the Astral Plane.

"I know what I suspected," said Psylocke.

"This is NUTS!"

"For one moment all the psychics had one mind. One touch. I struggled to erase it, but couldn't. What do you think compelled me to join your X men? Not just warren, but that vision of disaster. I saw for a second what could befall all times, but when I heard Apocalypse was destroyed…"

"Did you KNOW Xavier was gonna…"

"I sensed that I had to stand with the others in your world. To stop the one I saw called Magneto. I am on the side of the Angels; no pun intended… now we must get you back to your body… Wolverine is distressed beyond belief…"

"Can you stop Storm?"

"I shall, and she won't like that you and Wolverine are going to Genosha… but he was right to call Scott and Jean…"

"This is gonna ruin his vacation…"

"Yes but at least he might ease up on you and Logan," Betsy joked. Telepathic laughter bubbled, and Jubilee joined in the morose joke, whistling in the dark.

"So, that's our Earth…" Jubilee saw, rather sensed. Not so much saw visually but perceived with some inner eye. For a second she perceived her astral form, a figure of dazzling rainbow lights, and groaned.

"I can't take you the rest of the way. There's your soul cord… that which binds your body to your soul…"

"You mean THIS?" Jubilee asked, tugging on a long thin tendril attached at her navel. "Wicked…"

"Follow that back and into your body… and know that Storm will be stopped in time… good luck…"

"Wait, what do you mean…"

"You will find out… things have moved on and I can't stay…" Betsy's mind drifted.

* * *

Darkness and light. Pushing through the haze she pulled on the rope, and jerked downwards. The earth rotated under Jubilee's astral form. She suddenly dropped from a great height. Under her the Earth's swirling clouds drifted across an enormous sphere. When they commented it was like some big blue marble they weren't kidding. Faster and faster she rushed, clouds streaking past as the ocean blurred into view, and she was following the taught stretched cord that snapped back like a rubber band. 

From her view, three islands blew up. She willed her astral body to stop so she could get her bearings. From her aborted vacation with Gambit and Storm she had seen Genosha. It was the major island of a small archipelago. Three islands, one inhabited, and the size of Hawaii.

The smaller medium sized one was left wild and feral, for raw materials exploitation. While the third was where the human 'flatscan's had made their stronghold. The third small rocky island was home to a fortified base, about the size of Rappa Nui, and brimming with the survivors who left Genosha.

A streak of fire shot through the sky, screeching. For a moment she was blinking up at a canopy, then snatched out and clinging to the cord that stretched from her astral form to the disintegrating jet. Bashing a streak of smoke and fire like a comet, she saw it pull up before skimming onto the beach and coming to a halt.

"Jubilee! Say soemthin' darlin!" Wolverine's gutteral cry echoed. It snapped her into reality for a second, then back. She was seeing the plane from outside. Not only that, but she was moments from waking only to drift back out to see herself laying there in the front seat, about to be burned to a crisp.

* * *


	15. On an island with you

****

Chapter 15

* * *

"Dammit… someone's gonna notice THAT," he quipped, coughing.

Thick black smoke billowed, and the canopy popped open. Wolverine crawled out, coughing and hacking in the smoke. It was murder on his enhanced smell, but his healing factor was already cranking to heal the third degree burns covering his face and parts of his uniform that were ripped away.

"C'mon Jubes, say somethin'… I'll be right there… just gotta get somethin' outta here before it blows sky high…"

He reached inside and threw various supplies out, then grabbed the passenger from the front. Cradling a figure in a battered yellow raincoat, he shook her and shouted. Bright flames spread from the minijet, and she felt their heat. What had gone on?

"Jubilee, darlin', you're scarin' me… you KNOW I hate that!" he shouted. Draping her body over his shoulder he scooped up the emergency packs that he could carry and ran away as fast as he could.

Suddenly she heard a huge KABOOM! A huge fireball exploded and threw him backwards, rolling onto the sand as he roared in anger and pain. Desperately Jubilee wished she could go to him, but her hand went right through him. Flames consumed the yellow and blue minijet, and she realized it was bound to attract attention to their location. Still the cord connected her to the body of the small figure laying only inches from him. Packs and other rations were scattered, while small bits of stuff landed here and there.

"Uhhh… damn… flamin'… take more than THAT to stop me…" he mumbled. "But just can't get up… just yet… sorry… kid… gotta get this damn healin' factor to catch up…"

For a long moment he lay still. The other figure, presumably her was sprawled with her face down on the beach. Only the distant roar of the flames could be heard, along with the pounding thunder of the surging tide lapping the beach. Jubilee drifted towards her body, trying to push herself into it. She cursed in frustration as her spirit lay, only to drift up again. What was keeping her from entering it again? Time spun by as she struggled vainly to lay in the hollow shell that refused to enable her to recover.

Suddenly she knew why she was here. Her body showed no sign of breathing. Even Wolverine's form lay so still. A slow gurgling in his chest, followed by a sharp exhalation jerked her attention back to him. Being away from her body so long caused a comatose state. Now she had to get back and fast. But how? Already the glittering cord attached from her spirit to her body was fading and shimmering. Jubilee panicked, wondering how close to death she was. This wasn't fair! No wonder she couldn't get back. Her body was giving up. She was powerless to enter it if she was dead!

"Wolvie! Wolverine, c'mon, get UP!" She cried, reaching through him. Already he groaned, his body slowly recovering from the shock blast. If he were human he'd be like she was, lying dead to the world. Yet his healing powers were not failing him in his time of need. He was her only link to life now, and he knew what to do.

He twitched his hand, sniffling as he blinked. She rushed towards her body, and yelled again, _"Wolvie! I'm still here.. there's still time! You gotta wake up an' help me! Or I won't be able to come back! Please Logan… you can do it! Please I don't want to leave you…"_

His nostrils flared and he coughed. Slowly he pushed himself up on his hands, shaking his head. He mumbled, "Jubes… Jubilee…"

"Yes! I'm HERE!" she yelled, though she knew it was useless. _"c'mon, you big dorkbrain! I'm over here! Get up Wolverine! You can do this!"_

she yelled, though she knew it was useless. 

"Damn… I could swear.." he trailed off. Then he turned, stumbling towards her and rolling her over. Surely by the way he was shaking and loosening her coat she was already basically dead. The rescue breathing and CPR were a flurry of activity, and she suddenly felt the tug from the long cord.

* * *

"Dammit, you wake up!" he yelled. Another image and she was glancing up at him fussing over her. Then his voice yelling her name, trying to push life into her body with his fists pressing down on her ribcage, and his mouth breathing life into hers.

"C'mon kid, don't DO this to me…" he begged, voice cracking. "Wake up kid! For me!"

He drew back, hearing the stirrings of blood. Something whispered past his throat. Then a gasping wheeze escaped Jubilee's lips, and her eyes fluttered. His hands gently patted her cheek, while he arched over her and gasped in his own relief. "That's it… c'mon!"

She coughed loudly, and gurgled, "Don't you DARE call me a kid!"

"Jubilation…" he breathed, buring his head in his hand. "Cripes, you almost… almost left…"

Heaving and jolting up, she fell back down with a groan. Inhaling HUGE breaths and gasping as he crushed her close, and stroked her hair with his hands. Charred hair and blood soaked her, with the taste of cigars and whisky and ashes on her tongue told her she was indeed alive.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again, you hear?" he yelled, rocking her violently for a long minute.

"I'll try to remember that… next time I have an OBE…" she groaned. For a while she buried her face in his shoulder, and let him fuss over her, growling and inhaling her scent. As if to reassure himself that she was indeed alive.

"Jubes, you scared the hell outta me… what in flamin' HELL happened to ya? You weren't breathing… and then some turkey was taking pot shots at us… an' got lucky… then WHAMMO…"

"You dragged my butt outta the fire, an' started freaking," Jubilee mumbled, feebly trying to raise her hands and hug him back.

"I'm not even gonna ASK how you know that… but damn I'm glad you're alive… and whatever joker pulled the trigger's gonna have a one way ticket to the big shootin' gallery in the sky…" he rumbled.

"Thanks for saving my life…" she choked.

"Don't mention it, darlin'…" he murmured, kissing her forhead.

"I'm like REALLY sorry to make you go freakazoid… I couldn't stop it…" Jubilee sniffled.

"Jubes, Psylocke was scannin' ya, and then all HELL broke loose… I figured the best I could do was land the bird onna island that wasn't inhabited… last go round we ended up on the mainland and the natives weren't too friendly…" Wolverine mumbled, still not releasing her from his embrace. She did not want to let go, enjoying the feel of solid arms holding her body to his.

"I guess you aren't ticked at me for checking out, huh?" she asked.

"I'm mad all right, but I'll get over it… damn Jubes you really know how to make an entrance… why did you check out on me, huh? You said ya saw me outside… so's your spirit must've…"

"Yeah, that's it… and I saw some mondo freaky things… that give me the creeps…" she shivered. "What now? We're here… but if someone blew us down…"

"Exactly, darlin'. It was a damn good thing that Storm an' the others weren't us. Cause they'd be complainin' here instead of us… they hit the main engine, and hit us good… we're stuck here…"

"But that's what you wanted right? I mean to see if I was not going nutzoid or something…" Jubilee murmured as he released her and stroked her cheek.

"Yeah… but didn't expect to put it to such a test… why doncha lie there for a lil bit while I sort out what we've got, an' get us the heck off the beach…"

"They'll see us… we gotta move," Jubilee mumbled, struggling to roll over but aching. "OWWW…"

"Don't move a muscle. You ain't got the healin' factor… no telling what…"

"I know, sheesh," she mumbled. "I feel so damn useless…"

"Stop sayin' stupid things like that an' just rest easy…" he scolded angrily, gathering up whatever he could salvage. "I need ya at yer best… cause we gotta lot to do before we can even think of findin' out what those bozos on the mainland are up to…"

"I can walk, really," Jubilee mumbled as she slowly tried to stand. "Look…"

"Uh huh, yeah, right," he grunted, steadying her against himself. "Do us both a favor an' stop showin' off… leave the macho shithead stuff to the expert…"

"Hehe very funny, NOT!" she quipped back, but was touched when he let her try and stumble alongside of him with minimal support. When she was safely in the shelter of the trees, Wolverine darted back to gather the rest of the stuff. She watched him front a distance, seeing him tug the mask off and wipe the sweat from his brow. Like what so often happened, his costume had holes along one leg, and was charred and burned in the back. One glove was just about totaled, while his leggings and boots were pretty much still intact. Yet the shirt was almost a total loss in the small of the back and one shoulder.

* * *

Ten minutes later he rejoined her, and she managed to stand on shaky legs. Despite his protestations she grabbed a light duffel bag from him, containing emergency clothes and light foodstuffs to carry while he shoved everything else into a large backpack. Together they moved through the woods, with Wolverine in the front slashing and hacking away the brush with his claws naturally.

That thing must weight close to one hundred pounds, she guessed, and he carried it without breaking much of a sweat. For all the time she knew him she figured he was pretty strong, not super strong like Rogue, but approaching Beast's class. Hank McCoy was probably able to bench-press enough to lift a schoolbus, but Logan was no slouch. Having indestructible bones DID tend to make it easier to put on more muscle mass and retain it.

"This way," he mumbled. "You okay, darlin'?"

"Just great, always wanted to go someplace tropical an' stuff with ya," she joked.

"Uh huh, be careful what ya wish for," he grunted in return.

"You take me to the weirdest places, Wolvie… I mean Logan…"

"This ain't no campin' trip, we gotta still stake the place out… an' take names…"

"Those dopes on Survivor don't know what they're missing," Jubilee joked. Their bantering was bolstering both their spirits, and Jubilee was amazed she had escaped the burns that wolverine was healing from. Something about her being in the front helped, along with the fact that her long raincoat, though tattered, had taken most of the scorching instead of her skin.

She was glad for the shorts and boots. Absently she grabbed something out of her pocket and found her old sunglasses with a groan. Sunlight flickered through the trees, and she slipped them on. Who'd have thought the garish fashion statement of her youth would be a blessing? Occasional grunts and swishes punctuated their conversation, while sweat poured down them both, and the sun rose over the jungle to beam in small holes here and there.

"Jeez, me without my sunblock… what's next, Tarzan? I shoulda brought that ol' lionskin suit I picked up in the savage land…" she gasped. "Ka-zar would LOVE this place…"

"Yeah… he'd fit RIGHT in. But at least there aren't any dinosaurs…" he chuckled, swinging and slicing through a mess of branches. He stopped, and Jubilee's shoulder collided with his backpack. They both went sliding down the wet leaves and mud into a clearing.

"EWWW gross!" she gasped, spitting out a mouthful of mud. "I can't BELIEVE this…"

"It's only mud, darlin'," he chuckled wiping off his face as he threw his backpack t the side. Wolverine struggled to stand and extend his hand to help her up.

"Yeah, but most of it's over ME, not you!" she yelped, and then smeared a handful on his tattered shirt.

"Hey, watch it!" he growled, and both of them slipped in the mud dripping off them. A stream gurgled nearby, and there were drier places on the ground where undergrowth and other bits of metal and packing crates lay scattered.

"What's the deal… I see all kinds of crud around… I thought this was uninhabited…"

"Probably some other poor saps that met the same fate we did," he mumbled, sniffing the air. "Don't' smell anything remotely human, just rottin' stuff and local wildlife…"

"Terrific," she muttered. "Should I even ASK?"

"Nothing either of us can't handle… an' I'm already figurin' on one of 'em becomin' dinner soon as we find a place to build a shelter like…"

"With all this stuff, who needs a tent," Jubilee commented, rushing over to upend pieces of packing crates.

"That's the idea, darlin'…" he nodded as he grabbed corrugated metal, and threw it onto a pile. Together they began the process of building a shelter from the elements. Logan's nostrils flared, not smelling anything resembling mutant or human. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, and kept a close watch on Jubilee.

He hadn't wanted to admit how scared he was. Granted she must know, but the thought of almost having her die was almost more than he could handle. Nevertheless she had come back, and was alive as she ever was. Whatever she had experienced he needed to know. Now wasn't the time unfortunately, because they needed food and shelter first, then a game plan. Later, would be the time for comparing notes, as Jubilee paffed dry wood and they debated how big of a fire or if they should even BUILD one…

* * *


	16. Pursuit and distraction

**__**

Chapter 16

* * *

With a grunt, Wolverine swung the nearest panel and lifted it vertically. Sweat poured and soaked through his shirt as he shoved it into place. Jubilee pointed her finger and directed a thin stream of superheated plasma to weld from top to bottom. He mopped off his sweaty forehead, glad for the partial shade of some of the taller palm trees overhead. Sparks flew from her fingertips as Jubilee welded the latest panel to their makeshift hut. Not a bad few hour's work, despite the tingling in her head that signaled exhaustion.

"So, they already probably know we're here, an' watching us… why don't they just come and knock us off while we're sleeping?"

"Cause they figure the wildlife here will do it for us," Wolverine chuckled.

"HEY!" she protested. "You said…"

"I said there weren't any mutants or humans, darlin'…"

"What KIND of animals? Bears, lions, tigers?" Jubilee mumbled. "So… we're gonna be watching THEM while keeping ourselves from getting munched by wild beasts, NOW you tell me!"

"Did ya forget that any of 'em will be more scared of me than you are of them?" Wolverine grunted, lifting yet another corrugated panel to shift onto the top of the three walls they had erected.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, dude," Jubilee mumbled. "But what can WE do? If we're so busy just trying to stop from getting eaten… how can we do what we're supposed to?"

"Plain an' simple… I've got some of the binoculars an' stuff here… an' we can watch aircraft or other things comin' an' going from the beach, or from the cover of the trees."

"Also, there's a bunch of those miniature cameras we can hide later on an' watch in the comfort of that laptop…" Jubilee interrupted, pointing to one of the bags in the shelter of the hut. "So there!"

"Yeah, yeah, take all the FUN out of it," Wolverine stuck his tongue out.

"Mr. Technophobe… don't forget I hate computers more than you," she stuck her tongue out in return. "But anything's better than risking having them come bopping over here and chasing AFTER us… since we just only CRASHED in a big blaze…"

"They ain't interested in us, cause they figure we'll just be fighting to survive," said Wolverine, slicing cleanly through another set of palm fronts. He tossed them over the metal roof they'd erected, mainly with his recovering strength, and spot welding courtesy of Jubilee.

"You said there weren't any things to worry about except animals," Jubilee said accusingly. She tugged her yellow coat off and tossed it into the trees where the day glow yellow would prevent her from being seen.

"Except for THIS animal," Logan joked

"Um, how bad IS it? What kinda animals? Other then the two legged kind… with adamantium claws?" she joked.

"Mmm, well, I got a whiff of a few wildcats, jaguar type. An' there are monkeys, which ain't too much of a threat except they sneak in an' steal food. Then there are your basic feral pigs an' goats some dimwit let loose on the island… rabbits, sloths… an' of course the sharks in the water… so swimming they figure's out…"

"So… what's gonna keep them from snackin' on us, other than you, Wolvie?" she asked.

"Good question…" he said.

Jubilee rolled her eyes, kicking something out of the way and grunted. Fuming she hopped on one leg, rubbing her toe. "Oww, hey!"

"Easy darlin'… time for a breather," he urged, moving over to steady her as she clutched her toe with one hand.

"Stupidmachotrip… hejustGOES an forgetsto tellmeaboutthe animals," she mumbled.

"C'mere an' sit down, darlin'… ya don't have to convince me twice that you can pull yer weight," he urged, grabbing her foot. She shoved him away with a snort, still in pain.

"You jerk, you just HAD to try an' freak me out," she mumbled back. "I'm annoyed at you! An' I got sand in my boot…"

Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, he sat down on the partially rotted log of a downed tree. "Jubes, sit down here will ya, or I'll grab ya an' plant ya here myself..."

"You aren't the boss of me," she said, sticking out her tongue, but he knew she was trying to keep her courage up by busting his chops.

He extended his hand and caught hers while she stumbled over and sat next to him. She yanked at her boots and pulled one off, letting a heap of sand pour onto the forest floor, while Logan shed the remains of his tattered shirt, and used it to wipe the coating of sweat from his body. Jubilee tossed both boots tot he side, and shoved her hair back with the sunglasses like she had so many times before. Her shorts and shirt were soaked through with patches of sweat, and she didn't protest as he reached down and pulled her foot onto his lap to rub it.

"This one, or the other one, or yer pride?" he joked.

"Was wondering when you'd lose the shirt," she mumbled.

"Just got caught up in setting up shelter I figured it wasn't a big deal. Besides, had to keep it on to let those burns heal. Sun's pretty harsh an' tropical at this latitude…you doin' okay?"

"Hey, I'm from sunny LA, what do you think? A little sun's gonna phase me?" she joked. "Get a clue!"

"Still, hate for you to get a sunburn, even with your complexion, Jubilee," he mumbled, grabbing one of the bottles of potable water and handing it to her. She sipped it eagerly, and then passed it to him. He was aware of her distinct sweat and her eyes watching him in that extremely pleasing way as he swallowed half, before giving it back.

"I'll be fine," she said quickly, sipping only a bit of the remainder. "But you can't watch me EVERY minute, Wolvie…"

"True, but can't stop me from trying…" Wolverine shrugged. He reached over and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"There some kinda job description to this relationship thing?" she asked. "Some Victorian kinda thing?"

"Gimmie a break," he groaned. "Most of its common sense, darlin'. Protectin' takes all forms. An' one of them that's the top of the list is makin' sure everyone close t' me's a-ok. An' that doesn't just mean makin' sure you're safe, it means all the other good stuff."

"Even the touchy feely mushy stuff you don't really like too much?" she asked, cupping his face in her hands. He loved the feel of her fingers scratching through his hair and sideburns.

"Even THAT," he joked. "Though it's kinda… a pain in the butt to admit sometimes people NEED to 'talk' and stuff… that shouldn't stop ya from speakin' yer mind. Never did before."

"It's just that I don't want you to like overreact an' stuff," Jubilee snorted. "And be the protective guy from hell…"

"Protectin' ya don't mean I'm gonna OWN ya," he snorted. "It ain't bein' a possessive pain in the ass. Don't get that wrong… you afraid I'm gonna go berserk if ya say something wrong, don't even worry about that. Nothing ya do is gonna make me HURT you in any way… got it?"

"I know you're not gonna hurt me, I just don't want to screw this up…"

"That's why we're takin' things SLOW like," he reassured her. "Includin' an' especially when ya need PDA's…"

* * *

She was enfolded in his arms, and closed her eyes automatically. Tension melted away with his warmth and body pressed to hers. That icy dread seemed to evaporate, and she welcomed his gentle touch on her back and shoulders. He met her lips with a firm kiss that banished the fear. Her small body relaxed into his, and sighed with pleasure at his ministrations. She returned his kiss, learning quickly what he liked, and causing his own body to respond by rubbing and kneading the muscles along her spine, which caused shivers to erupt all over her skin.

"That's more like it, Jube…" he chuckled.

"More like WHAT?" she scrunched her nose at him.

"More like someone who's actually lettin' herself get spoiled with some attention, an' letting me take care of her for a change… not in THAT way…" he cautioned when she rolled her eyes.

"Gimmie a break! That's the dumbest, most lame-oid piece of male chauvinist junk you've said yet," she groaned. "Hope you've got some good reason for a line like THAT!"

"Cripes no that's NOT what I meant! What do ya think I'm tryin' to pull? I mean taking care of you in a going steady kind of way," he snorted, struggling to think of what on earth her generation would understand.

"That sounds lame, but I get it now," Jubilee laughed. "First thing I'm gonna haveta do is give you some kinda lessons in Jubespeak…"

"Heaven help me… by the way what's with the Wolvie stuff, I told ya its Logan, darlin'," he teased lightly, nudging her.

"Well you ARE still in your uniform," she chuckled. "And technically this IS an X man mission…"

"True, kiddo," he retorted.

"You are gonna be SO dead," she snorted. "You know I HATE that…"

"And you're going to do WHAT about it?" he asked, with a clear smirk on his face. Cold water, the rest from the bottle splashed right on his face, and she threw herself into him, grabbing his ribs to try tickling him, or at least wrestling him.

"Ugh, that ground's all WET!" she squealed.

"Shoulda thought of THAT before ya attacked me," he grinned.

"This!" she cried, her fingers digging into his bare ribs to try and elicit a response. However the light finger sliding into his neck provoked enough of a response that she wriggled and twisted her body. That left him partly on his side, and his back was smeared in the dust of the campground. She let out a shrieking gasp when he drew his fingers over her ribs and she accidentally kicked him in his shins.

"That don't count!" he grunted.

"Sorry!" she gasped.

"Ohh, you're gonna be sorry," he growled playfully. Jubilee whooped with the sensation of his fingers brushing lightly with feather touches down her bare legs and up her sensitive ribs and arms. He knew every sensitive spot curse him, but her retaliations of fingers sliding in other places along his bare sides and back caused him to gasp and flinch also.

"Eww! It's WET an' GROSS!" Jubilee squealed as he rolled her over and pinned her down between his knees.

"Darlin' I hope yer not talking about yours truly…"

"No way, I mean the GROUND…" she wrinkled her nose.

"Well you shoulda thought of that before you attacked me with the tickle monster!" he laughed, his smile rare and truly a strange sight to behold. Caught up in the moment she seized the back of his neck and leaned up to kiss him. Arms enfolded her, sliding between her body and the damp ground. Through her T-shirt his sweat soaked, his musk impregnating the air around her. While she had only a fraction of his smell, she was affected all the same. Sliding his hand down her slender back he felt the dampness and realized she DID have a legitimate complaint. This wouldn't do at all, he figured, and straightened up, pulling her body onto his lap while he knelt there.

"Awesome," she mumbled, feeling a bit lightheaded. "Not that I'm complaining… but aren't we supposed to be on a mission?"

"We are, darlin'," he murmured back. "I'm markin' ya with my scent so's the other animals won't make the mistake of messing with ya…"

"Lame," she giggled.

"Hey, work with me," he groaned overdramatically.

"I don't wanna distract you from the mission…"

"You aren't. Cause remember I can hear anything comin'. An' the flamin' mission can wait a few hours, considering they probably think we're being chewed up by wild beasts by now…"

"Mmm, I can think of one I'd like to nibble on me some more," Jubilee returned, and saw the smolder in his blue eyes that shivered her all over.

"Now yer talkin," he whispered throatily, and lay back, taking her with him so she was awkwardly laying on top of his chest while he kissed her slowly. Taking his time to caress her back and each bone of her spine while moving his lips over hers and tasting her sweet mouth like a drowning man.

* * *

After a few minutes, Logan stiffened and removed his lips from hers his entire body tensed. Jubilee shivered, not questioning why he had stopped. That way in which he flared his nostrils and slightly bared his teeth resembled predatory wolves picking up a distant scent. "It was only a matter of time," he mumbled.

"How many?" Jubilee asked.

"Not sure. But I hear a boat, even though those idiots are tryin' to mask it. We gotta make tracks an' find another place, or stand an' fight 'em…"

"Who… are they Genoshan?"

"Shh, get some stuff together. I'm gonna get a look see…"

Jubilee grasped his arm. Glancing sidelong at the tattered remains of his uniform, inspiration hit her.

"I got an idea… we could really lead those dorks on a wild goose chase with your uniform, an' mine…"

"Hmm, tell me more…" he said, and she whispered in his ear. He gave a wicked conspiratorial grin, and rolled her over onto her back.

Jubilee held still, eyes shut as his claws rasped only inches from her face, and traced down. "At least this will get rid of this grody uniform…" she chuckled.

"Hold still, I don't wanna slice into YOU," he scolded.

"Well open your EYES, dude! I'm not gonna make you go BLIND…" Jubilee snickered. "After all, you're already topless an' I've got more on then YOU do right now!"

"Shh they're on the beach now… I can smell it," Wolverine whispered. He held her mouth lightly with one hand, and drew back his upper lip in what looked like a snarl. Yet she had a feeling he was doing what many animals with superior senses of smell did. Inhaling those whiffs of some elusive tracker. Jubilee shivered under him as he clutched her close, and cocked his head.

"Who…" she whispered when he released her mouth.

"Quietly, don't make a sound. I can sense someone comin' close. Heard the motor of a boat. They DO know we're here… so let's get moving…"

"Oh crap…"

"Just follow my lead… we've got ten minutes till they get here…" he shushed her, slowly taking her hand and leading her along with him towards the bags of food.

"Wait, we gotta hear what they're saying," she hissed, grabbing the laptop with the monitor. Wolverine pointed to various items and she started to round them up while he prepared things at the campsite.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Jubilee whispered ten minutes later as they retreated from the campsight.

"Believe it darlin'… just stick close to the ol' canucklehead an' learn…" Wolverine grinned.

"Okay mate," she snickered, and he snorted with the lame reference to Crocodile Dundee.

"Shh, there they come," Wolverine whispered, and then reached down to boost Jubilee up the tree. She stood on his broad shoulders and let him lift her up. Then he scampered up next to her. Rather than just palm trees, other native species with gnarled roots and branches were available to get a more bird's eye view of the beach.

"You sure this branch is gonna hold us both?" she whispered.

"Shh," he whispered, his lips tickling her ear. "Down there…"

Jubilee suppressed a gasp when she glanced down to see several costumed mutants walking around the boat. Wolverine's nose twitched, and Jubilee glanced at the palmtop computer screen. With Wolverine's arm around her waist steadying her, she had it open on one knee to see the surveillance footage. She put the earpiece in her ear, which enabled her to pick up the sounds to the same level as Wolverine's hearing. A grin spread over her face when she was able to hear them as well as see them in the tiny LCD display on the device that was part cell phone, part communicator and now spy camera.

Jubilee muffled a giggle as she pointed to the screen. On the miniature LCD surface they saw the campsite they had left minutes before. Pieces of pink and yellow cloth lay scattered on the beach, and in the trees. Drops of blood and charred bits of other items were also floating in the ocean. Branches crackled as something moved in the woods, away towards the clearing.

Two pairs of boots crunched branches underfoot. They followed drops of blood towards a large clearing, and saw the remains of a fire crackling. The female motioned to the other, and she shifted into were form. "They were here… two of them. But there seems to have been a fight…"

"I sense nothing telepathically," muttered the other.

"This way," said the tracker mutate. "Trail leads to…"

Undergrowth crackled, and the squad emerged in the clearing. The three mutants exchanged glances. One shifted out of her feline form, and snorted. "There… a shelter…"

"A fire… food still hot," muttered their leader, a white skinned female with violet eyes. "Strange… judging from the description, I expected better from an X man…"

"I smell a female, and something that is almost wild," said Catseye.

"True," Domino muttered. "Whoever these two are, they left in quite a hurry… and judging from the mess, there seems to be a struggle. Yet… still…"

"They're dead, D. Let's get the hell outta here before we're next," shivered the third. "I'd rather face the Master then whatever on this island get US…"

"What's so bad about this island, Rictor?" Domino snorted, peering at the corrugated metal, and the charred remains of packing material. She prodded a red belt with a gold X buckle on it that was lying around. Yellow and black scraps of cloth made her widen her eyes.

"You know, D," Rictor mumbled. "HE put some of his creations here. Mr. S. The master made him do it… I don't wanna come near one of 'em…"

"How bad could it be?" Domino asked, clicking her gun and peering through her scouter. "Unless…"

"Trail's hot, but it runs into the forest," said Catseye as she let out a low growl. "They're probably either deeper in the woods, or already dead…"

Domino's eyes widened, as she found something in shreds. "Look at this… It appears we know who our two x men were…"

"That's Wolverine's mask… and these sunglasses and coat… belonged to a child member," muttered Richter. "If something chased that animal off…"

"I find it highly unlikely. Wolverine is one of the best at what he does… surely he could handle anything on this island?"

"Not if he's half dead trying to heal himself. That blast War hit him with was pretty explosive. We saw the bits of the craft… don't you see the blood?" Catseye mumbled, sniffing the ground. "No, I smell another animal… one of the mutates let loose…"

"Mutates?"

"One of the LARGE ones. Courtesy of Mr. S…" Rictor shivered.

* * *

Wolverine could pick up the distant sounds of their conversation, but something else was unnerving him as well. Minute vibrations on the earth that were indications of footsteps far larger then three mutant humans. Distant branches crashing and scents that were of things far larger than he had anticipated. Something else, very large and very different smelling was moving quickly in their direction. However he did not want to startle Jubilee because he had a feeling it might be the answer to their situation. Apparently he wasn't the ONLY wild creature with claws and a nasty attitude. Whatever he smelled had hints of other huge animals mixed in with odd scents that were out of some laboratory. Inaudibly he growled.

A loud growling and crackling of branches made them turn their heads.

Domino clicked her gun, and aimed towards the noise. Catseye shifted to her feline form, while Richter aimed at the ground. Waves of sound pummeled the dirt, shaking it like Jell-O. A hairy shape crashed out of the trees, and Domino fired. Her shot deflected off glittering plates, resembling fish scales. She somersaulted out when a clawed hand slammed down in the very spot she'd been standing.

An orange haired bulk snarled, swatting her like a rag doll as it bared its long tusks. A loud trumpeting sounded, as the wooly mammoth stood there and barged ahead. Its trunk swung out and swept Richter aside. Catseye leapt up on it, snarling. Trumpeting in rage, the mutated mammoth bucked and charged through the trees. Catseye let go, rolling over to nurse her bruises.

"Get out of here!" Richter yelled, grabbing her and backing away.

"What the…" Domino got out when she saw the hulking shapes. One of them had gleaming spectral scales covering its entire body, and shot out several long tentacles that encircled her legs. She gasped, and something whipped the gun from her hand.

"Go!" Catseye hissed. "Those are what face whoever is stupid enough to come here! They're DEAD I tell you!"

"Let's leave before WE'RE dead," Richter panted. He helped Domino to limp along with him. Both the mammoth and the reptilian creature stopped on the beach, then retreated into the trees.

Overhead, Wolverine and Jubilee were high enough out of range to see the entire scene, looking with mock horror and fascination as their adversaries thundered past.

"Holy moley what IS that?" Jubilee whispered as Wolverine held onto her. The trees vibrated then stopped when they heard the loud trumpet of the elephant like creature.

"Whatever poor suckers were stuck here," Wolverine mumbled. "This is the island of Dr. Moreau… except these creatures were just poor animals who got a few genes spliced into them…"

"God Wolvie… what's to stop US from getting smashed?"

"Exactly why I marked ya with my scent…"

"Excuse me, but they're three times YOUR size!"

"Yeah, but I got claws that'll cut right through either one of 'em. They may be beasts, but they aren't dumb… that jumbo sized mammoth has a memory all right…"

"You were HERE before?"

"Yeah. Years ago. An' it ain't a pretty place to be. But when they know who's at the top of the food chain, they'll back off…"

"What ELSE is on this island?" she shivered.

"They're the biggest. But the other things are a little nastier. Ya got yer basic crocodiles, an' a few dozen little brothers of that overgrown iguana…"

"Who spits acid salt?" Jubilee shivered.

"They're some mistake of that bum Sinister, let loose. Morph told me all about 'em… an' how he let 'em lose in this particular island, to deter any people stupid enough to think they could sneak up usin' this island…"

"Ugh, lucky us…"

"This island's used for natural resources. Animals here protect the real goods… there's several mines chock full of diamonds an' other stuff… which is lucky for us…"

"Yeah… unless we run into vampire BATS," she shivered.

"Well, that ain't the case. We'd better gather what's left an' make for the hills… before dark," Wolverine urged.

He dropped out of the tree with a grunt, and caught Jubilee carefully as she leapt out behind him. Wearing his oversized yellow flannel shirt and a pair of her uniform shorts; she tied the tails of the shirt around her waist so they wouldn't flop. Wolverine had torn most of the leggings off and dumped his boots, while donning one of the dark T-shirts out of his bag, along with a pair of clean bluejeans. Jubilee followed him, at a distance; her fingers raised to paff anything that moved in a threatening manner.

* * *


	17. Real life Survivor

****

Chapter 17

* * *

Hours had passed at least three. Wolverine had been gone for a while, and Jubilee was concerned. Leaving the shelter behind as a decoy was her idea though. _Stupid dweebs didn't know what to expect._ A few charred paff marks and claw strikes had given the impression that some monster lived on the island and had devoured them whole. Little did they know that the REAL monsters would show up and solve their problems while creating more. While Wolverine had smelled larger animals with strange mutations, none were sentient at least to his reckoning. 

Jubilee to her credit had struggled to interpret any flashes. So far she had no more episodes except for a curious one that denoted that they were being hunted by three mutants from Genosha.

Those first few minutes they had found a series of caves, which could serve as a more permanent quarters. Then he left her with the supplies to make camp while he checked up on their pursuers. Their comm. badges had a scrambler and enabled them to communicate as Wolverine followed them throughout the jungles. While he half wanted to leave the three captors to their fates, he did want them to survive long enough to make their escape.

If they were this spooked, they would carry the message that there was no way that Jubilee and Wolverine had survived. They would relate the harrowing adventures with the large monsters, and purport that they had barely escaped with their lives. Therefore there would be no further justification to send more parties to the island to hunt for survivors. Consequentially, Jubilee and Wolverine could continue their mission undisturbed.

Inside the large abandoned mineshaft she had found wood to put up partitions and make the small quarters livable. Far from the main entrance someone had hollowed out room, which had served as miner's quarters when a cave in had once struck.

She chuckled, tying the remains of her T-shirt, which Wolverine had turned into a tank top. Now in bare feet she winced at the chilly cold floor till she came on the grassy mat that sat near two crates and an overturned barrel that served as a table. The cave had a steady temperature of 54 degrees, which made her shiver, but the heat from a small thermal unit glowed nearby, offering heat and light.

Their only link to the outside world was a small short-wave radio, which she had rigged a long wire antenna to, somewhere up on the rock face. She turned dials, struggling to tune into the comm. station she had picked up, for Free Genosha radio:

_"Today our leader Sunfire expressed his disappointment that delays in the Mutant unification talks due to the North American party having engine troubles... They sent their condolences and informed our provisional body that they will arrive by tomorrow evening..."_

Jubilee nodded with satisfaction. Whatever Psylocke had done, she had succeeded in delaying Storm from making the mistake of heading to Genosha. Now they could figure out just WHAT the real story was.

_"In other news, the flat scans have made another attack on the shores of Genosha from the fortress stronghold. A combined deterrent force drove them back. The leader Magneto has recently arrived, but is still recovering from his trip..."_

"Yikes," Jubilee whispered. "So he DID come here. But was it because the humans were attacking or WHAT?He promised not to do anything..."

Still she listened to the rest of the story, shivering in fear, "_When asked what his plans were, he said he would wait till all mutant representatives were present. The official word is that no action against the flat scans is to be taken at this present time... continuing the six month mourning period for Xavier's departure of earth…"_

"So that's why Magneto didn't attack," she mumbled. "So he did keep his word, but what does Apocalypse have to do with this... and is he making us fight each other?"

* * *

Inside the cave, Jubilee shivered. She spread out a tarpaulin that she had found from the backpack. Something buzzed and she clicked the X shaped badge on her halter-top. "Yeah?" 

_"Jubes, it's me. You okay? I just lost some of those turkeys stupid enough to hunt for us. Caught 'em at the shelter…"_

"Where are you?"

_"Coming into the cave. Relax… I think it's time to call it a day…"_

"Okay Wolvie," she said, clicking off the badge. Mentally she kicked herself and groaned that she had forgotten again to use his name.

Sighing she spread out the two sleeping bags, both on the one-person size, and chuckled. While they were slightly singed, they were still usable. She rose from a crouching position and walked away from the rear of the upper cave chamber towards another section.

Rocks glowed as she dropped them into the huge hollowed bit of stump. Several hours of paffing after Wolverine started drilling with his claws had produced the makeshift pot. Between her hands she heated several stones with plasma and dropped them into the pot to cook with. Rather than risk a fire that could be seen, it was much easier to apply a technique Wolverine suggested out of some history book. When she recalled it from her California history she chuckled.

"Duh, Jubes. The American Indians in So Cal cooked acorn mush this way, so why not us?" she chuckled, stirring the canned soup a bit more. Of all the rations that Wolverine had grabbed, a few of the cans and boxes were left. Their food supplies had suffered the most out of all the equipment, yet she was not in the least bit worried because Wolverine was an expert in hunting and fishing. Whether using fishing tackle or simply grabbing them out of the water like some grizzly, such matters were child's play to him.

"You shouldn't talk to yerself… people are gonna think you're crazy!"

Jubilee whirled around, fingers crackling as she yelped. Arms closed around her and crushed her close as lips found hers. Her astonished gasp was kissed away by strong lips, and her paffs fizzled harmlessly into the far wall. At once she knew that it was Wolverine, pressing her into the wall with his body, and continuing his greeting kiss. Jubilee was half-afraid he wouldn't continue, but the wall was clammy and cold, causing her to squirm.

"Mmm," she groaned as he finished the kiss, and released her so she could breathe. "You jerk…"

"Nice to see you too, darlin'," he chuckled throatily.

"That wall is COLD!" she shivered. "Not that I MIND the awesome hello, but my butt doesn't need to freeze!"

"True," he nodded, and bodily carried her over to one of the remaining chairs. He sat in it, and put her on his lap to sit as he stroked her hair. Although it creaked under their combined weight it held.

"Rough day at the office?" she joked. "I've been making like some dinner… how do you like your rocks? Char broiled or extra crispy?"

"Better watch it; if the Cajun saw you cookin' he might get ideas about turnin' you into his protégée…" Logan teased. Jubilee realized he was still bare chested, wearing the bottom part of his uniform, except for the boots.

"Dude, I know you're gonna have some lamoid story about where your boots went…" she teased him, and absently brushed her hand over his chest. "But did ya scare 'em away?"

"Yeah. Three of 'em. Poor suckers don't know what hit 'em…"

"I heard why Maggy didn't attack… he has some kinda six month waiting period cause Professor X left… an' they said that they're having a big pow-wow on the mainland…"

"Just like Storm said. But any comments on the X men bein' tardy?"

"Just those talks were delayed and a delegation was coming…" said Jubilee.

"Good. I guess Gumbo got hold of Jean and Scott… if Storm has any sense she'll listen to Psylocke an' turn the Blackbird around. Scott and Jean an' the Cajun are a better bet than' everyone else…"

"Explain to me again?" Jubilee asked, and she shifted in his lap.

"While you were out to lunch… Gambit contacted me and said he picked up Slim an' Red. He was pretty excited to have something INTERESTING to do. Guess work was the one thing to keep him from going crazy," Wolverine shrugged, as she laid her head on his shoulder. He stroked her back gently, and she curled up to absorb the heat radiating from his perspiring body.

"Oh I get it. Jean an' Scott are gonna represent us…"

"While the Cajun snoops around, doing what he does best. And Storm an' the others stay down an' hold the fort at the school… which reminds me… I finished setting up all those camera gizmos all over the island. We should have a pretty good view of the mainland from that palm top computer over there…"

"One of the FEW things that didn't get smashed… unlike our FOOD," Jubilee grumbled.

"You don't haveta worry about THAT, ol Logan's on the case with supplies…" he chuckled.

"Good, cause if I was stuck with anyone ELSE on this real life survivor, I'd kick their butts off the island by now," Jubilee joked. She kissed his cheek and then he returned the kiss, nuzzling her cheek in turn with a side burned chin.

* * *

His arms tightened on her waist, and Jubilee momentarily questioned why he was so lovey-dovey for a moment. Then it dawned on her how narrow a brush with death she had only six hours earlier. Perhaps Wolverine was taking advantage of the down time to show her some TLC. After all, who knew how long they had after the visions she had seen? She sighed in delight and leaned up to kiss his lips. To her delight his lips parted, tongue thrusting lightly out to dance with hers. Here there was nobody but the perimeter alarms and staying alive to distract them or spy on them.

Growing a bit bolder, Jubilee reached fingers into his scalp and scratched. It was something she always wanted to do ever since she had a crush on him, to see if he would enjoy being petted like a favorite dog or cat. While she didn't think of him as an animal or monster or pet, the need to cuddle with something wild arose in her. Beast was always the subject of her cuddle hugs because she loved burying her cheek in that soft blue fur. During the last few times she and Wolverine had kissed, she heard and felt the deep purring that seemed so cute and endearing.

He pulled out of the kiss, blue eyes gleaming with a wildness that startled her. His lips were partly curled back from his teeth, showing the slight point to his canines that resembled Beast's dentition. Although he didn't have sharp bottom fangs like Hank, those teeth could bite with the same ferocity as a deadly attack dog.

"I guess you really dig that?" she chuckled nervously. His hand released her waist to cup her cheek and then clasp the back of her neck firmly.

"Mmm, relax darlin', I ain't gonna hurt ya… this is just what I look like when I'm uh…"

"Getting in the mood?" Jubilee blushed, her tanned skin turning a shade of pink. "Hope I didn't do something I shouldn't…"

"I'll let ya know if either of us crosses the line, Jubilation," he rumbled, kissing her neck and nipping her sensitive skin lightly with those sharp teeth. "But it's awfully hard not to want to let nature take its course… I might haveta leave ya alone for a few hours…"

"Don't you dare run off," she whispered. "I'm not scared of you… I know you won't hurt me, and I know you can handle yourself because you're a human being, not some wild animal… and I trust you…"

"Ya sure? Cause that's an awful sweet thing of ya to say," he murmured against her ear, nipping it.

"Get a clue, can't you like tell if someone's lying or not?"

"I know yer not, sweetheart, cause ya don't seem to be… but yer wonderin' if I can practice self control… if I find myself getting' out of line an' ditch, don't take it personal…"

"Hey, remember what I told you about meeting half way, Logan…" Jubilee said, gripping his cheeks to stare right into his eyes. "There's things we young adults do that aren't all the way to home plate. Is it gonna weird ya out if I suggest going to first or second?"

"No, not unless yer sure that it would be all right with you, an' as LONG as it ain't home plate so soon. Wanna do things honorable an' right…"

"I know… but we CAN at least get on the field, right? Steal first?"

"Mmm, sounds amenable to me…" he murmured, as she stroked his chest. She snarled playfully, and Wolverine captured her lips in a hungrier kiss that sent tiny sparks of light down her spine and gave her that same giddy rush as his first accidental kiss had. Food and the desire for restraint stopped them only minutes later.

* * *


	18. Shades of Cortez

**__**

Chapter 18

* * *

__

Animal sounds echoed in her ears. Great thundering trumpeting of elephants mingled with hissing lizards, and chirping clicks. An entire chorus of languages surrounded her in a semicircle. To her back was a flat wall, which impeded her escape as her backside collided with it. Iguanas covered in iridescent scales shuffled toe to toe with massive mastodons, and enormous porcupines, not to mention a few dozen feral wildcats. Unlike animals in the savage land or the zoo, Jubilee saw a glint of fierce intelligence, that same spark that graced the eyes of chimpanzees and favorite dogs. The light of reason combining with instinct, equal to the spark she glimpsed in Wolverine's eyes when he slipped into the instinctual side of his persona.

Between her and the animals he landed with both wrists crossed in front of his chest. Light gleamed from the claws that popped out of his knuckles with that rasping SNICKT. His lip curled back in a snarl, a challenge to the advancing creatures. With a combination of words and phrases there seemed to be a silent understanding.

Suddenly Jubilee saw the images change, like watching a movie in an IMAX theatre or in the Danger Room. However there was a major difference, because she did not see herself as part of it from her eyes. Rather from the point of view of a distant observer seeing a scene on a stage from up above. Voices echoed indistinctly, and she struggled to clarify them. Images and sounds grew less garbled, going from an underwater burble to crisp clear dialogue.

"Why do we CARE about working with flatscans?" asked a voice Jubilee recognized. Its owner was a burly strong mutant with radial scars and a heavy beard. Standing on either side of him were the other two spike suited hounds. All three of them, except Caliban, had been present at the attempt to use her as the vessel for Apocalypse.

"Because, if we become indispensable to them, then we will be in a position to take over when they LEAST expect…" answered the half-drunken voice of Fabian Cortez.

"But … that will isolate us from the other mutants… on the island… I remember the last time you tried to make Magneto a martyr?" asked another voice, which belonged to the tall slender female, capable of generating psychic boomerangs with pure thought.

"You idiot… you DARE ask THAT?" snorted the third hound.

Strangely Cortez seemed quite calm. He grinned from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat about to pounce as he said, "A necessary sacrifice. When they ask, it will be revealed that we were in the pay of the flatscan traitors. And this time, those that might perish in the crossfire will be like GODS. We will rally the survivors behind us, and together we will CRUSH the flatscans and reclaim Genosha…" Cortez laughed, showing full white teeth.

"Then that is why you need us, isn't it?" asked the next voice. Slowly several figures walked into view. A tall redheaded female in green walked next to the other three that she had seen chase them on the island.

"X Force. Yes, my dear Terry… you are indeed playing your part… has the island been secured?" asked Fabian Cortez.

"Yes sir," she saluted. "X Force has effectively deterred any approaching aircraft, save that which were authorized ahead of time."

"Got it sealed tighter then a drum, we do," said Domino, striding out. Light gleamed off her golden armor. "Between the security traps, and surveillance, we're ready to keep everyone in, and everyone out…"

"Excellent. So your sonic screams are effectively disabling the radar systems as you claimed," Fabian said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Yes sir," Siryn nodded with a smile.

"Did I not promise laddie that she was the jewl of the team?" asked a deeper voice. Black Tom Cassidy strode out and stood next to the redheaded girl. He embraced her, kissing her cheek.

"You've done WELL," Fabian grinned. "My thanks for the loyalty of you and your daughter…"

"I have no great love for the flatscan sympathizers," Black Tom smiled.

"Nor do I," Terry smiled.

"What next?" asked Warpath, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't care. When are we getting paid?" Domino mumbled, nudging her.

"You will when you find that ship that you shot down, and FAILED to recover…" Siryn hissed.

"It is of little consequence," Fabian laughed deeply. "You, my sweet songbird will continue to jam the radar of any approaching craft. While Warpath, Black Tom, and my hounds will patrol the beach and skies for any one who dares leave. Domino, you will take Catseye and Richter, and look for any survivors. Together with the unsuspecting flatscans on this island we will contain Magneto's sympathizers."

"And once we accomplish that, then what, Father?" Terri asked. "Beggin' yair pardon."

"Simple, Terry my love, we play our part…"

"It is a great cause you serve. Your actions will make you heroes for all time. Magneto's war must start. When he sees our plan come to fruition, he will suspect the flatscans on Genosha. Then he will either rally to our side, or perish as a hero and martyr for our cause," Fabian cackled.

* * *

Jubilee blinked through the darkness of the cave. Outlined in faint turquoise, his head and shoulders eclipsed the LCD screen of the laptop ten feet away. Cloth rustled as Jubilee sat up to rub her eyes. She mumbled, "Logan... what are you doing?"

"Just checkin' up on our neighbors… seems like they couldn't take no for an answer…" Logan chuckled.

"Really?" Jubilee asked, straightening up in her sleeping bag. Just how she had come to be tucked into it she could only guess. The last thing she remembered was eating dinner with Wolverine, then kissing him. Then the world faded to black and she was caught in the grip of strange frightening visions.

Shrugging them off she rolled to her feet and crossed over to stand behind him. Wolverine shifted a bit on the battered crate that served as a makeshift chair so she could perch next to him. Across the camera screen she saw three figures hacking their way through the forest on the opposite side of the island. Bandaged and battered, Catseye lead the party, nose to the ground. After her trudged Domino, toting her ANT gun on her shoulder. Bringing up the rear was Richter, firing behind them with pulses of vibratory energy. "Don't they give up?" Jubilee asked.

"I led 'em on a merry chase… an saw them bail to the boat… but it looks like they circled around to the other side to try their luck again… an they have some new toys…" Wolverine fingered his sideburns.

Trees crackled to Richter's left. "Get down!" Catseye cried, leaping towards him to knock him out of the way. A hail of spikes shot out, one lodging in his shoulder while the others narrowly missed her and domino. If he had been any closer he could have been far worse off. Groaning he brought up the muzzle of the weapon he held in his other hand. Flames shot through, bursting into the leafy canopy. Rolling over Catseye shook herself off.

"Ric!" she cried.

"Get BACK! Tend to Ric," Domino barked. She dropped to her knee, then fired a charge towards the crackling movement in the trees. The world flashed bright white, then revealed Catseye struggling to pull the spike from Richter's shoulder.

"Leave it in," he grunted. "I'm okay… but BEHIND YOU…"

Domino turned, firing at where he pointed. Something shot out of the trees, sizzling as it hit the grenade. It detonated with a premature blast that knocked her back. However she easily rolled over and shook herself off, relatively unharmed thanks to her armor. Out of the trees rushed the large armored iguana, raising its head and opening its mouth to shoot a surge of acidic brine. Trees dissolved inches away, as Richter rolled Catseye out of the range.

To their left, more spikes shot out. Domino's next shot exploded, throwing a spiked ball out. It rolled over, sprouting arms and legs. Wolverine and Jubilee realized it was an overgrown porcupine, covered in two-foot long spikes that could shoot out on their own. Stunned, the creature lay there. Catseye leapt up, snarling.

"Flame-throwers and plasma grenade launchers… UGLY," Jubilee shivered.

"Stay here, I'll take a smell see…"

"No you won't! Whatever's out there can take care of them, you SAW the welcome they got LAST time…" Jubilee cautioned, pushing him down.

"I don't want 'em hurting or killin' any of the wildlife here… the poor bugger don't deserve being flash fried…"

"HELLO… that ONE creature had pretty hard scales, an' I don't think they're even gonna let 'em close… look!" Jubilee turned his head to the monitor. Larger iguana creatures crashed through the trees, spraying acid brine. Logan narrowed his eyes at Domino dropping to her knee. A plasma grenade shot into the midst of the trees, again igniting a huge burst. Sprays of liquid from the mouths of the giant iguanas doused the fire, suppressing the flames to their shock.

A large mastodon thundered out, raising its trunk. It lashed like a whip and slammed into Domino, knocking her over. Another swat hit Richter, giving the iguanas time to move over and surround the porcupine creature. "It looks like they're rescuing it," Jubilee whispered.

"Of course," said Logan quietly. "It's in a world o' hurt… wait… it's okay… just shocked… good for you girl…"

"She's or it's standing up… and look, there's ANOTHER that just jumped out of the trees…" Jubilee pointed. Catseye rolled over, swatting at the mastodon with sharp claws. A second large porcupine reared its claws and shot a hail of deadly spikes towards Richter, who was just aiming his flame-thrower at them.

"That's her mate. He's pretty ticked," Wolverine nodded. "Poor suckers, they're no match for 'em…"

"Retreat!" Domino cried as the mastodon threw back its head and trumpeted. They clamped their hands over their ears, groaning. Catseye dropped the sound murder on her enhanced senses. One of the iguanas turned, dousing her in a thick spray that solidified into a sort of resin. Richter's fists balled, and the ground moved. However the mastodon stamped its feet, knocking him off balance before whipping him back and throwing him on top of Catseye. Domino fired, but her plasma grenades caromed harmlessly off the iguanas that landed between her and their other comrades.

A spike shot out, landing in the muzzle of the grenade launcher. "Oh drat," Domino mumbled as she dropped it and ducked for cover. It backfired, hurling her towards the trees. Richter groaned, slowly shaking himself off. Domino too stirred, but faced with the hissing trio of iguanas, backed off.

"Get out of here!" Domino urged. "This isn't worth any money… Ric… help me with Catseye…"

They staggered away, as the iguanas advanced, their mouths open. A warning volley of acidic spray dissolved the ground into pockmarked holes inches from their feet. "Good grief it's like they aren't trying to HURT them, just SCARE them," Jubilee mumbled.

"You betcha, Jube," said Wolverine. "That's EXACTLY what they're doing…"

What surprised her the most was what happened next. All six creatures regarded one another. A chorus of whoops, clicks and hisses were exchanged among them. Both porcupine creatures leapt up onto the back of the mastodon, and Jubilee saw they were long limbed, almost like spider monkeys, except covered in spikes. The iguanas could almost rear up on two larger back legs and drop down to the small forelimbs with hands that appeared almost humanoid. Not to mention the supple trunk of the mastodon which was stroking over the faces of each iguana. Swinging its head, it turned back into the trees. All three iguanas whistled, then turned to follow.

"Wait a minute, they're not stupid," said Jubilee. "They're smart… way smarter than…"

"Yep. Got more sense than most humans I know."

"You said they were creations of Sinister? They're thinking… and those sounds were like some kinda language… weren't they…"

"Yep. An' just cause they can't talk English like you an' me don't mean they ain't smart."

"I thought you said there weren't any sentience…"

"Not any like HUMANS," said Wolverine. "But that don't make 'em dumb beasts. In fact…"

"Okay already I get your point, sheesh…"

"Don't be mad, Jubes… I didn't mean to snap…" Wolverine apologized, kissing her ear lightly. She sighed, realizing they were both edgy because they had heard nothing from Scott or Jean.

"It's okay I guess," she mumbled.

"You have another one of those spells?" he asked, stroking her hair lightly.

"Yeah," she sighed. "It was really clear this time though…"

"Better tell me, darlin'… an' before ya do, why don't we sit down an' get comfortable, cause I've got a feelin' it's gonna be a pretty long yarn…"

"Not enough to make a sweater dude, but it's pretty intense," she murmured, getting up from the crate. Taking her hand he squeezed it, then led her back to the sleeping area.

* * *

On his haunches Wolverine squatted, slowly unzipping one of the sleeping bags. He tossed it down across a spread of floor where she had dropped two mattresses that were in the best shape. Jubilee busied herself throwing the other bag aside and unzipping it as well. That silent understanding was shared, so she slid between both sleeping bags, laying on her side. .

"Be right back," he muttered, walking towards the front of the cave. A flannel shirt hit her in the face, tossed from the figure that approached once more with a flashlight. She punched a rolled up bundle of clothes to make a pillow, to lean her cheek against. Only the light of the computer screen illuminated the cavern besides what he carried.

"Some of us can't see in the dark, dude," she grumbled, but saw him turn around. Chuckling, she changed into the shirt.

"Sorry, darlin'," he apologized, right next to where she lay. Cloth rustled once more, then his warmth and muscular body slid in next to her, laying on his side facing her.

"I just wish Jean or Scott would give us some kinda telepathic hum… unless they're worried some other mutants will hear us or something," said Jubilee.

"If I know Jeannie, she's probably keepin' silent cause of that. Now, how about ya tell me what images were dancin' through yer head this time. Got a feeling it wasn't public access…"

"Yeah, no kidding…"

"Next time the Mets game's blocked out, I'd have ya over with my other poker buddies, but you'd clean 'em out… like ya did last month's game…"

"I know Nick's still ticked off that I pulled out a royal flush," Jubilee giggled. Momentarily her morose mood lifted, and she was grateful to Wolverine for helping her whistle in the dark.

"So, go ahead an' spill. What did ya see?"

Jubilee sorted out the jumble of images. In the silence she related what she had heard and seen. Occasionally he would nod or grunt to indicate he was paying attention. After the first few minutes she felt his large hand encase hers to give it a firm squeeze. Both propped their heads on their other folded arms, laying side to side under the warm sleeping bags. Slowly his considerable heat radiated through to warm the shivering in her small body.

"So, you actually SAW an' heard this X force… an' this Fabian Cortez… still alive?"

"Yeah," she shivered. "It's all so messed up, majorly… it's scary what I see. I have no CLUE when I'll get a flash… an' I'm kinda scared to go to sleep…"

"You ain't the only one, darlin'. How do ya think I feel? I still have dreams from my Swiss cheese past. No clue what's real an' not. Only difference is yours are things that MIGHT happen, an mine were things that might have happened in my past. But neither of us is sure what's real an' what's not."

"Weird. Never though of it like that," Jubilee murmured. Letting go of her hand he brushed her stray hairs out of her face, tucking them behind her ear.

"But it's here an' now what's real, Jube. What we make of each moment. Lookin' back or forwards don't always work, cause ya never CAN be sure. But that don't stop me from doin' what I wanna do. An' it shouldn't stop you either."

"I know what I'd wanna do now," she said, leaning over to stroke her fingers through his sideburns and hair. "Unless you think something ELSE is gonna happen… what if…"

"Jean will figure some way t' contact us when she's ready. An' I bet it will be a psy cast. She's done it before… Ol Chuck taught her how to tune her thoughts to the brains of specific X men. Of course I ain't keen on lettin' anyone into my noggin. But Jeannie I trust. She an' Chuck both helped me as we both know…" said Wolverine. Reaching over he cupped her chin, then leaned forwards to kiss her softly. Through the flannel of his own shirt he caressed her small back and shoulders. Although she'd grown almost as tall as he had, she still kept a slight build. Jubilee possessed the curves of an adult, yet still maintained the lean body of a gymnast.

* * *

"Wait a minute," Wolverine said. "I think I hear…"

"Yeah… hold on…" Jubilee murmured. Something whispered in her ears, and she realized it was the distant telepathic chiming of their names.

****

Wolverine, Jubilee… it's Jean… I'm using a mini cerebro to scramble my thoughts from others… and tune directly into your brain waves… can you sense me?

__

You're coming in pretty faint, Jeannie… Wolverine confessed.

****

Jubilee, concentrate. Both of you… focus on me… Scott and I heard that you'd been shot down… Magneto wanted to send a search party for you…

__

If those three clowns were his… they were sure as hell not friendly…

****

Wait… he didn't send anyone… who… wait…what did they look like? Asked Jean.

Wolverine and Jubilee formed images of their pursuers in their minds. Jean's psylink received their images after a time. _No, those weren't mutants from Magneto's group… they sound like a group called X Force… under the pay of the Genoshan government…_

What happened to the Genoshans again? Jubilee queried.

Jean answered, **All of the genoshans that were driven off by Magneto are on that third island fortress. But X Force was used to sniff out any mutants coming or going, so the human Genoshans could find a way to stop magneto.**

__

Is Magneto with us or against us? Wolverine questioned.

****

He's trying to work with us to calm down the mutants gathered here. He DOES want to engage in talks. But Jubilee, you were right that it was a trap. Magneto was warned in time so he could use his powers to guide your plane to land on the Preserve. We sensed there were Genoshan forces coming to stop us from leaving the island… and now no plane can take off or land. Some ultrasonic phenomenon's jamming radar signals for miles. Also, if anyone attempts to leave by boat or swim, gunfire, or 'special forces' attack them.

This is majorly messed up, Jubilee commented.

****

Tell me about it. The ones holding us back match the descriptions of this X force.

__

What's to stop Magneto from fighting back? Asked wolverine.

****

We're trapped here. Magneto doesn't want to risk any more mutants getting hurt. Part of his agreement to let us talk was that we stay and see how the humans here are treating us, and get to the bottom of who fired on your plane, and who formed X force to fight fellow mutants…

__

Easy, the Genoshan government… said Wolverine. He drew Jubilee into the protective enclosure of his embrace. Sighing, she rested her head on his muscular chest. Dark hair tickled her cheek, which rose and fell with his deep inhalations.

****

It's more complicated. Somehow they got wind of all of his defenses…Magneto's followers are holding back till we all talk… but it's still a powder keg. Apparently there has been a sort of defensive perimeter of other mutant parties and Genoshans around the island. They aren't letting anyone leave or go… but the humans are making no moves from the fortress. It's a waiting game… So far, Amelia, Scott, and myself have convinced him to hear us out, and check into how X force knew when and where we were coming… and how they escaped detection by the mutants on the mainland.

Hold on, Jeannie… Domino's a mercenary… an' you remember there are others under the thumbs of the Genoshans.

****

Yes Wolverine… that's why you and Jubilee should stay there and keep watch like you suggested.

__

But remember I saw Cortez…

****

Jubilee… how could you… Cortez…. Alive? Jean gasped.

__

He's sold us out to the government… become a mercenary like the others. Simple math, Jubes…

****

What if he isn't Cortez, but a shape shifter… Jubilee suggested.

****

Interesting idea… I'd better relate all this to Scott and Magneto. I'm assuming you had another precognitive episode, Jubilee? Jean asked gently.

__

Yeah… it's getting more and more clear…

****

Jubilee, Hank had been doing some research into the Professor's notes since Psylocke convinced everyone except Scott and me to return. He saw that Emma Frost had kept notes on you having considerable latent precog abilities."

__

Temporal empathy? Jubilee chuckled.

Wolverine kissed her cheek, sensing Jean's telepathic surprise spilling through their mental conference. For a few moments there was shocked silence. Then, Jean's next psycast held a hint of embarrassment, **We're only ashamed we didn't think of it sooner…**

__

But empathy is feelings, not images… and I'm getting major digital access… complained Jubilee. Gently Wolverine kissed her cheek, hugging her close.

****

Hank theorized that your latent abilities were triggered by the magnetic energies that Magneto used to boost Xavier's powers. Since you mentioned you started having images around that time or a few days after… but instead of just having a temporary effect, it opened the door…

__

But why now? I had gut feelings and stuff, but this is WAY above that… Jubilee despaired.

__

It's instinct, an' somethin' far more, isn't it, Jeannie? Wolverine suggested.

****

Far more than just gut intuition, Logan. Jean said softly. Hank's doing more research as we speak. But right now, whatever you see you have to tell Logan. Both of you should stay there, till I contact you again mentally. Keep watch, and psychically holler if something bad develops… I'm going to have to close the link… I can't keep scrambling the psycast for long…

You tell One Eye to take care, you hear? Wolverine coughed. They heard her telepathic chuckle, followed by a wave of regret and sadness. Not because of unrequited love, but because of the danger they were all thrust into yet again.

* * *

Sighing, she turned away to sniffle and cry a bit at the reality of a power she had not even imagined possible. Sadly she chuckled, "And I used to complain about having lame powers. Now look at me…".

Wolverine wrapped around Jubilee's back with his arms across her body binding her close. She sniffled harder as his arms gripped her tightly to his muscular solid form. As if he were trying to shelter her from some unknown danger he huddled there. Sharing his warmth, he buried his nose in the nape of her neck to deposit a soft kiss there.

After a time he said, "Jubilee, listen t' me, you don't EVER call yourself or your power 'lame', you got it? It ain't just about the badass mutant abilities. Ain't no good if you can't use 'em…"

"Yeah, duh," she mumbled. "I guess I should have been careful what I wished for… cause I got it now…"

"In spades, darlin'…" Wolverine mumbled into her neck.

"Leave cards outta this, will ya?" she wisecracked weakly.

"I'll stop mentionin' cards if ya turn over an' lemmie look at ya face to face…" he urged. "I love talkin' to yer back, but it ain't nearly as pretty as talkin' to yer front…"

"Rogue would say you're 'soft soaping' me," Jubilee chuckled, turning over in his arms. "And it's so not fair cause you can see me FINE in the dark… but I gotta give with the lamo paffs…"

He gritted with annoyance as she raised her hand and 'paffed' on a glowing gold and pink ball of plasma radiance. Dazzler had the same ability, but Jubilee could keep the effect continuing for a considerable period of time without needing sound. Just the energies from her own emotions or those around her could affect her moods. "Ain't nothing 'lame' about that…" he scolded gruffly. "Now what am I gonna haveta do to get ya to stop puttin' yerself down?"

"Um… well…I GUESS I can think of a few things…" she giggled. It was a sound that was welcome to them both. Especially when he caressed her cheek and pulled her roughly to him for a quick kiss that blossomed into something far richer.

In the next kiss the glowing lights generated seemed to intensify. Purple and blue flickered amongst neon yellow and pink. Small packets of light glimmered and hung, causing him to glimpse past her fall of dark hair. Drawing back for a second he glanced at her with a strange appreciation. "Cripes, I had no idea ya did THAT except without a whole lotta effort…"

"You've only seen me paff or blind. This is sorta a hobby," she said, tracing a trail of long thin plasma into a neon form before letting it die away. "Frosty taught me how NOT to just blow stuff up… but make something pretty… an' it only usually is possible when I'm happy, or calmed down…"

"It's damn beautiful, like you," he murmured, giving her another soft kiss. She returned it, before falling asleep, safe in his arms.

* * *


End file.
